Kia
by Treemist1022
Summary: A solo agent that goes by the name of Kia Plunder is transferred to the Central Park Zoo to learn from the elitist of the elite: The Penguins, but of course, the past here involed, it seems Kia can't avoid it, it just keeps coming back.
1. Prologue

**So, this is only my second fic, and my first one for PoM, so go easy on me ok people? Also, I know this has been over done allot, but this story has to happen so that my other stories even make sense, because trust me, without this it wouldn't. **

**Also, this isn't quite like other similar to this.**

**DISCLAIMER: obviously I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, I only own my OCs: Kia, and General Frost. Along with any other OCs that will come in in the future, also, this is here for the entire story, so I won't have to bother with this in every chapter.**

**PROLOGUE **

Penguin Initiative Organization: 22:00 hours.

Two penguins stood in a quiet somewhat dark office room, one was short and muscular, he had bright orange feet and beak, along with buzz cut feathers on top of his head and furry black feathery eyebrows, he had a stern somewhat angry look on his face, anyone could easily tell he was not one to be messed with.

The other penguin had a much more feminine figure, she was taller then the first penguin, and far less muscular, she had more black than him as well, and her black made it look like she was wearing some sort of black lab coat, she has orange-ish yellow feet, and a sunset orange colored beak. The feathers on her head poofed out and waved to the side, giving her a sideway's bang look, she had sapphire blue eyes and a big pink ribbon was tied to the top of her head.

"Tomorrow you get sent out." The short penguin said, pacing back and forth with his flippers behind his back, he voice was gruff and had an intimidating, commanding feel to it, he was obviously a very high ranking officer.

The female penguin saluted, and stood completely stiff. "Yes sir." She said, unlike the other penguin, her voice was soft, and somewhat quiet, yet it held some cocky and confidence to it, she was not a penguin to be messed with.

The short penguin gave a small smile in-between his beak, and his eyes glinted, somewhat amused. "At ease soldier." He ordered, and instantly the female relaxed. "When you meet your new team, don't expect them to be welcoming, sadly we haven't been able to contact them and they are unaware of you, it will take some convincing before they trust you." He said, still pacing.

The short penguin stopped pacing and looked up into the eyes of the girl. "Tell them everything that they ask, and let then use any weird truth-detector or something like that, the more you corporate the better it is for you." He said, his voice still had that authority and fierceness, but if you listened carefully, you could hear concern. "I wish you the best of luck." He said.

The female saluted again. "Thank you General." She said and glanced toward the door, unsure if that was her being excused or not.

The General let out a small quiet chuckle, he had very keen eyes and had easily caught that glance. "You can go now Plunder, get some rest for tomorrow, I'm sure as a hurricane you'll need it." He said, half smiling.

The soldier nodded, saluted and exited the office, leaving the General alone. The short penguin walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair, he looked at the papers scattered in front of him. "I sure hope it goes alright." He said and looked out a window. "You be good to her Skipper." He said "Be good to my granddaughter." He whispered to the stars outside, even though it was quite clear that no one heard him.

**So that was the prologue, I hoPe you liked it, please R&R any feedback is welcome, especially constructive criticism, as long as you aren't flaming or bashing or anything because that is not allowed.**


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Hello readers, it is I, the author of this story, and I would just like to thank those that reviewed, it really meant allot to me, I'm glad you guys like the story so far, and as a special treat, Kia is joining me today. **

**Kia: Hi people! I sadly got dragged into this, area-say Treemist, what do you call this area?**

**Me: You mean where we are? I call it the authors note.**

**Kia: I guess that makes sense.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private along with Marlene, and the lemurs, were just outside the storage room.

They were making an attempt to get in through the window, finally each animal had made it successfully into the storage room.

Skipper looked around before glancing back at his second in command. "Kowalski, options." He said, as the four penguins, three lemurs, and Otter walked around the storage room.

Kowalski grabbed his clipboard out of no where and began scribbling things down. "We split up and search the entire area until someone finds the crate." He said, looking up from his notes in his flippers.

Skipper nodded approvingly and moved his flippers forward. "Alright men, head out!" He said, completely forgetting about the Lemurs and Otter that were with them.

Before the team could begin the search, King Julian laughed and gestured them over to him. "I found dis boxy thingy! So it's mine." He said pointing a finger at the box next to him.

Skipper was about to argue when a voice came from the box. "Could someone get me out? It's really stuffy in here." Said a voice from the box, making everyone turn their heads to the box.

Skipper cleared his throat and held out his flipper in front of Rico. "Rico" he said and the crazy penguin regurgitated a crow bar.

Skipper grasped the crow-bar and walked over to the box, he opened It and the four penguins instantly stared at the creature in the crate.

A female penguin walked out, blinking to adjust to the sudden light. Once she had gotten used to it, she smiled and waved. She looked around the storage room and spotted the group of animals. She walked over to them and glanced at the penguins. '_So these are the penguins, the elitist of the elite.' _She thought and looked then over, a slight frown appeared. _'Somehow I imagined then more...elite.' _She thought.

Realizing it was rude to not say anything at all, she started talking. "You must be the team of penguins I've heard about, I'm Kiandra Plunder, and General Frost sent me here to learn from you." She said, holding out her flipper, expecting the leader to shake it.

They did nothing, just stared, Kiandra frowned, the last thing she needed was a bunch of penguins who did nothing.

Noticing the penguins weird behavior, Marlene decided to take action, she walked over to the new penguin and smiled. "Hi, I'm Marlene." She said and the penguin turned around and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Marlene, I'm Kiandra, but I'd prefer it if you called me Kia." She explained, and held out her flipper, Marlene shook it.

King Julian began to feel left out and pushed Marlene out of the way. "And I am your King, King Julian, and you are a very pretty lady." He said, and tried to give a flirtatious smile. "A pretty lady should be with a King, namely me." He said and showed off.

Marlene rolled her eyes and gently shoved Julian away. "Sorry about him, anyways Welcome to the Central Park Zoo!" She said happily.

Finally the penguins came back to reality and smiled at Kia, Skipper was the first to speak. "I'm Skipper, the commander of my team." He stated. He than began to introduce the others. "This is Kowalski." He said pointing at the tall penguin. "That's Rico." Skipper said and pointed to Rico, who laughed maniacally.

Skipper was about to introduce Private, but the young penguin rushed over to Kia and smiled. "And I'm Private, and did I mention that you are the prettiest bird I've ever seen?" He asked, grabbing Kia's flippers and shaking them pleasantly, still smiling up at the penguin.

Kia smiled. "That's so sweet." She said and thanked the private for the compliment. She then turned to Skipper. "As I was saying, I'm Kia Plunder and General Frost transferred me here to learn from the elitist of the Elite, and I'm guessing that's you." She said happily.

Skipper put his right flipper to his chin and nodded slowly. "Elite is one thing, but elitist of the elite? That's another. General Frost you say?" He asked and Kia nodded. "He was the amazing officer who trained me personally when I was a cadet, if anyone knows anything it's him." He said. Praising the General.

Skipper smiled a cocky smile at Kia. "If you've come to train with the elitist of the elite, you have come to the right place, welcome aboard Kia!" He said extending his flipper, which Kia shook.

"Thank you sir" she said after the shake.

Even though Skipper had a feeling he could trust her, he still wasn't sure. "Of course we'll have to check your background first." He said somewhat suspiciously.

Kia nodded her head. "That's completely understandable, after all, I am a completely new character, and all new personnel need to be questioned." She said, going over rule 23 from her training manual.

Skipper nodded approval and they all left.

In the HQ, Kia was sitting in a chair with a table in front of her and Skipper, Kowalski and Rico on the opposite side of the table.

Kowalski was looking over Kia's files, he nodded his head slowly. "Well Skipper, she checks out, her records are all here." He said showing his leader the papers.

Skipper looked them over and nodded, he looked up at Kia. "Well Kia, it looks like you check out, welcome to the team." He said and everyone cheered.

**Thats the end of Chapter One! I hope you like it!**

**Kia: please R&R it would mean allot to both me and Treemist.**


	3. Chapter 2: Pillow Fiasco

**Here's chapter two, it's short and could be weird because I did this late at night while listening to a tv show. I know I'm updating really fast, but isn't that a good thing? I mean I love it when someone updates fast.**

**Kia: fast updaters lead to happy and more fans.**

**Me: The penguin's right folks!**

**If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, who knows I might just give you a spoiler!**

**Anyways enjoy chapter two! **

After a rather long and somewhat boring tour of the entire zoo and HQ(other then hidden level 13) Kia has seen pretty much the entire zoo, she had found the reptile house very exciteding, she had always liked reptiles.

After they had finished giving Kia the tour, it was getting dark and everyone was getting pretty tired, as they headed back to the penguin habitat.

"I've never actually been to a zoo before, it's nothing like I expected." Kia said, her eyes glowing with curiosity, she had been hatched and raised in Antarctica, this was her first time at a zoo. "I mean, from what I heard back at Antarctica, everyone made zoos sound just awful! But after seeing this zoo and the animals in it, I'm beginning to think everyone back home was wrong!" She ranted as they walked, moving her flippers in a somewhat random order, it had become a habit for her to use her flippers to show what she meant when she was just a cadet and it had stuck with her, her entire life.

The four penguins seemed rather amused with Kia's curiosity and wonder about the zoo, it was somewhat entertaining to see her rant on and on about how great zoos were.

Finally they made it back to the habitat and Kia was still going on and on about zoos and the wild and the differences between the two.

"Thanks again for letting me_-'yawn'-_stay with you guys." Kia said, yawning in the middle of her sentence, she had had a rather tiring and exciting day and her energy was slowing draining from her.

Skipper nodded his head curtly to her and Private beamed. "It's great to have you here Kia!" He said very gleefully.

Kia smiled and yawned again. "Yeah! It's exciting! I've been a solo agent most of my life, it will be great to have a team again." She said, attempting to keep her excited mood, but with sleep calling her name it was beginning to get hard.

Kowalski chuckled lightly. "It looks like someone's getting tired." He said, referring to Kia and her yawns.

If a penguin could blush, she would of, she didn't really like showing her weak side, it was one of her downfalls. "Yeah, sorry about that, I've had a really long day." Kia apologized looking at her webbed feet.

Skipper brushed off the apology. "Rico, make the lady a bed." He ordered and instantly Rico heaved up a drill and began drilling a bed above the first one, when he was done it matched the other four perfectly.

Rico swallowed the drill and showed the bunks off proudly. "Ta-da!" He said happy with his work.

Kia's eyes widened. "Woah, I have never seen anyone with such intriguing stomach properties!" She said walking over to the weapons expert, in admiration.

Rico chuckled and smiled. "Daw, It'was nothin." He said sheepishly.

While Kia was admiring Rico's regurgitating powers, Private had a different matter on his mind, the youngest penguin member waddled over to his leader. "Skippah, shouldn't we get Kia a pillow?" He asked sweetly, and the commander nodded.

Skipper turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski, pillow options!" He ordered pointing his flipper at the scientist.

Kia turned back around to look at the other three, shaking her head. "I don't need a pillow if it's a bother." She said stubbornly.

Skipper shook his head. "No can do Kia, you get a pillow, and that's an order solider." He said, moving his pointed flipper at Kowalski to Kia, who gave a submissive nod.

"Yes sir"

Kowalski then came out of his lab wheeling a big red machine. "Yes, Skipper, I suggest we use my latest invention, the Quantum-Flufferer-comfort-ray." He said showing off his contraption to his team.

Private looked confused as he tried to say the title. "Quantum what?" He asked quietly, no one really paid attention.

Skipper looked at the thing suspiciously. "Alright Kowalski, what does this thing do and where can we take cover when this thing blows up?" He asked sarcastically.

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "It's not going to blow up!" He complained defensively hugging his invention. "And the Quantum-Flufferer-comfort-ray will make the perfect pillow for anyone, no more restless nights, no more uncomfortable heads! Just sweet dreams and a pillow that molds to your every need." He said and fired the ray at Kia, who instantly got hit in the head with the pillow.

"Oof!" She said as it hit the back of her head, she turned around and picked up the pillow, she rubbed her head against it and let out a relaxed sigh. "You're right Kowalski, this pillow is amazing." She said admiringly.

Skipper turned his head to Kowalski and gave him a small nod. "Good work Kowalski, one of your inventions didn't blow up." He said sarcastically.

Right as Skipper said that, Kia's pillow blew up into tiny little pieces, she screamed shortly in shock as it blew up by her head.

Kowalski looked from the pillow to his ray. "I can fix that." He said quickly to cover up his mistake with the pillow.

Kia walked over to his invention and studied it for a few minutes. "Try recalculating and moving the hammerhead screw about a centimeter to the right." She said after a quick examination of the invention.

Kowalski looked stunned. "How did you know that?" He asked, slowly pushing his pillow-maker back into the lab.

Kia shrugged. "It's simple actually, on my past team I was the leading scientist, perhaps you've heard of some of my work, like the Shrinking Backpack and the Fly-absorber?" She asked, and Kowalski nodded excitedly.

"Perhaps we can exchange notes some time." He said hopefully and Kia nodded excitedly. "That would be great!" She said happily.

Skipper cleared his throat. "Rico, Pillow me." He said and held out his flipper, in which Rico regurgitated a pillow and it landed in his flipper, he tossed the pillow to Kia. "Remember that Miss Kia is here to learn our tactics, not exchange geek notes." He reminded them and walked over to his bunk. "I suggest you all get your rest, we do have a mission tomorrow." He reminded them and everyone got in their bunks, even Kia.

The lights turned off and they all slowly drifted into sleep.

**And that's chapter 2, I know it's super short and not very good, but I wanted to get this out there and I figured I should do that while I was still somewhat awake, anyways as always**-

**Kia: R&R, it means allot to Misty over there, and if you're confused, Misty is my new nickname for Treemist. **

**Me: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Return Policy

**Hi readers! It is I, Misty here to bring you the next chapter of Elephants wearing pajamas!**

**Kia: actually no, there are no pajamas or elephants in this chapter, other than Burt and his nightcap, which technically means that there are Elephants and pajamas...**

**Me: yeah, anyways, also someone mentioned something about the summary, and well I wrote that really late at night, and I was tired and I figured it would go along with the story, but now I'm having second thoughts, so I might change. "And affairs of the heart" to "And something from the past" because let's face it, that sounds cooler. **

**Anyways! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Kia: elephants and pajamas...hmm.**

Later that night, Kia woke with a start, she looked around the HQ, forgetting where she was for a minute, she looked down at the bunks below her and sighed, she was with the penguins, it was just a dream.

She yawned and looked back at her pillow, deciding wether or not to go back to sleep.

After some thought she decided against it and climbed out of her bunk, she walked over to the table and sat down, her dream lingered in her mind.

While she was in such deep thought, she hadn't heard another penguin get up had walk over to the table. "Kia, are you alright?" Private asked as he sat down across from her.

Kia looked up and smiled slightly at Private. "Yeah, I'm fine, just had a bad dream." She explained, rubbing her eyes.

Private nodded in understanding, he had had bad dreams before, and he could never sleep after them either. "Would you care to talk about it?" He asked, tilting his head to the left slight.

Kia shook her head. "Sorry Private but I really don't want to even think about that dream, much less talk about it." She said tiredly. The dream she had had reminded her all to much of her old team. The young private nodded again.

"Kia?" He asked looking up at her. "You mentioned earlier that you had another team before us, may I ask whatever happened to them?" He asked quietly, hoping that Kia wouldn't be angry at him.

Kia cringed, her old team was the last thing she wanted to talk about, but she remembered what the General had told her before she was transferred. "Well Private, it's a long story, to long to share tonight." She explained, hoping the young penguin would understand, but when she glanced at him, he just looked confused and a little hurt.

"A few months ago my team and I was sent on a very dangerous mission." She started, trying to find the right words. "We thought we were prepared enough-but we weren't, and I was the only one to come back alive." She said, looking at the table, her voice failing her. She loved her team, and it hurt her more than anything else to think about the day they died.

Private nodded and stood up, he walked over to Kia and hugged her. "I'm sorry about your team Kia." He said with remorse, it wasn't that hard to feel sorry for her, Private just thought about how he'd feel if his team died.

Kia sniffed and got up. "Thanks Private, you actually remind me of one of my teammates, happy, sweet, and innocent." She said and walked back over to the bunks. "We should get some sleep if we plan to be ready for the mission tomorrow." She said to him and climbed back in her bunk. "Thanks for listening Private." She whispered.

The morning that followed everyone was getting ready for the mission.

"Kowalski, how's our cover?" Skipper asked his second in command.

Kowalski looked back to the island, where five holograms of penguins stood instead of them, he turned to Skipper. "Holograms are up and running." He stated cheerful that his invention was working.

Skipper nodded and turned to Rico. "Rico, weapons check." He ordered and the penguin jiggled his belly and nodded.

The leader then turned to Private and Kia. "Map?" He asked and they both nodded.

"Ready." Kia said excitedly, she hadn't been on a real mission for months, this promised to be an adventure.

Right as they were about to leave, King Julian rushed up to them, his arms flapping around in front of him. "Wait you silly penguins, your king commands you!" The self-proclaimed King ordered.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "What do you want Ringtail?" He asked, the lemur had just barely came over and already Skipper was tired of him.

Julian stood up right and pointed at his habitat. "I am needing the help of one of you silly penguins." He said and put his paws on his hips.

Skipper rolled his eyes again. "We don't have time for your little games Ringtail, we have a mission to complete!" He said.

Julian frowned. "But if you will not be helping me, I be bugging da feathers off you." He said stubbornly.

Skipper groaned. "Fine, Kia take care of his problem." He ordered, rubbing his 'forehead' with his flippers.

Kia frowned. "But I-" she stopped herself, sensing that arguing would get her no where. "Yes sir." She said and saluted before trudging after the King boredly.

Skipper turned to his men. "Alright men, head out." He ordered but no one moved. "Come on men, we have a mission to finish!" He said clasping his flippers into fists.

Private cleared his throat. "Skippah was it really necessary to send Kia to deal with Julian? After all she is here to learn from us." He said quietly looking down.

Kowalski nodded. "Indeed, sending her was really not necessary, she came here to learn from the best, not get stuck dealing with Julian's problems." He said, holding his clipboard, Rico nodded behind his two friends.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Just because Kia came here to learn doesn't mean I'm going easy on her, she is the newest member of our team and therefore she gets to deal with Ringtail." He said and turned around. "Come on men, we have a mission to finish." He said and slid away, the other three followed shortly after.

Meanwhile Kia and Julian had just entered the lemur habitat.

"Alight King Julian, what is it you need help with?" Kia asked boredly, she wanted to be with the penguins on the mission, not stuck on King-sitting.

King Julian walked over to a pile of stuff and showed them to Kia. "Do you be seeing dis mess? I need help moving all my new stuff that I er borrowed from my neighbors to a better place." He said as he picked up a hairbrush.

Kia glared at the lemur. "Borrowed you say?" She asked and Julian nodded. "Well, did you ask the people you borrowed these from?" She asked and the King shook his head. "Alright, pick up half, we're returning everything." Kia ordered as she picked up her half of the stuff.

King Julian looked at the stuff with annoyance. "Uh, am I having too? The kingly arms get tired easily." He said, trying to come up with more excuses, he turned to look at Kia, who was glaring daggers at him, and that was all he needed before he picked up the other half and groaned. "Ok ok, I'm picking up de stuff!" He said hurriedly, and Kia nodded in approval.

Meanwhile the penguins were somewhere in Central Park. "Alright men, spread out, you know what we're looking for!" Skipper ordered and each penguin slid away in opposite directions.

Marlene was looking around her habitat for her hairbrush when she heard a knock on the door, at first she was confused, who ever knocked in this zoo? She slowly walked over to her cave entrance and walked out to see a very annoyed Kia standing next to a complaining Julian, each were holding a good amount of stuff.

Kia smiled at Marlene. "Hi Marlene, sorry to bother you, but it seems that the zoo's King has 'borrowed' some things of yours." She said and put down her pile of stuff, she shuffled threw it until she found what she was looking for. "Here's your Brush, your ball and your Clams." She said handing the objects to the otter.

Kia turned to Julian with a confused look on her face. "Why'd you need the clams in the first place?" She asked.

King Julian shrugged. "Decoration for my party?" He tried, the truth was he really didn't know why he took the clams, they just looked cool.

Kia rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the very confused otter. "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but 'Royal Pain' and I have more stuff to return." She said and began pushing Julian out of the habitat. "Bye Marlene!" She called as they left, leaving a confused Marlene to pick up her stuff and walk back inside the cave.

They stopped by many other places, The Koala habitat to return the Lenard's bagpipes, which Kia didn't even know why Julian had took. They stopped by the Chimpanzees to return the chess board and a top hat. They stopped by the Gorilla habitat to return allot of bananas, which Bada and Bing didn't take kindly to them getting stolen.

Kia looked at the other objects, they still had to return Burt's peanuts and sleeping cap, Roy's hay and another beach ball. She looked over at Julian. "Did you re-steal Marlene's ball?" She asked, curious as to why he still had a ball.

Julian laughed and shook his head. "Er no, this is Joey's ball." He said absentmindedly.

Kia twitched, she was really beginning to dislike this guy. "The penguins told me about Joey, they said that he doesn't like visitors and that he loves that ball, and you stole it! I can't believe you!" She started raising her voice.

Julian put his free hand over her beak. "Would you hush up a little! Last time Joey hadn't seen me! But with you yelling at de King, which is me, he could see us and beat me up!" He exclaimed, a hint of worry in his normally charming or annoying voice.

Kia sighed. "Fine, we'll just slip the ball back into his habitat without him knowing." She said as they walked over to the walls of the kangaroo habitat. "Give me the ball." She ordered as she put her stuff down.

King Julian shook his head and lifted the ball into the air. "Being the King, I should be doing de important-y stuff." He complained, as Kia reached for the ball.

The penguin glared at him. "Julian, give me the ball before you make a scene!" She said is an angry whisper, very well aware that Joey was just a wall away.

Even with Kia insisting, Julian refused to hand over to ball. "As the King, I decree that it is I who will be sneakidly putting Joey's ball thingy back!" He decreed and jumped up onto the wall, Kia followed.

"Fine, but hurry up." She said and Julian hopped into the habitat and placed the ball down. He smiled up at Kia.

"See! I did it just fine! Pfft, Joey will never know that I the King took his silly little ball without asking! That Joey! He has less brains than Mort!" He said cockily, before glancing up at Kia, who had a worried/shocked/afraid expression on her face. "Er, why are you looking behind me like that?" He asked.

Right then Julian felt hot breath hit his shoulder and he turned around to see a very angry Joey glaring at him. "Oh, Joey! We were just talking about you!" Julian said, trying to sound casual.

Kia instantly jumped down and landed in front of Julian. "Sorry to bother you Joey, Julian and I will just be going now." She said and chuckled slightly. "Run!" She whispered to Julian and bolted out of the habitat, Julian right behind her.

Once they were sure they were safe, Kia turned to Julian and almost slapped him, but she held back. "You are an idiot." She said harshly, making the lemur flinch.

"Do not be calling me, the King an id-e-ot! It was your fault for not putting the ball thingy back yourself." He accused, pointing a finger at Kia.

Kia twitched and was ready to hit him. "Let's just return the rest of the stuff you stole." She said and picked up the peanuts and nightcap. "Grab the hay." She ordered.

King Julian looked at the hay in disgust. "Eh, do I have too? De hay is making my hands itchy." He complained before picking up the hay in defeat. "Ewe! I am not liking dis hay!"

Kia sighed and began walking towards the elephant habitat, over the last hour or so, she had learned three things about the King.

One: He liked to grab things that he didn't need or even like when it wasn't his.

Two: he could complain for hours nonstop.

Three: he was downright stupid and annoying.

Kia sighed._ 'I wonder what the penguins are doing right now'_ she thought, toning out Julian's constant complaining.

The penguins had a gray squirrel tied up in a chair in a dark room, Skipper was interrogating him while Rico and Kowalski shined a light into the squirrel's eyes.

"Alright Squirrel! Talk! I know you had something to do with those nuts!" Skipper yelled at the squirrel, who gulped in worry and defeat.

Finally they had returned everything and were all back on the lemur habitat. "So, have you learned your lesson?" Kia asked King Julian as he kicked Mort off his feet and Maurice made smoothies.

King Julian put his finger to his chin. "Ehhh, what was it I was supposed to be learning?" He asked stupidly, making Kia tremble in anger.

"No more stealing what doesn't belong to you Julian!" Kia yelled and stomped off, quite done with lemurs.

King Julian glared at her as she left. "I am not liking dis new penguin." He complained, as he flopped himself into his throne.

Mort who had just made it back to the habitat smiled up at the king. "I like the Girly Penguin!" He said cutely, getting a glare from Julian.

"No Mort you do not!" King Julian said angrily.

Mort shook his head. "Ok." He squeaked as he skipped off, his mind lost somewhere in lala land.

Maurice walked over to the King and handed him a smoothie. "I thought she was pretty nice." He said simply as he put the tray back on the bamboo counter.

King Julian scoffed. "She's just another silly penguin here to boss me around and annoy me, no one should be bossing around de King!" He declared pounded one paw into the other. He looked up at the sky and spread his arms out. "Sky Spirits! What have I done to offend you?" He yelled up at the sky.

Maurice tugged slightly on the King. "Uh, your highness, I don't think that's why Kia is here-" he began but was cut off by Julian.

"You are right Maurice! It is not I that has upset de Sky Spirits! It is you!" He yelled at the aye-aye. "And now, it is I, de King who will be coming up with a plan." He said and laughed.

Mort joined in with the laughing. "Why are we laughing?" He asked after awhile.

**Well, that's the end off this chapter! As always R&R it means allot to me! See yah next time folks.**

**Kia: No elephants or pajamas were harmed in any way during the making of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: I scream for Icecream

**So, truth be told this was more of a filler chapter while I got out of my Writer's block, but I still hope you enjoy it! **

**Kia: Yeah, it's pretty boring though.**

**Me: it is not! You take that back Kia!**

**Kia: I really don't want too.**

**Me: Have you forgotten that I can still do anything to you in the story?**

**Kia: Fine, it's not boring, happy?**

**Me: Yes.**

The next day, the team was celebrating their victory over mission: Nuts gone Missing.

Which Kia didn't get to go on because of Julian, but they let her join in with the celebration.

The five penguins stopped sliding next to a snowcone vender. "Alright, Kia since you are the newest member of our team, you go first, what flavor of Snowcone do you what?" Skipper asked after knocking the Vending guy out.

"Oh, you're getting Snowcones? I'll pass." Kia said much to the other's shock.

Skipper jumped down. "Pass? On Snowcones? What's wrong with you women?" He asked.

Kia shrugged and replied. "I can't have them, the high fructose corn syrup, mixed with the artificial flavors, layers of sugar and crushed ice does stuff to my mind, I literally go crazy until it wares off." She explained motioning with her flippers.

Skipper nodded. "Alright, we'll let you pass on Snowcones because of a medical thing." He said and turned to Private. "Alright Private, what flavor do you want?"

The penguins continued to get their Snowcones, unaware of three lemurs watching from a tree, their voices carrying through the park.

"Did you hear that Maurice! De girly penguin goes crazy when eating de snowy-cones! My kingly plan has just gotten better!" Julian exclaimed happily from the the tree as he watched the penguins.

Maurice looked at Julian like he was crazy. "You know that she won't eat a Snowcone willingly don't you?" He asked, trying to see if he was at all on the same page as his weird king.

Julian laughed. "Snowcones? Dats not what I was thinking at all! But now that you mention it, dat is a good idea, glad I thought of it." He said, leaning proudly on a branch, praising himself while Maurice rolled his eyes and Mort sniffed his tail, totally unaware of everything else.

The penguins on the other hand were licking their Snowcones in the park, strolling back to the zoo.

Kia waddled along happily next to the other four penguins, even though she hadn't taken a Snowcone, she was just happy to be with her friends, well at least she considered them friends, she wasn't so sure if they thought the same.

One of them would often ask a question about why she couldn't have the frozen delight, and Kia would answer mostly with "I don't knows" because she honestly hadn't really studied why.

"Kia, if you can't have Snowcones, does that mean you can't have anything with sugar in it?" Private asked, he couldn't bare to think of a life without Peanutbutter winkies and Snowcones.

Kia laughed lightly, and shook her head. "I can handle most things, like chocolate and ice cream, it's mostly just the stuff like Slushies, or Icees or Snowcones that make me go crazy." She explained, moving her flippers around to show what she meant.

Kowalski seemed more curious than the others. "Have you ever wondered why you can't have them?" He asked, licking his own Snowcone while waiting for her to answer, skillfully avoiding a tree.

The girl shrugged. "I have always wondered, but I haven't really taken the time to find out." She confessed looking at her moving webbed feet, birds chirped in the background.

The analyst nodded his head. "Perhaps we could do a few studies?" He suggested, and Kia nodded in approval.

"Sure, that would be great! I've done one or two studies before but nothing ever came up, other than it's genetic." She explained as they reached the zoo.

They sneaked their way into the penguin habitat and went down into the HQ.

"I'm fine with you two nerds doing studies as long as it doesn't endanger anything or anyone." Skipper told his teammates, pointing his flipper between the two, giving them an: 'I've got my eye on you' look.

Kia nodded and walked over to the little fridge and opened it. "Do you guys happen to have any Icecream or something?" She asked, seeing the other four with their treat had made her hungry, and craving something she could have: Icecream.

Skipper shook his head. "Fresh out." He said and started dealing cards at the table. "You in?" He asked her, gesturing with his head to the table.

Kia shook her head. "If it's all the same to you Skipper, I'd prefer to go and get some Icecream." She explained, her mind set on getting some of that other frozen delight.

Skipper nodded slightly. "Take Rico with you." He ordered Kia nodded.

Rico, who had just picked up his cards and sat down frowned. "Dawww!" He complained and put his cards on the table and stood up, walking over to Kia.

Skipper glared at him. "You'll have your chance at cards another time Solider." He said and Rico nodded and walked over to the exit hatch. "C'me on" he told Kia and climbed up, Kia followed.

Once they were up Kia looked down. "Sorry Rico for dragging you away from the card game." She apologized.

Rico shrugged. "It ok." He said and they flipped up onto the zoo walls.

Kia scanned the area. "Which would be the best place for Icecream?" She asked and Rico jumped down and began sliding, Kia followed.

When they finally stopped Rico stood up and showed Kia a little Icecream parlor. "Tada!" He exclaimed proudly.

Kia smiled. "I wouldn't have guessed the best place for Icecream would have been here, thanks for the help Rico." She said and they slid in, avoiding human customers.

They stopped underneath a table. "How do we get to the Icecream?" Kia asked and Rico shrugged.

Kia sighed and looked around the parlor, the Icecream it's self seemed to be just behind them, in a see through freezer, it seemed rather easy to get to, the hard part would be avoiding people, they would need to make it over there after picking flavors and hurry up and get it, leaving behind the money.

"Alright Rico, here's the plan, we slide over to the Icecream, and stay hidden then we wait for the worker to leave to get more of 'Rainbow Swirl' which is diminishing fast." She said, pointing at the Icecream flavor that kept on getting scooped out for the customers. "Then I jump into the freezer with you holding it up so I can get out, I scoop as out our Icecream and jump out, we pay the shop and slide away without anyone looking." She said and turned to Rico. "Sounds good?" She asked.

Rico, who wasn't paying attention, and was looking at a poster instead, snapped back to reality and nodded. "Sound good" he said.

Kia nodded and looked underneath the table, the coast was clear, she turned her head back to Rico and nodded, they both slid unnoticed to the freezer.

They didn't have to wait long before 'Rainbow Swirl' was gone and the worker went in the back to get more. "Now Rico!" Kia said and they jumped onto the freezer, Rico opened it up and Kia jumped in.

"Wait! We never decided which flavors we want!" She whispered to him in annoyance at her own forgetfulness.

Rico shrugged and pointed his free flipper at 'Chocolate dip brownie' before lifting the freezer up some more.

Kia nodded and looked around at the many flavors. "I'm gonna get the Chocolate Carmel marshmallow." She decided and got about two scoops of each, she jumped out of the freezer and Rico closed it, she handed him his Icecream and Rico hacked up some money.

Right then, they heard a little kid from the other side of the freezer gasp. "Penguins? Getting Icecream! Cool!" Said one.

"I want the one with the pink ribbon!" Said another, Kia and Rico turned around to see the Vesuvus Twins looking at the penguins in amazement.

Kia panicked. "Rico! Do something!" She said walking around in circles, which was a bad habit of hers when she panicked.

Rico coughed up a smoke bomb and the penguins slid out of the shop just before the smoke cleared.

Kia smiled. "Smoke bombs, cool." She said and they slid away with their Icecream.

Once they were sure they were in the clear Kia stopped and stood up. "Thanks Rico for coming with me, I couldn't have done that on my own." She admitted. Rico smiled and looked down.

"It was 'nothin"

Kia laughed and they both sat down and began enjoying the Icecream.

**And that's the end of this chapter, which wasn't needed, but at least you get to know a bit of Julian's plan, which will be the next chapter. **

**Kia: R&R! **


	6. Chapter 5: Rhyming Timing

**Hey readers it me, Misty!**

**Kia: and me! Kia! **

**Me: and the next chapter! Yay! But before we begin, I have somethings to say, first off, when I wrote this story I was in rhyming land and so that's why it's weird, sorry about that, and second, in thinking, just thinking of writing a Truth and Dare fic, but I'm not sure, what are your thoughts?**

**Kia: Please don't let her! Or I'll have to be in it!**

**Me: don't listen to her, also, if you are curious as to what the mission was with the penguins in chapter 'Return policy' then tell me and I'll write a one shot about that adventures. Also, this chapter is short, but don't worry the next chapter will be long and fun! Enjoy!**

All was quiet in the penguin HQ, not a sound was heard, not even a 'boo.' The five penguins were sleeping sound in their bunks, like little black and white sleeping lumps, Kia was in the top, with Rico below her, and Kowalski below him sleeping in a slump. then Private below him and Skipper in the bottom bunk.

They slept soundly, dreaming, unaware of three little lemurs who were sneaking in making a lot of noise it was seeming.

"Maurice! Stop making de loud noises! We are being spies!" King Julian said up on the fake island, each lemur was wearing 'black masks' and ties.

Maurice sighed and shook his wet foot dry. "It's not my fault you pushed me in the water!" He said fixing his tie.

Mort jumped up and down in much excitement. "Maybe we should sleep in a tent." He squeaked randomly.

Julian laughed and scoffed at the little lemur. "Mort you are so random! It makes no sense! Like the crazy penguin with his slur!" He said and opened the hatch, climbing on in, "Maurice, be handing me the batch."

The hefty lemur sighed and tossed down a fresh batch of Snowcones dyed.

The color was blue, to throw the bird of track, hopefully it would fool her too, or she might not take the snack.

Julian placed the treats down and walked over to the beds, "look at their little sleeping heads!" He said sweetly before hitting Kia with a bat, waking her up in a matter of fact.

Kia rubbed her eyes and got out of her bed, walking over to the table. "What happened?" She said.

The lemurs approached the table and smiled, holding the Snowcones to give to her so mild.

"We come giving gifts, of the icy beyond, it was given to me to give to you by de Sky Spirits, and our bond." Julian said much to Kia's confusion, her vision was blurry it was almost like an illusion.

"Julian it's late, and I wanna sleep! Take your treats and go back to your keep!" Kia ordered getting up, making some hot chocolate to put in her cup.

The lemur laughed and showed her the treats again. "It will make you feel better twice times ten!" He said, not entirely sure of what he said.

Kia groaned and looked at the king. "If I eat this treat, will you leave me alone?" She asked with a moan.

King Julian nodded and handed her a Snowcone. "Here, eat, take a seat!" He ordered and showed her to the table zone.

Kia's vision still bury, not getting much sleep groaned and sat down against the heap.

"What are you doing here anyways?" She asked before eating the frozen treat.

King Julian was lost for words so Maurice did speak. "We just finished having a dance off and realized we hadn't given you a welcome gift." He said, Kia getting the gist.

Kia nodded and took a bite of the frozen delight, instantly her eyes grew huge and wide, a smile appeared grinning from side to side.

She began jumping up and down in a humm. "Snowcones! Yum!" She squeaked excitedly, her voice raising the highest level of her sanity.

The penguin began laughing like a crazed bird, not letting anything she thought go unheard.

"Ima gonna go get more snnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooowwwwwwcoooooooonnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeesssssssssss!" She yelled waking her sleeping friends.

She ran off leaving a confused lemur and birds.

Skipper, who had just woken up with a start, turned and glared at Julian. "What did you do?" He asked his voice tart.

Kowalski waddled over analysis ready. "It appears King Julian fed Kia a Snowcone making her unsteady." He explained holding his notes.

Julian smiled sheepishly and waved so slightly. "I was not knowing she would be going all crazy!" He lied, hoping to make it out of this hazy.

Private looked shocked and Rico simply gawked.

Kowalski shook his head. "Do you know what you've done? You've given Kia a Snowcone, this will not be fun."

Skipper sighed and walked over to the exit. "We have bigger stuff to worry about then fun." He said meaning every bit. "We have a deranged lunatic roaming around New York." He turned to Julian. "You make me sick."

**The End(of this chapter) It was short and weird but needed none the less, well sort of, I kinda just felt like dragging the story out more, plus I'm still fighting the sickness we authors like to call: Writers Block. I just can't think of anything!**

**Kia: as always, R&R, also I'm not supposed to tell you this, but someone else will be joining us in the author's note next chapter!**

**Me: quiet you!**


	7. One big giant authors note

**Hey everyone, I am so very sorry for the wait, I have been writing, just not this story, I have been writing in the future of this story, because I am at a total writers block with where I am in this story, but fear not I have come over the writers block and with have the next chapter up either late tonight or late tomorrow night, sorry for the inconvenience. **

**On a better note if this rather weird only authors note chapter, I am atRting another story after this one, this one won't have one plot line, but will be more of a something where every chapter(some have up to five or more parts) is it's own story, but is all leading up to the big finale.**

**WARNING: there will be allot of OCs in the next story, as I am bringing them in as I go. **

**Please expect my apology on the delay of the next chapter of Kia with a cookie. **

**Kia: *holds out plate of cookies* **


	8. Chapter 6: Snowcones and dusty pictures

**Ok, I lied, I'm posting the new chapter now, so there. Also, as miss Kiandra Spoiler had said last time, someone else is joining us! **

**Julian: Hello readers! **

**Kia: I'm still not sure why you let him in here but not one of the penguins! Now I have so deal with him the entire chapter while everyone else gets to read about me being crazy, how is that fair?**

**Me: Well, I made a bet with an OC, that the readers haven't met yet, and I lost, so that explains why he is here, personally I wanted to have Skipper, or Kowalski, or Rico join us, but I lost.**

**Kia: I understand you so well, and yet I understand nothing about you.**

**Me: story of my life.**

**Julian: What are you talking about! I de King deserves to know!**

**Kia: Julian, why don't you introduce the chapter? **

**Julian: ok, Readers, enjoy de chapter even though I de King am hardly in it**

Kia bounced around Central Park, she jumped from a tree to a rock, her eyes were terribly unfocused and she was laughing crazily. This was not a good night for her, as she was not even in control of herself.

She was still in complete crazy mode and wasn't really in her right mind, suddenly she stopped jumping and sat down on a rock, laughing quietly as she looked off into the distance. She might not be in her right mind, but she still needed rest, and the way to get that when she was like that was to sit on a rock and regain any and all energy she had lost over the last few minutes.

Skipper was assigning jobs for mission: Insane Kia.

"Kowalski, you and Private take the park, search it up and down, tear it apart if you have to, Rico and I will take the city." He ordered and was about to move out when Julian interrupted him.

The lemur looked around lazily. "Uh, what will I be doing?" He asked, hoping the answer was simply something like "guard the zoo." Or something he could do without actually having to do it.

Skipper glared at him slightly. "Why don't you stay here, I think you've caused enough trouble for one day." He said before moving out.

Julian frowned and sat down, he picked up a Snowcone and smelt it. With a face of disgust he put it back and put his paws in his lap, that Snowcone smelt practically weird.

Skipper and Rico slid into town on their bellies, looking for any sign of a crazy penguin on the loose. "Rico, since you know crazy better then me, where would a crazy penguin go on a Snowcone rush?" He asked as they turned a corner.

Rico looked around the busy city streets, thinking of where he would go, his first idea was anywhere he could blow stuff up, but that was a Rico thing, so he decided to go with his second idea. "Ov'r ere!" He said and slid over to a big building.

The two stood up and Skipper nodded his head in approval. "I like the way you think." Skipper told Rico as they looked proudly up at the building before them.

At the park, Kowalski and Private were calling for Kia, with no response. "Do you think she is even in here?" Private asked as he walked around a tree. He personally didn't really think she was.

Kowalski shrugged, he honestly had no idea where Kia would go. "We'll finish checking this half of the park, and then head to the other side and search there." He said and slid in a different direction.

Private nodded and followed Kowalski.

Kia had finished her 'rest' thing and was walking around the other side of the park, a crazed look in her eyes, even in this mind set, she could still remember this area, it was where her first team's HQ had been, she smiled slightly, suddenly she heard a voice from behind her and turned her crazed head to see Kowalski and Private, they rushed over to her. "Kia, you aren't thinking right, and you need to cons back to the zoo with us." Kowalski told her, hoping she listened.

Kia laughed. "If you want me, you have to catch me!" She said and began running in the opus are direction, she stopped running and began sliding on her belly, Kowalski and Private right behind her.

Skipper and Rico waddled into the Icecream parlor, it was possible Kia had gone here to get some more surgery things, but by the looks of it, she handed. They walked back out and heard a scream, come from the park, they shared a look before sliding to it.

Once they got there, they saw Kowalski and Private tackling Kia to the ground, with her shouting things in defiance.

"There, we caught you, know you have to come back with us!" Kowalski ordered, while Kia struggled to get free.

Kia shook her head. "No!" She said stubbornly, much like an annoying toddler would, Private turned and smiled at the rest of his team.

"Skippah! Kia's crazy! What should we do?" The young private asked as the other two penguins waddled over.

Skipper pointed his flipper at Kia. "You're coming back to the HQ, that's an order!" He told Kia who had just sprang free of the other penguins grasps.

Kia shook her head and walked slowly away. "No sir!" She said and then laughed. "No sir, no sir, no sir, no sir, no sir!" She taunted as she tripped on a rock.

The rock opened up a tunnel and Kia fell through, laughing the entire way down, the other four followed.

When Kia landed, she shook of any dirt and looked around at the familiar place, she had been here before. She walked around, the surprisingly modern looking base.

The penguins got up from the fall and looked around in shock at the area, it was like an HQ, but dirtier and dustier, everything was covered in dust and cobwebs, but other than that, all the furniture and what not was there. "Kowalski's analysis." Skipper ordered.

Kowalski looked around. "I'm not sure sir, it appears we have landed in an old headquarters or living quarters of some sort." He answered as he looked around at the dusty walls.

Kia was no longer laughing, and was instead looking at a picture, the penguins walked over to her. "Alright, Kia, analysis." Skipper ordered.

The female penguin shook her head, slowly she was returning to normal. "This is my old HQ, well my team's old one anyways." She said and looked back at the picture she was holding.

Skipper looked at the picture. "Is that them?" He asked and Kia nodded, holding back tears, the picture she was holding had a black and white lemur, a black cat, a squirrel and a penguin on it, they looked happy and each was wearing a pink beret.

Kia showed them the picture. "Yeah, that's my old team." She said, holding back tears as she put the picture back where she found it. "I'm surprised that door still works, I programmed it to open whenever someone from the team stepped on the rock." She explained as she walked back over to the exit. "C-can we go back now? This place has to many memories." She said and Skipper nodded.

"Alright men, and Kia it's time to head back and get some sort of sleep before training tomorrow." He ordered and one by one they all climbed out.

The only two left were Kowalski who was waiting for Kia, who was looking around at the place, she sighed and turned back to the exit. "Let's head back" she said and climbed out, Kowalski followed.

Kia looked back one more time before turning around and walking towards the zoo, she knew that tomorrow she would have to answer more questions, and some she wasn't looking forward too, but for know, she was tired and wanted some sleep.

**Thus ends chapter, whatever we're on, I think it's six? Big I'm not sure.**

**Kia: as always-**

**Julian *cuts her off* I de King wants to say it.**

**Kia: fine, but after this you're leaving.**

**Julian: Review dis story, review about me and how my kingly awesomeness saved de world.**

**Kia: Julian, that never happened. **


	9. Chapter 7: Adoption

**Sorry for the long wait, well I guess if anybody is actually reading this, then sorry, but who knows if anyone but me actually reads this story?! I mean it's not even that good!**

**Kia: I apologize for Misty's meltdown, she tends to do this with all her stories, ****_even though she's only ever written two..._**** Anyways, sorry for the wait, this is personally one of my favorite chapters because you get to see two sides of me; 'Weird and Hyper' and "Confused and Logical' it's great.**

The next morning, Kia found herself in a chair with a light shining on her, she rolled her eyes slightly, she was obviously about to get interrogated by the penguins, she looked around, not entirely sure of her where abounds.

Suddenly, the light turned off and someone flipped the switch and the entire room lit up. "Alright Kia, we want answers, what was that all about yesterday?" Skipper asked as the four penguins walked over to her.

Kia smiled, she was perfectly fine with telling them everything. She took a big breath and in one rather fast, rather long sentence; "Julian wouldn't stop bugging me, unless I ate this treat thing he had, so I did, unaware that it was indeed a Snowcone, I remember going crazy at the taste but I don't remember what happened during that time when I was under the affects of the Snowcone, when I started to come out of my trance like daze, I found myself in my old team's HQ, I was surprised, but I quickly caught up to what was going on, then I spotted the picture, and everyone came in and we all left, then we headed back to the zoo and decided to question me tomorrow, which is now today, so in the morning you put me in this chair and asked; Alright Kia, we want answers, 'what was that all about Yesterday?' And I answered." She paused. "That brings us up too speed." She quickly added.

Kowalski nodded. "Your statement makes sense." He told her while flipping through some pages in the Clipboard. "Skipper, I'd say she's ok to leave the chair." He added, still looking at the drawing on the paper.

Skipper nodded. "Alright, you can get out of the chair now Kia." He instructed and she did, Private walked over to the door and opened.

"Skippah, it's nearly feeding time." He reminded the leader as his stomach let out a loud growl, he was rather hungry.

The flat headed penguin nodded and they all headed up for feeding time, Rico seemed the happiest and sung; "Fiiiiiiish" before shooting up the exit.

Once they were all above ground, they waited patiently for the fish, but it never came. "What the Duce is this about?" Skipper asked, and if right on time, Alice came over to the habitat, but instead of holding a bucket of fish, she was holding a crate?

The redhead was followed by none other then the animals worst nightmare; the Vesuvus Twins.

"Alright kid, which one did you buy?" Alice asked in her normal bored way, clearly done with everything already.

Kia looked puzzled. "Buy? I was unaware you could even purchase animals under the strict protection of the zoo's enclosure." She said, completely confused, this wasn't a pet shop, it was a zoo and though she had never once in her life been in one before she was transferred here, she had heard of them, and she had never heard of buying animals from the zoo.

Skipper frowned. "You can't, unless you're those two." He said, bitterness incasing his voice as he glared at the two boys standing by the habitat, they had once tried to take himself and Ringtail to their house to fight over objects, it was not a good memory for the penguin.

The Vesuvus twins instantly pointed at Kia, who gulped she didn't like the fact that they seemed to have purchased her. "The one in that pink ribbon thing." One of them said smugly, and Alice simply shrugged and used a big piece of wood to cross over into the habitat and push Kia into the crate.

Kia was pushed into the crate without even getting a chance to fight it, and soon enough was carried out of the penguins habitat and brought over to the two grinning boys. She had a bad feeling about this.

She quickly turned to look at the penguins in a farewell type manner. "What's going on?" She asked quickly.

But before anyone could react, the twins were off with her and gone, leaving four penguins left on the habitat, still a little fazed by what has just happened.

Rico was the first to recover, and he quickly pointed at the car that was driving away. "Ey got 'Kia!" He said and continued to point in the direction that the car had driven off.

Skipper nodded. "Boys, though she has not been a member of this unit long, she is still a teammate, looks like we're going on a rescue mission." He said smirking like he already knew that they would get her back.

**Kia: Hey, everybody, Misty's still having her meltdown, so I will probably be the nod introducing and ending the chapters for awhile eheheheh, so anyways, sorry about that, as always R&R, maybe tell us what you would like to see in the story, because Misty over in that corner is still having trouble. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 8: Horrible Writing

**Kia: hey guys! Misty is still unavailable, so I'm here instead, but I did bring a friend!**

**Rico: Kaboom!**

**Kia: er, no we aren't blowing anything up...**

**Rico: d'aww**

**Kia: Anyways, I present to you; Chapter whatever, I forgot which chapter we're on, sorry about that readers. *turns to Rico* Hurry up and start the chapter will you?**

**Rico: Ok**

Kia did a few little circles in the little crate, she was starting to hyperventilate, it was an awful habitat of her's that she did whenever she was either in small spaces, stressing out about something, or terrified, which right at that moment, she was all three.

Finally the car stopped and the boys got out, Kia wasn't sure what was going on, but the next thing she knew was that the crate was opening and she was able to walk out, what was there surprised her, it was a large open room with two beds, and a few stray toys, this must have been the boys bedroom.

She looked at the decorations on the walls and started to feel a bit calmer, it was nice to be able to look around and get used to stuff without being disrupted, after a few minutes the female penguin was starting to wonder where those nasty twins were.

She turned around to see them standing right behind her, she gasped and backed up a bit, but was surprised to see that they weren't laughing evilly or trying to make her do something completely stupid and or dangerous, they were just watching her.

From the twin's point of view, they were watching a terrified little bird get used to it's new home, sure the penguin had a right to be scared, after all they were well aware that they weren't the nicest to the animals in the past, but that was behind them, now they only tortured **people.**

They had spotted the penguin a bit ago at the Icecream place they like to go too, and had wondered what on earth a penguin was doing with icecream, so they went to the zoo and saw the same bird.

They weren't sure why, but they had both felt a connection to the flightless animal and adopted her, not that the zookeeper Alice could complain, if she didn't allow them to adopt her, she would have had allot to deal with.

Kia looked up at the boys with curiosity, they didn't look evil or mean, they looked intrigued. She slowly got off the floor and waddled over to them, looking right up at them, wondering what exactly they were thinking.

Little did she know that the boys were wondering the same thing about her.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Meanwhile the penguins were preparing to get a teammate back.

"Alright men, you've all been briefed on what this mission is about and what you need to do, are there any questions?" Skipper asked as he paced back and forth in front of his team, who all had some paper and were looking over what was drawn there.

Private raised his flipper and Skipper nodded to him, allowing him to speak. "Skippah, do I grab the rope before or after Rico threatens them with his crowbar?" He asked as he looked over the plans, rather confused about the entire thing.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "After Private! After! Were you even paying attention?" He asked rather annoyed.

Private rubbed the back of his neck but didn't answer, instead he decided to ask a different question. "Why don't we just sneak in and rescue Kia?" He asked curiously, the plan Kowalski had come up with was by far very extreme, not that was surprising, Private had often thought that he was the only one on the team that ever thought up a logical plan.

Kowalski instantly scoffed and folded his flippers, looking up at the cloudy sky defensively. "Please, we tried simply sneaking in before when they had Skipper, and we all know how that went down." He stated simply as a gentle breeze swished by.

The young penguin looked down, remembering the day that Skipper had been taken away by the Vesuvus Twins, he didn't really like to think about though.

Skipper shook his head and and solely said; "No, Kowalski I think Private is on to something here, last time you didn't have me to lead you, and we all know that without my leadership skills this team always gets captured, I think we'll go with Private's plan." He said and placed his flippers on his hips, happy with his decision.

Kowalski looked shocked, he simply couldn't understand why Skipper would want to go along with such a simply plan that had a 93.7% chance of utter failure.

Private however, smiled gleefully and clapped, excitement filling him, Skipper hardly ever agreed with his plans because they were just too 'simple.' Or that's what Private assumed.

Skipper smirked "Alright men, operation; Simple Sneak is a go!"

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

Kia was a little surprised when one of the twins picked her up, but the feeling quickly passed, the boy patted her head gently and brought her over to a rather large and nice looking dog bed that was in the middle of two beds, with Kia assumed were the Twin's.

The boy placed her on the comfy looking dog bed and smiled. "Ok Penguin, this is your bed." He said and sat down on his own bed, the other twin sat down across from him.

"I wonder if she has a name." The second twin said out loud and suddenly Kia got an idea, she waddled around the room until she came across a desk, she attempted to get on the chair but couldn't.

The twins glanced at each other and walked over, one placed her on the chair, Kia glanced at him and smiled a thank you before continuing with her 'idea'

She didn't know how to write or read well, but she new the basics, it was standard training for her, so she sloppily wrote down her name.

_'Kia'_

The penguin handed the paper to the boys and pointed at herself, she knew she was probably already crossing the line, she not only was handing them her first name, big also was acting far more intelligent than any penguin does according to humans, but she figured of it was needed she could erase the twins memory of her with no harm done.

The twins looked at the paper, one of them looked up. "Your name is Kia?" He asked and Kia nodded her head. The twins nodded slowly, trying to take in everything, what kind of crazy penguin that could write did they just adopt?

Finally one of the Twins spoke. "How can you write?" He asked a little timidly, this penguin reminded him allot of the penguins they had dealt with that night they spent at the zoo, freeze rays, secret bases, rampaging zoo animals, the boy shivered, that was his least favorite memory.

Kia grabbed the crayon she has been writing with and continued, it was sloppy but hopefully the boys would be able to understand it.

She handed them the paper and they began to read it.

'_There R thinks humins Dont no 'bout'_

The twins were getting interested and looked at Kia "Like what?" One of them asked while the other scribbled on the paper.

"You spelt allot of things wrong; it should look like this" he said and showed Kia the paper.

_"There are things humans don't know about.'_

His hand writing was neat, and easy to read for a kid.

Kia couldn't help but hold back a laugh, she didn't like being proven wrong, but it was still funny that the boy would take time to fix her spelling errors, she could get along with him.

Quickly she began to write some more, taking in what the boy had corrected her on. She quickly scribbled on the papers with the blue crayon, soon she had though she explained enough and handed the paper to the boys.

'_Thank 4 corecting me'_

she and written first and the boy made a mental note to correct that as well.

_'If I tel U, Do U promis to not tel any1 else?'_

The twins both nodded, they had already been called crazy when they told their parents about what happened at the zoo the night they stayed there, they probably would be called crazy again.

Kia smiled and began writing as fast as she could.

After a few minutes she was done and handed them the next paper.

'_I am a agent from AntRtica_, _I was transfurD here only a few Days AgO, I fight evil_.'

The letter continued on explaining a bit more on what she did and why she needed to get back to the zoo.

The Vesuvus twins finished reading and one of them started talking. "I have got to teach you proper grammar, your writing is terrible." He said and quickly began fixing all of her mistakes.

The other one however seemed to be in thought, he finally spoke; "Kia, I don't think you'll be able to just go back to the zoo. If we all of a sudden returned you, people would get suspicious, why don't you stay here, and we can drop you off at the zoo before school and you can stay there until school ends and you come home with us, Alice wouldn't mind." He said grinning evilly.

Kia thought this over, she finally went back to writing.

'_Im not a toy' _

she wrote and the boy nodded.

"We know that, and we promise we won't treat you like one." The boy promised.

Kia thought for a moment and finally wrote one last thing before getting off the chair.

'_Ill think bout it.' _

The note said and the penguin waddled over to a computer, she pointed to it multiple times.

The twins glanced at each other. "You want to use the computer?" One of them asked, and Kia nodded, she needed to contact the General and talk to him about this. The two boys glanced at each other and nodded. "Alright, I guess, we'll leave you alone for a bit." He said and the two walked out.

Kia sighed and hopped on the chair, she quickly hacked onto the P.I.O system that she had personally made, it was pretty easy to get through when you know what you're looking for. Kia frowned slightly, "I'm going to have to fix that glitch." She said out loud remembering that she had to fix a very slight glitch in the system.

She managed to get to Frost's computer, which was the hardest to get into, but Kia prided herself in her 'hacking' skills, it wasn't something she usually did.

She looked at the screen to see General Frost glaring at her. "Plunder, I have three questions for you, Why did you hack onto my computer, How did you do it, and Where the Carp are you?" He asked in his annoyed gruffy voice that instantly demanded authority.

Kia smiled sheepishly. "I'll start the the third question and work my way up to the first." She said and began sharing her answers. "I am in a delux Penthouse sweet-" she started and Frost raised an 'eyebrow' at her, well he would have if penguins had eyebrows.

Kia quickly continued. "Second question; I am one of, maybe even the best hacker any penguin or human has ever known, I built that computer system the P.I.O uses, and there is a slight small glitch and you're asking how?" She asked giving him a questioning look.

Frost nodded slowly, taking in the obvious that Kia had just stated.

The female penguin continued to talk, finally moving into the first question. "And finally we reach you last question, and to answer that question, I have to go back a little bit-" she started and saw the look on the General's face, he did not look happy.

Kia gulped and tugged gently at her big pink ribbon on her head, she did that whoever she was nervous, she actually had quite a few nervous habits, tugging at her bow was just one of them.

"Well, I got adopted at the Zoo, which you failed to tell me that was a possibility, anyways the boys that 'adopted' me are rather nice and I would very much like to stay with them as well, I would still do missions and be part of the penguin team, since I'd be there most of the time, but it would be nice to have something like a family again-nothing's been the same since Sweden." She said looking down, suddenly getting depressed at the mention of the country where it all happened.

Frost nodded on the screen, he wasn't so sure of what to say, it did sound like it could work, but these boys might become a liability for her in the future, she would have to understand that. "Alright Plunder, permission granted, just don't get to attached." He warned her and she gave a huge smile.

Kia's smile stayed for quite some time. "Thank you sir" she said and saluted. "Plunder out" she finished and ended the transmission, she got off the computer and began writing down a note for the boys when they came back in.

_'Ill stay, gonna go_ _settle som thinks, be back_ _som time- Kia.'_

She wrote, aware of how bad her grammar and spelling probably was, she has a lot of explaining to do.

She quickly made her way out the window and climbed down the building and began walking to the zoo, only to run into none other then the penguins. "Hey guys!" She said and got a big hug from Private.

Skipper looked at her suspiciously. "We were coming to rescue you, how'd you escape?" He asked.

Kia breathed in. "It's not quite like that..."

**Kia: Well, that's it, the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully next time Misty will be here too! Also, I am sorry that the twins were so OOC, but Misty figured that they would act different around animals since the no longer tortured them, so that's why. By the way, can you spot the references in this chapter?**

**Rico: Kabooom!*hacks up a bomb***

**Kia: No Rico! Stooop!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZ**

**WE APPEAR TO BE HAVING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES PLEASE STAND BY**_  
_


	11. Chapter 9: The lost Mug

**Hey guys it's me, Misty, that's tifht I'm back, sorry about my break down, it shouldn't happen again, you see I've Learned a very good thing lately.**

**It's not about how many reviews, favorites, follows, or views you get, it's about if you enjoyed writing it and** **want others too enjoy reading it, and I do.**

**So without further ado, I present** **to you the next chapter**

**Kia: this one is probably m**y **favorite chapter yet**.

**Me: Not that's not interesting Kia**, **but our readers want to read the story, not your commentary, which I will do sometime**.

"And that explains everything" Kia finished slowly, wondering what her team was going to say, she fiddled with her ribbon nervously and slowly tapped her webbed left foot up and down awaiting the response of her teammates.

Private honestly didn't know how to react, he firmly believed that those twins deserved a chance to prove that they weren't monsters and that they could care for something other then torturing others, but did he have to use a teammate for that too happen?

Rico didn't trust the Vesuvus twins at all, and although Kia had only been with the penguins for a short time, the explosives and weapons expert already felt a brotherly protectiveness over her, he was not happy and the thought of blowing the building up had crossed his mind more then once.

Kowalski was thinking logically about this, it had been oddly weird yet almost pleasant to have a female around the HQ again, the last one that stayed with them was Ma, and she had been extremely motherly to then, but was also smothering them, or 'making them soft' Kia had already proven that she was a neat-freak and the HQ had never been cleaner, but it was still weird to have her sleep in the HQ, perhaps this was a good idea.

Skipper was unsure of what he felt, he didn't like the Vesuvus twins at all, and he really didn't like the idea of Kia staying with them, much less her becoming their 'pet' he had seen what they do to 'pets' and the animals at the zoo, and it wasn't nice. However Kia had explained that the twins had been nice to her, and it this was what she really wanted it wouldn't be so bad...What was he thinking? There was no way he was letting one of his teammates live with those twins!

"Now Kia, I think you're being rash, why don't we all head back to the HQ and talk about this tomorrow." He said, thinking that some time would be good for everyone to think about what to do.

Kia nodded, she has expected this sort of reaction, well more or less...She has been expecting a bunch of yelling and confined to the HQ, and that she would have to write a note telling the Vesuvus Twins it would simply not work, but a little piece of her mind had somehow expected this sort of reaction as well, time to think would certainly be useful.

The next morning the team had a discussion on Kia's little adventure the previous day and due to a surprise call from General Frost, Skipper had agreed to let Kia stay 'part time' with the twins, she would stay here during school hours and for the entire day and night from Thursday through Saturday, and during the summer it would still be the same.

Everyone seemed happy with the agreement, and for the next few weeks everything went on fine, nothing really happened other then a broken 'smoothie maker' and a lost mug.

Actually that's a great story, we'll rewind a bit to the day Kia and Private lost Skipper's Mug.

It was a rather pleasant Friday afternoon, they had a few visitors but the zoo was rather quiet today, which gave the Penguins a well deserved day off.

Rico was spending the day with his beloved doll 'Ms Perky,' brushing her hair and singing too her, he rather liked his days off.

Kowalski was in the lab working on some new invention, no one knew what it was yet but every now and then they would hear a loud 'BANG' come from the lab.

Skipper was working on another 'ship in a bottle' over in a quiet corner of the HQ, carefully placing each piece were it needed to go.

However, Private and Kia were playing a nice game of Checkers.

"I win, again." Kia said smirking as she took his last checkers, she couldn't help but be smug, they had been playing checkers non-stop for a few hours now and Kia had beaten Private almost every time.

Private looked down at the black and red checkers board and groaned, he had lost over 11 times now. "Would it be too late to ask for a rematch?" He asked cutely, looking up at Kia with pleasing eyes.

Kia laughed and was already putting the checkers in place. "Sure, though isn't this our 11th rematch so far?" She asked sly as she finished placing the checkers down, Private didn't answer, which Kia simply laughed at.

Suddenly Kowalski burst out of his lab, he was covered in ash and his feathers looked a little singed, but he was completely happy as he held a little invention in his right flipper and exclaimed loudly; "I DID IT!"

This caused Rico to drop his hairbrush from the loud noise and for Skipper to almost drop his bottle, which he gave Kowalski a death glare after swiftly catching his latest project.

Kia got up from the table and walked over, her eyes shining with curiosity, a new invention always got her excited, even if she hadn't invented it.

"What is it?" Kia asked excitedly as she looked at the invention, Skipper, Rico, and Private walked over to see what was the newest invention was, probably something that would blow up the east cost.

Kowalski proudly showed off his invention. "I call it the; Dematerializer!" He said proudly as he showed them the little invention(which looked like a sardines can with a little antenna on it.)

Kia squealed excitedly and clapped her flippers at the invention, instantly knowing what it is and what it does by the name.

The others weren't quite as thrilled.

Rico simply grunted in gibberish, not sure what to think of the device, he wanted to blow it up, but he probably wasn't allowed to do that.

Private looked confused and put his flipper to his chin and tried to pronounce the name. "Demater what?" He asked confused.

Skipper glared at the invention. "Kowalski, this thing isn't going to blow up the East cost is it?" He asked suspicious of the Dematerializer.

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "The Dematerializer isn't going to blow up anything! It actually just teleports things to wherever you what them to go." He stated and Kia let out another excited squeal.

The device began to power up. "Observe" Kowalski said and pointed the Dematerializer at Private's Lunacorn toy. A blue beam shot out of the invention and shot the doll, it instantly disappeared and Private gasped.

Kowalski looked at his invention happily. "It works! It actually works! Haha! Beat that Blowhole! Who has the ' good stuff' now? Oh wait, it's me!" He exclaimed loudly doing a little victory dance while the others just watched him awkwardly.

With a grunt from Skipper, the scientist stopped and looked at his feet awkwardly.

Private looked over to where his Lunacorn had been, he turned to Kowalski. "K'walski, bring Princess Self-Respectra back!" He ordered looking at the device like it was some sort of dark magic.

Kowalski nodded and powered the Dematerializer up again. "Alright, I just need to type in the return coordinates, and the object will instantly return." He said and pointed his invention at the exact spot that the Lunacorn has been, another blue beam shot out of the ray and instantly the toy was back where it was before.

Kia's eyes went wide and she 'oohed' at the invention, it was probably one of the coolest things she had ever seen.

Private rushed over to his toy and hugged it.

Skipper began to waddle back over to his corner. "Good work Kowalski, your invention actually worked." He said somewhat sarcastically and everyone went back to doing what they has been before.

Well, Skipper and Rico did, Private and Kowalski had decided to go outside and Kia was taking a closer look at the Dematerializer, she had gotten Kowalski's permission to use the lab for awhile.

And well, she had walked into the lab, and began to mix some chemicals, but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off the little invention, she would poor some chemical into another and then glance back at the device, finally she couldn't take it anymore and walked over to it.

Kia picked it up gently. "A closer look couldn't hurt, right?" She said out loud to herself as she examined the little device.

Suddenly Private poked his head in. "Kia-" he started but stopped as he spotted Kia.

The penguin instantly reacted by jumping a foot back and smiling nervously. "I wasn't doing anything." She lied quickly, not knowing what else to do, she wasn't very good in situations like this.

Private looked at her suspiciously. "What're you doing with K'walski's Demater-whatever?" He asked curiously, walking in the lab.

Kia hung her head low. "I was looking at it, I figured looking at it couldn't hurt, I promise I'll put it back!" She replied quickly and handed the device to Private.

The young penguin glanced at her and laughed lightly. "It's alright Kia! I understand!" He said cheerfully and handed the device to Kia. "I just came to tell you that we're all getting Snowcones and were wondering if you would like to come, we could always get you Icecream." He said happily.

Kia smiled, Icecream did sound nice. "Alright." She said and the two walked out, unaware that Kia was still holding the Dematerializer.

They walked out of the lab when suddenly Kia tripped and tumbled into Private, they fell to the ground and the Dematerializer shot a blue beam out and hit two places, the first one being Skipper's mug, and the second being a mirror, the beam hit the mirror and bounced off it, hitting the Dematerializer in return, making both disappear instantly.

Luckily the rest of the team was outside, but that didn't make anything better, as the two penguins watched as the two things disappeared, the glanced at each other before Kia gulped. "Oh-No." She said wide-eyed at the whole situation.

The two quickly got up and Private asked, "what did you trip on?" They both looked down and saw Private's Lunacorn doll, Kia glared at him.

"Well, that's prove it isn't just my fault." She stated putting her flippers on her hips and walking over to the spot where the mug disappeared. "We have got to find the Dematerializer!" She said frantically and quickly realized she forgot the mug. "Oh and Skipper's mug as well." She added.

Right then, Kowalski poked his head in the HQ. "Are you two coming or not?" He asked glancing from Kia to Private.

The two penguins stood there, frozen on what to do or say.

Finally Private shook his head and hastily came up with an excuse. "Actually K'walski." He started. "Kia and I are going to stay here and uh-" He tried to think up something but couldn't.

Kia cut in as an idea came to her head. "Keep an eye on surveillance, you can never be too careful." She said nervously, chuckling slightly, hoping Kowalski didn't ask any other questions.

The scientist looked a little suspicious but nodded none the less. "Alright, I'll tell Skipper." He said and left.

Kia sighed in relief and turned to Private. "Alright, I have come up with a plan, first we will search the entire zoo, turn it upside down it we have too, and if it's not here then we bring the search out into Central Park, hopefully by then I can create a tracking device of sorts that will help us find the Dematerializer and Skipper's mug." She started, pacing back and forth in front of the young private.

"Hopefully we will have succeeded in retaining both objects before the rest of the team returns from retrieving Snowcones." She finished, looking at Private waiting for an answer.

Private nodded. "Alright, where should we start?" He asked but Kia was already making her way out of the habitat.

Kia was soon right outside the penguin habitat. "We haven't a moment to lose Private! Pay attention, we will start with the habitats closest to us, namely; the lemurs, Marlene's, the Chimps, and the baboons." Kia stated and slid over to the otter habitat, Private followed.

Once they were at the habitat, Kia walked over to the cave and knocked.

Inside the fake cave Marlene was cleaning when she heard a knock, but that couldn't be right, no one in the zoo knocked. She chuckled lightly, no one in the zoo cared up much for personal space either.

Still, someone was knocking on her cave entrance and for a split second, the otter forgot what to do, she snapped out of it and walked over to the entrance to be greeted by Kia and Private.

Kia smiled. "Hi there Marlene, how are you?" She asked but quickly answered for her. "Good? That's great! Anyways Private and I need to search your habitat you needn't worry, we will be quick." She said and walked on into the cave, Private followed.

Marlene stood there for a second before walking in with them. "Um, why do you need up search my home? And where is the rest or the team?" She asked confused.

Picking up a rug, Kia replied absentmindedly. "The other three are out getting Snowcones, I can't have them due to my allergy or whatever you would call it, and Private, being the sweet little penguin he is, decided to stay with me so that I wouldn't get lonely, as for your other question, I'm afraid that's classified." She said.

Private nodded. "We're looking for Skipper's Mug!" He said cheerfully, only to get Kia's flipper covering his beak, as she sent him a death glare, obviously Private didn't get what the word 'classified' meant.

Marlene looked from the two penguins and backed up a little. "You guys lost Skipper's mug?" She asked loudly.

Kia's eyes widened as she quickly hushed the otter. "Not so loud Marlene! You weren't supposed to know that!" She said and glared at Private again. "Yes, Private and I lost the mug, along with one of Kowalski's inventions, so please move aside and let us finish our search." She said and without waiting for an answer checked the rest of Marlene's habitat.

The penguins left quickly, only Private waved. "Bye Marlene!" He said cheerfully as he followed Kia to the Lemur's habitat.

Kia waltzed right into the lemur's habitat and walked over to Julian. "Hey Julian." She said casually, sitting on one of the barstools that was in the habitat.

The King smiled. "Why hello dere Girly Penguin! Have you come to praise the king(which is me)?" He asked, and put his hand to his chest and smiled proudly.

Kia rolled her eyes. "Sorry your highness, I'm a detective today, would you happen to know where a mug and a weird looking sardine's can is?" She asked as Private approached.

Julian nodded. "Er, Duh! De fishy can you speak of was a gift from da Sky Spirits! They sent be a gift from the heavens!" He exclaimed and stood up, praising the 'sky spirits' "Thank you Sky Spirits!" He shouted before turning back to Kia and Private, both looked rather excited.

"Great! Where is it?" Kia asked and stood up, she hadn't expected it to be this easy, but she wasn't going to act all paranoid because of it.

Julian snapped his fingers and Maurice walked over holding the Dematerializer, he handed it to King Julian and walked away, off to make a smoothie.

King Julian showed Kia his gift. "See, da Sky Spirits have been giving me gifts!" He said happily, but quickly Kia had snatched the Dematerializer out of his hands.

"Sorry KJ, but this is a penguin thing." She said and walked off a little, she and Private looked at the device excitedly.

Private tilted his head. "So the Mug must have been sent somewhere else." He said quietly and Kia nodded. "Where?" He asked.

Kia looked down at the device. "The Hoboken zoo-isn't that in New Jersey?" She asked, unaware of what that zoo really was.

Private nodded. "Can you bring the mug back?" He asked and Kia nodded.,

She had examined the device over a bit, and had come up the conclusion that as long as you pointed the Dematerializer at the location of the missing item, it would return there. "Of course Private, I just need to reprogram the-" she stopped talking as the Dematerializer died in front of her.

"This might be a problem." Kia said softly, the nervousness obvious in her voice.

Private nodded. "You think?" He asked as he looked down at the broken Dematerializer, how would they get the mug back now? The Hoboken Zoo was filled with almost all of the penguin's enemies! Hans, Clemson, Savio.

Kia was much more worried about the fact that they broke Kowalski's invention! She knew how it felt for someone to break an invention you had worked on for awhile, and she hated that feeling.

She turned to Private. "Well, let's get the mug from this 'Hoboken Zoo' which hopefully won't take to long, and then we figure out what to do about the Dematerializer, hopefully Snowcones takes longer then it should." She said calculating what would be the best approach to this other zoo.

Private gulped. "The Hoboken Zoo has almost all of our enemies! I don't know if we should go there!" He squeaked, not sure if it was a good idea. "Couldn't we did the Demater-what's it first and then teleport the mug back?" He asked hopefully.

Kia shook her head. "We don't have time! The mug is an in and out thing, but I don't even know how Kowalski invented the Dematerializer, it would take much longer to fix it then it would to simply fetch the mug." She explained and jumped into the zoo wall. "Hurry up."

They slid right into the Hoboken Zoo and Kia positioned herself in a bush as a hiding spot, Private was right behind her.

Kia had a pair of binoculars while Private had a smoke bomb belt that Kia and gotten from her old HQ, the female penguin was scanning the area, looking for any traces of the mug.

Private looked at her. "Kia?" He asked.

Without glancing at him Kia asked. "Yes Private?"

To which he replied. "Have you spotted the mug yet?" He couldn't help but feel that they should be getting back soon, after all getting Snowcones doesn't take that long and the others were probably already back and wondering where they were.

Kia shook her head. "Not yet-" she said but quickly continued with a different thought. "Hold on..." She trailed off for a few seconds. "Puffin at 3 o clock!" She said and watched the bird a bit more. "It's affirmative, he's holding a mug that has a striking resemblance to Skippers-hold on, it's a match! We have found the mug! I repeat we have found the mug!" She said excitedly.

Private looked at her weirdly. "Uh, Kia why are you talking like that?" He asked tilting his head slightly to the left.

She blushed slightly under her feathers. "Let's just say I get into character." She stated and jumped out of the bush. "Private, we need some cover." She ordered as she swiftly slid towards the puffin.

Private was pretty sure Kia meant that she wanted a smoke bomb, so he grabbed one off the belt and tossed it clumsily.

The smoke bomb went off and the puffin was rather confused, for when the smoke cleared, a female penguin had him pinned to the wall of his own habitat.

himself said; "ah, Private, so nice to see who, but who is your female friend?" He asked, laughing nervously as he glanced from Private to the mean looking female penguin who had him pinned to the wall, glaring at him.

"Oh that's-" he was about to answer put Kia put her flipper over his beak to silence him.

She continued to glare at the puffin. "Agent Plunder." She said quickly. "Now Hans, you're going to hand over that mug right now, understood?" She asked coldly, when she got into character, she was a stone cold agent, and not one too mess with.

Part of Hans wanted to comply and hand over the mug submissively, because he feared this new bird and what she might do too him if he didn't, but another part of him wouldn't allow himself to surrender so easily. "Or what?" He asked.

Kia smirked. "Do you really want too find out?" She asked in a tone that suggested it wasn't going to be pretty for Hans, but she would enjoy it verily.

Hand gulped and put his wings up in surrender. "Alright, alright you can have za cup!" He told them and Kia let him go and picked up the mug.

Kia turned to Private. "We need cover." She said and Private clumsily dropped another Smoke Bomb.

When the smoke cleared Hans was alone and he quickly entered his habitat, unsure of what just happened.

Outside the Zoo, Kia was staring triumphantly at the mug.

"Kia? You wouldn't have actually hurt him would you?" Private asked worriedly, he had never seen Kia in action and he was just glad she was on his side.

Kia simply shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know I might've, but I probably wouldn't have." She stated casually and they made their way back home.

Once they were at the HQ, they both got a huge lecture from Skipper, since they confessed everything. Needless to say, Skipper and Kowalski weren't to happy and Kia and Private for stuck on recon duty for the next month.

Though Skipper was furious at them for loosing his mug, he wasn't too hard on them, and Kowalski, though disappointed about the Dematerializer, wasn't to anger either.

After a long lecture from Skipper, It ended up just being Kowalski and Kia in the HQ.

Kia hung her head low. "I'm sorry." Was all she managed to say, still mentally punishing herself for what she did.

Kowalski sighed. "It's ok, I can fix the Dematerializer, and it wouldn't be the first time that happened to one of my inventions." He said and Kia brightened.

"I'll fix it for you and to make up for looking and loosing it, I'll help you with two-no three of your other inventions! Promise!" She said happily and began talking about inventions and blueprints and somewhere on the lines it became Quantum Physics.

Needless to say, that was the only real adventure Kia or Private had for the next month.

**Me: Well, there that's the next chapter! Enjoy! And even if you don't review, I will still continue this story!**

**Kia: but reviews are always welcome.**

**Me: yup! See you next chapter readers.**

**Kia: why did you say 'see you?' We aren't going to be able to 'see' them next chapter, that's just plain silly.**

**Me: well, you're just plain silly, how about that.**

**Kia: but I'm your OC!**

**Me: meh, whatever.**

**Kia: besides, it should he something like; *clears throat* 'until the next chapter, my well appreciated readers!'**

**Me: that sound rather weird, but I'll buy it, for now. But my appreciated readers!**


	12. Chapter 10: Fluff

**Hi readers, as you can see-er read? I am back to writing for this story, which means Kia is also here, in the authors note reading a book..******

**Kia: Well what else was I supposed to do? You don't really talk to me much, besides this book is just getting interesting!******

**Me: Really? Which book is it? Wait! I'm supposed to be talking to the readers, not some penguin!******

**Kia: Hurtful.****  
**  
**Me: Anyways, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up and running, you see I was halfway through writing it when I decided to take a completely different approach with the chapter.******

**Kia: I'll say, this was supposed to be a competition between Kowalski and I, I could have gotten the lab to myself for two weeks, but no, instead you decide to show my weak side again and add a bunch of unnecessary fluff.******

**Me: Ehehe, sorry about Kia, for some reason she is in a bad mood today, and she pretty much spoiled the chapter, so um sorry about that, shall we just get on to the chapter then? **

It was a nice November morning, and the Penguins were outside training, they didn't get that many visitors during November since it was getting cold, so they had more time to practice.

The four Penguins were training when Kia jumped into the habitat, and she had just arrived, but instead of greeting the boys and training with them, she jumped into the water and began swimming, and after a few laps, she jumped out of the water and disappeared into the HQ, not speaking a word to the guys.

The Penguins glanced at each other, that was certainly odd behavior for Kia, she usually greeted them happily and began training, talking a lot about completely random things that they usually blocked out.

Figuring something was up, the guys followed Kia into the HQ, only minutes after she had entered.

When they got inside, they saw a rather depressed penguin curled up in a corner of the room, sniffing slightly.

As soon as Kia spotted the Penguins, she stood up and walked over, trying to act normal. "Morning." She said, and made a sad attempt to smile.

The guys exchanged glances before Skipper cleared his throat. "Alright soldier, what's the matter?" He asked looking expectedly at the female penguin.

Kia looked down. "It's nothing, really, I'm just a little down today." She said, trying hard not to sniff again, she hated looking weak in front of others.  
From the looks on their faces, Kia figured that they didn't buy it.

"I will not have any of my soldiers moping around, what's bothering you?" Skipper asked sternly as the Penguins watched Kia.

She folded her flippers. "Nothing, I'm fine." She lied stubbornly, it was hard enough being shown as weak in front of anyone, but it was even worse considering they were her team, and boys, it just felt weird telling them about her problems.

Kowalski decided to talk. "If you were fine, you wouldn't have been near tears in that corner a minute ago." He said.

Kia couldn't fight it anymore. "Alright fine, I'm not fine, I'm hurt, well emotionally at least, and I'd rather not talk about it." She said and walked over to her bunk.

Private walked up to her. "You can tell us Kia" he said soothingly.

Kia sighed. "About two days ago, I heard that someone from Antartica was coming to New York to check on how I was doing, to see if I had learned anything by staying with your four, so I met with this penguin, and it turns out he was someone my family had known for ages." She started trying to avoid eye contact.

"You see, my family is full of possibly some of the smartest minds in Antartica, and all my life I had felt like a matched set, until this guy comes along and tells me that I was always the odd one out with not only my family, but the academy and pretty much anywhere else I would go." She tried to conceal some tears.

Kia looked away. "After he explained as harshly as he could that I was useless, and that the only reason I was sent here was because they were sick of me in Antartica, I corrected him, saying that I was sent here to learn from the best, and he said that he would have to see to it I got transferred to a different zoo, because you guys were probably already sick of me." She let a few tears drop.

"I didn't want to believe him, but over the past few hours, I have been thinking about it, and it all seems to make sense, am I really just a useless nobody that no one needs or wants? Was he right, are you guys sick of me too?" She asked, finally letting her tears stream as she sat back down and covered her face with her flippers, trying to hide from the Penguins.

The Penguins glanced at each other again, they weren't quite used to an emotional girl, they hadn't really dealt with anything like this before, but they did know that they were mad.

For Rico, he instantly felt protectiveness over her, like he would a sister and wanted to beat up this guy that made her cry, he had never actually had a sister, but he considered Kia to be his sister, which meant he was pretty protective of her.

For Private, he felt some anger towards this penguin, but he felt worse thinking that Kia thought she was useless and that no one liked her, he felt like it was his job to comfort her.

Kowalski was uncertain of his own emotions, he was angry, and felt a need to get back at this guy, but wasn't quite sure why, he assumed it was because he had gotten attached to Kia and it hurt him that she was in pain.

Skipper felt the same way he did whenever any of his boys were upset, he felt the need to get revenge on this guy, yet he also felt like he should get Kia back to her usual happy and over talkative self.

Private hugged her tightly. "We're not sick of you!" He said and got up.

Kia looked up. "R-really?" She asked, not convinced.

They all nodded.

Kowalski spoke next. "Absolutely not, in fact I quite enjoy having you around, it is a pleasant change to talk with someone who can keep up with me." He said and smiled warmly at Kia.

Private nodded and spoke after. "You've become a big sister to me, I don't think I could get sick of you." He said happily, making Kia smile slightly.

Rico grunted in agreement. "Oo one of us." He said encouragingly.

Skipper was the last of the four to speak. "You have become a valuable asset to the team, sometimes I wonder what we did without you here." He added.

Kia smiled and stood up. "Thanks guys." She said and pulled them into a big group hug.

After the hug, which only lasted a few seconds, Rico hacked up four bazookas and handed one to each of the guys, and pretty soon they were walking towards the exit.

Kia was confused. "Uh, guys were exactly are you going, and why didn't I get a bazooka?" She asked tilting her head a little.

Skipper turned to her. "Well isn't it obvious?" He asked and Kia shook her head.

Kowalski began explaining. "We're going on a mission." He said.

Kia looked at them, a little hurt. "Alright, well where's my bazooka, I'm coming too right?" She asked walking over.

Rico shook his head. "Nuh-uh" he said shocking Kia, didn't they just say they weren't sick of her? Didn't they want her to go with them.

Private smiled sheepishly. "I think you should probably stay here for this one Kia." He said looking at his webbed feet.

Skipper nodded. "Hey, what was the name of that penguin you were telling us about?" He asked as Private and Kowalski went topside.

Unaware of their plan Kia answered them. "Special agent Allen Clar." She said still angry at them for leaving her.

Skipper nodded. "Alright, Allen Clar, you're about to learn a lesson on teams." He said and went topside as well.

Rico laughed maniacally and waved to Kia as he went up as well. "Kaboom kaboom!" He said happily before he went up.

Kia grumbled for a minute before she realized exactly what they were doing. Her eyes widened as she climbed up the latter, just in time to see them waddle out of the zoo. "No, guys wait!"  
**  
****Alright, that's the chapter, I know it's really fluffy, and it you want to hear the rest of the story, tell me and I'll get it up here**.

**Now, recently someone brought I know mentioned that there isn't any romance yet, and I realized that you guys might want some romance, so um, tell me if you do, I don't do slash, and before you ask, yes I have Skilene planned, but if you want any Kia pairings tell me.******

**I have one in mind, but I would like to see what you guys want first.******

**Kia: wait a minute! You're letting them pick my love life? Shouldn't that be something I pick myself?**

**Me: would you prefer it if I give them a limited amount of options?******

**Kia: *grumbles* I guess since I'm apparently not in charge of anything dealing with my personal life.******

**Me: great! Here are the options.******

**Kowalski/Kia; Kowalskia(My personal favorite)****  
****Rico/Kia; Ria(I personally prefer this one as a brother/sister relationship)****  
****Julian/Kia; Julia? (I can't seem to think up a good couple name for this one)**  
**Blowhole/Kia; Blowia (I know, random, but face it this would be a twist)******

**And pretty much if you can think of one that you want, tell me, I'll see if I can add it.******

**Kia: I still don't like this.******

**Me: Well, to bad, you're getting some romance, well most likely.**


	13. Chapter 11: Kia Alone

**Hola, amigos! It's me Misty, bringing your the next chapter of Kia!******

**Kia: You know you could have thought up a cooler name for the story then my actual name right?******

**Me: Well, I couldn't think up anything betters! Anyways, I would like to personally thank AfriKat and Skyress1 for your continual reviews! I mean you guys are just awesome, I am not even kidding!******

**Kia: It's true, you guys are amazing.******

**Me: Alright, so time to reply to some of the reviews...**

**AfriKat, yes the last chapter was cute and cuddly, just like a few certain crime fighting Penguins we know and love, and since you were the only one to review about the whole pairings situation, you are probably gonna get the one you wanted.******

**Skyress1, yes Rico will finally be able to go; Kaboom. Thank you for how often you review, it's very nice, and yes, to fight a penguin, it would help to also be a penguin.******

**Kia: On to the chapter!**

Kia was debating wether or not to go after her friends, she didn't know what they would do to agent Clar, but they probably wouldn't do anything too bad, and that soul-crushing penguin did deserve whatever was coming to him, finally Kia decided against it. "Clar deserves whatever he gets." She decided and went back into the HQ.

She looked around and noticed it was kinda dusty. "Well, I guess I could always clean..." She said out loud and quickly grabbed a broom and replacing her pink bow with a colorful head rap, she didn't quite know why, but she couldn't clean without it.

Turning on some music from the stereo that she had brought over a few weeks ago after she realized the Penguins didn't have anything to listen to music with, she began cleaning.

After the HQ was spotless, Kia turned off the music and put her ribbon back on, she didn't quite know what to do next, she had been cleaning for the last 15 minutes, and now everything was sparkling clean.

"Huh, who knew without the Penguins here I'd get so bored." Kia said to herself as she plopped down and looked at the HQ, going over what she could do, she was supposed to stay here for the next week, and it was no fun without the guys. "I could visit the neighbors." She suggested to herself and nodded. "Alright, I'll do that!" Kia declared and went topside.

Kia decided to visit Marlene, she seemed nice.

The penguin landed in Marlene's habitat and waved to her. "Hi Marlene!" She said happily as she walked over to the otter.

Marlene waved back. "Hi Kia, what brings you here?" She asked.  
Kia sat down by the bush. "The guys are off on a mission that I was told to stay here for, and I already cleaned the entire HQ, but now I'm bored, so I decided to visit you!" She said happily and stood up again, she couldn't decide if she wanted to sit or stand.

Marlene looked at her, a little confused. "Alright I guess, would you like some fish? I could get some out." She said walking over to her cave entrance.

Kia shook her head. "I'm good, I ate before I came." She explained and walked around the habitat. "Your habitat is filthy." She stated, although truthfully isn't wasn't that dirty. "I could clean it up in no time." She said excitedly.

Marlene blinked. "Er, that's ok." She said.

The penguin nodded and put the broom she had got from seemingly nowhere down. "Right, so uh, what do you normally do when you have visitors?" Kia asked Marlene.

The otter thought about it, and she realized that she didn't really get visitors, sure the Penguins and lemurs would come over, but that was usually when they needed something, no one really came just to visit. "I don't know, No one really comes here just to visit." She confessed.

Kia nodded and they just kinda stood there in awkward silence for a minute. "Well, this has been a nice visit, but I think I'll be heading back now." Kia said and flipped out of the habitat, waving goodbye to the otter.

"Maybe I'll just watch something." Kia decided and went inside, turning on the tv.

She didn't really expect to see anything interesting, and she couldn't find the remote, so she just decided to watch whatever was on.

"Welcome back to: All Roses have Thorns" said the speaker voice on the tv, and then began a very sappy soap opera.

Kia rolled her eyes. "Great, a soap opera, maybe I'll do something else," she said and was about to turn off the tv, when something overly dramatic happened on the tv, Kia sat back down and began watching it. "I guess Soap Operas aren't so bad." She decided and continued to watch it.

_Many hours later..._

The soap opera was still on, and Kia was getting very emotional, there was a bowl of almost gone popcorn beside her and box of cereal to the side.

"No Edmund, don't walk away! Tell her that you love her!" Kia shouted at the tv, holding onto it with her flippers and staring at the screen.

Kia sighed contently and sat back down as 'Edmund' turned back around and confessed his love for this random girl on the screen. She suddenly gasped at the television. "Victoria, how dare you get involved! You crushed his heart two episodes ago! Leave them alone, they are finally happy!" She exclaimed to the tv emotionally.

All Roses have Thorns will return next Tuesday,! The voice spoke as the soap opera ended.

Kia gasped. "You can't end it on that! Victoria just confessed to Edmund that she has always loved him, and never meant to break his heart!" She yelled at the TV, pointed an accusing flipper at the screen.

Suddenly Kia realized exactly how long she had been sitting there, watching that soap opera. She poked her head outside to see it was dark. "Strange, the guys should be back by now..." She said and went back inside the HQ. "Maybe I should go and look for them." She said and grabbed her broom, it wasn't an actual weapon, but in the right flippers, it could be.

She was about to leave when she heard the tv turn on, she turned around and looked at the screen, her eyes widened at the sight that beheld her.

A little larger then normal rats, a gray rat wearing a red cap and cape with the letters R and M, was on the screen.

Kia glared at it and walked over, still holding the broom. "Hello Rat Master" she said angrily. "I thought you were dead." She said with pure hatred in her voice.

The rat on the tv simply laughed. "Did you really think that you were the only one to survive that explosion Kia? Your past team might be gone, but I'm not." The rat said in a slight French accent.

Kia glared at the rat. "If you survived, why not just stay away, why contact me?" Kia asked with disgust at the rat.

The Rat Master laughed evilly. "Because, I thought you might like to hear my latest plan." He said mockingly, he was hiding something.

The penguin looked disgusted. "I could care less about your new plan to demolish the world, Rat Master." She said holding the broom closer to her.

The rodent simply laughed again. "Oh, but this time I have something you don't." He said toying with the penguin.

Kia glared at him. "And what's that, stupidity? Because I hate to break it to you but you've had that all your life." She spat.

The Rat Master glared at her for a minute and shook his head. "No..." He started and moved out of the way, letting the camera focus on something else. "I've got your new team." He said laughing insanely.

Sure enough, the Penguins were tied up and hanging upside down from the ceiling with duck tape taped over their beaks, none of them looked happy.

Kia's eyes widened, and she instantly felt anger towards the rodent. "If you so much as pluck one of their feathers, I will impale you with this...this broom!" She threatened, showing him the broom.

The rodent simply laughed. "How are you supposed to do that if you don't even know where I am?" He asked and continued. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a world to end! Au revoir inutile fille!" He said in French and turned off the camera, making the screen go black.

In frustration, Kia tossed the broom at the tv. "How could he have gotten away? How did he find out about my team? What is he planning?" She asked out loud, unsure of what to do next, after all he had her teammates, and she didn't even know where they were or how she could free them, Kia only knew one thing and that was that she had to free them, and she that she would stop at nothing to get them back.

**Lalalalala, bet you didn't see that coming, did yah? I'm introducing Kia's old nemesis, and the Penguins have been captured, what will Kia do?******

**Kia: I'll tell you,what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna go find the Rat Master, and make him wish he never touched my team. ******

**Me: Maybe, or maybe I'll end the entire story here and leave everyone unhappy and make them hate me. :P******

**Kia: You wouldn't dare!******

**Me: Oh wouldn't I?**


	14. Chapter 12: Meet the Mouse

**Alright, Kia was right, I did not end the story last chapter.******

**Kia: I'm always right Misty, why should this time be any different?******

**Me: Getting a bit cocky there Kia...Anyways, I bring your chapter...Say, which chapter are we on?******

**Kia: Twelve, however the chapters listed on the site are now fourteen.******

**Me: And you're right again! Ugh, alright enjoy chapter 12.**

The Rat Master turned off the camera and laughed insanely, he turned to look at his big eared brown mouse assistant. "Did you see that Harvey? She was so helpless and lost, it was perfect!" He said, clasping his paws together and rubbing them against each other.

The little mouse slightly glared at his boss. "As I have told you multiple time sir, my name is not '_Harvey_' it is 'Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 15th." He explained and then answered the question. "I watched her reaction, and she did not seem 'helpless' or 'lost' sir." Harvey pointed out.

The rat rolled his eyes. "Nobody cares about your extremely long and boring name Harvey." He said and walked over to where he had the penguins tied up. "You have to know her as long as I have to see the lost look in her angry eyes." The Rat Master explained and rubbed his paws together again.

"My plan is working perfectly, would you like to hear it Harvey?" The rat asked, glancing at the mouse as he watched the penguins struggle to get free.

Harvey nodded his head and pulled on his abnormally huge ears.

The rat laughed evilly and began. "When Kia figures out she can trace that signal back to here, she will come and attempt to save her precious team, however when she gets here, I will be ready and with have my pit of venomous snakes below her team, then I will give her a choice, she can either surrender herself to me and save her team, or she watches them die." He said and chuckled darkly.

Harvey sighed, his boss had a stranger plan every time, he wouldn't be surprised if the next plan was even more crazy.

The Rat Master stopped basking in his glory and turned to Harvey. "How did you manage to trap four of the best agents in the P.I.O?" He asked, curios as to how his little minion took down these penguins.

Harvey smiled. "Well sir, I used my size to my advantage, no one ever suspects a mouse of anything worse then stealing cheese." He explained and the rat nodded, that made sense.

_Many hours before_

The four penguins waddled out of the zoo, each holding a bazooka.  
"Skippah, what are we going to do to this Allen Clar penguin?" Private asked, wondering what the leader had in mind.

Skipper shrugged and gestured to Rico. "We'll let Rico decide." He said calmly as Rico laughed maniacally. The flat headed penguin then turned to Kowalski. "Kowalski, we need leads as to the agents whereabouts." He ordered.

Kowalski nodded. "On it." He said and Rico hacked up Kowalski's IPhone for him.

They were nearing the other side of the park when a little mouse scurried past, they didn't think much of it at the time.

Harvey looked up at the much bigger animals and grabbed his dart shooter, taking a deep breath, he fired and hit the little chubby penguin with a dart that would render him unconscious.

Private felt something his his neck and seconds after he went into a slumber.

Skipper spotted this and began making orders. "Penguin down! We're under attack!" He exclaimed and looked around for the culprit, but couldn't see anyone. "Keep sharp boys, the attacker is obviously a master at blending in." He said and looked from tree to tree.

Harvey peaked his head out of a little hole he had found and aimed his dart shooter at the tall one, he fired and missed the first time.

Kowalski was looking around when something wooshed past him, he turned his head in the direction it came from and spotted a little mouse aiming poisonous darts at them. "It's the mouse!" He exclaimed loudly before getting hit in the side with one of the darts. "Einstein's theory of relativity!" He shouted before blacking out.

Skipper and Rico were back to back. "Alright Rico, it's just us left, find that mouse and take it down." Skipper ordered and the mouse suddenly showed himself, he scurried around by their webbed feet, making sure to avoid being stepped on.

Harvey avoided the tip of a bat from the penguin with the scar and began firing again, he aimed and hit the flat headed one in the shoulder.

He looked at the last penguin standing, this one hacked up a fire blaster and laughed darkly as he pointed the thing right at the mouse. Harvey gulped and fired the darts, one hit him in his left flipper, but he kept on going, the penguin fired up the blaster and Harvey had to dodge quickly to avoid becoming burnt-mouse.

Harvey hit the penguin again with the darts and he finally blacked out like the others.

Breathing heavily Harvey put his dart shooter down and looked at the sleeping birds, how was he supposed to move them now?

_A few hours after_

"Well Rat Master, are you proud of me? I got them all here and put them in a cage all by myself!" Harvey said happily to his boss as he showed him the waking penguins.

The Rat Master nodded and patted Harvey's head. "You did well Harvey." He said and the mouse was about to correct him on his name when the penguins woke up.

"Kowalski, status report." Skipper ordered as he got up, rubbing his shoulder, it was really sore.

The said penguin also stood up, rubbing his side. "It appears we are in a cage of some sort" he explained groggily.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "I know that Kowalski, any useful information you want to share solider?" He asked as the other two flightless birds woke up, rubbing the places where the darts had been.

Kowalski blinked a few times. "There is a penguin sized rat wearing a red cap and cape with a big eared mouse staring at us." He stated looking at the two rodents.

Skipper eyes widened at the sight of the rodents. "Do we know them?" He asked.

The Rat Master laughed and walked over to the cage. "No, we have never met." He explained, confusing the Penguins even more. "However we both know a certain pink ribbon wearing penguin who talks to much for her own good." He stated and laughed again, he did that allot.

The Penguins eyes widened as they realized who the rodent was talking about. "You know Kia?" Kowalski asked.

The rodent nodded. "I've known Kiandra a long time, but we never were really on good terms." He said and chuckled darkly. "I would try to end the world, her and her little team would stop me..." He said reminiscing on memories.

He suddenly grinned widely. "However, things will be different this time, because this time I have her team, Muahahahahahahahaha!" He said and pulled a classic evil villain pose with his head back, and his arms stretched out as he laughed evilly.

Skipper smirked. "Not today rodent." He said and turned to Rico. "Rico, get me a blowtorch." He ordered and Rico regurgitated up the said weapon and handed it to Skipper.

In no time at all, the Penguins were free of the cage and already making their way out, when suddenly a dart hit each of them in the back. Making them collapse again.

Harvey stood triumphantly by the sleeping Penguins, as he bested them twice with the last of his darts. "What should we do now? The cage didn't work." He asked his boss, glancing back at the penguins.

The Rat Master thought for a moment. "Tie them up, upside down." He ordered.

Harvey was about to comply when another thought came to him. "Won't they just escape again?" He asked, tilting his head, making one ear nearly hit the floor.  
The Rat Master considered this. "Duct tape their beaks shut." He ordered and Rico stirred slightly, he looked at the penguin timidly. "Extra tape for this one." He said and gestured to Rico.

Harvey nodded and got to work.

_Now_

The Rat Master smiled deviously. "Harvey, pull the tape off of them, except for the one that poses the biggest threat with his odd regurgitating powers." He ordered and Harvey climbed up onto the ropes, freeing Skipper, Kowalski, and Private from duct tape.

Skipper spoke. "You madman!" He exclaimed, glaring at the rodent. "What kind of sick, twisted game are you playing?" He asked trying to free himself again.

The rat chuckled darkly and walked over to some buttons, he smiled deviously at them, the shadows hiding most of his face. "One where I win..." He said darkly and laughed evilly as the shadows engulfed him, hiding most of him from the rest of them, enjoying his pre-victory victory.

**And that's chapter twelve, I thought it would be a good idea to do one about the penguins since most chapters are about Kia, so there you know how they got captured and you also know most of the Rat Master's plan**.

**Kia: So, where exactly are you going with this story?******

**Me: I can't tell you, then the readers would know!******

**Kia: You don't actually know where you're going with this do you?******

**Me: No, I do this time, well at least for the next two chapters, then I'm stuck, but hopefully I'll get an idea before then.******

**Kia: Yes, Hopefully. ****  
**  
**Me: R&R! **


	15. Chapter 13: Team of Two

**Well, I'm back with chapter 13! Yay! Anyways, I'm sure you are all eager to find out what Kia is gonna do to rescue the Penguins, and well it might not be quite what you were expecting.******

**Kia: I don't know, they might see this coming.******

**Me: I hope they don't, this was supposed to be a surprise!******

**Kia: Well, I'm sure they'll tell you if they guessed it or not in the reviews.******

**Me: Maybe, anyways let's get to the chapter!****  
**  
Kia banged her head on the wall in frustration, she didn't want to admit it, but she was lost. She jerked herself away from the wall and rubbed her head. "Owe." She said quietly, noting to herself that banging her head on the wall was a stupid thing to do.

She began walking around the HQ, going over her options. "I need to get the penguins back, that part is obvious, but how do I do It?" She asked herself. She paused for a minute. "Did the Rat Master call me Useless Girl in French?" She asked and began nodding her head, anger rising. "How dare he! What does he think that I don't know French? Because I do, I know French, and German, and Ital- Stay focused Kia" she reminded herself.

Kia nodded her head. "Right, stay focused, Soap operas, TV, Rat Master, Team, Captured, Rescue mission...Alone" she sighed, looking helplessly at the wall in front of her, and for the first time in her life, Kia realized how much she had begun to depend on her team, and exactly how much she cared for each of them which made the fact that they weren't with her even more painful.

The penguin slapped herself. "What are you doing Kia?! You are a solider for Newton's sake, you shouldn't be moping around, you should be forming a plan to rescue your team!" She reminded herself.

Kia nodded and pulled out a random map. "Right, a plan... Well, I can't go alone, that's for sure... But who could come with me? I doubt anyone in this zoo has any training at all! So that rules them out, and any reinforcements from Antartica would take far to long." She explained to herself, going over the options.

Kia suddenly lifted her head. "Wait!" She exclaimed loudly. "There is at least one other person that might help me..."

0000000000000000

She gulped as she looked up at the zoo in front of her. "Well, I'm here." She said and entered the Bronx Zoo.

Kia made her way to the penguin habitat and hid behind a trash can, watching for any signs of penguins.

She spotted a little chinstrap penguin and took her chance, she flipped right in front of him and looked the penguin directly in the eyes, clasping her flipper over the bird's beak before he could scream. "I'm looking for a penguin, he should be a new transfer here." She explained and let the bird talk.

The penguin was overly cheerful. "Do you mean Willy? He got here two days ago!" He said and Kia glanced around for a minute before nodding, hoping this '_Willy_' guy was the penguin she was looking for.

A moment later, a very handsome penguin, that was slightly taller then Kia, waddled over, he had baby blue eyes with a certain cocky yet handsome look in them.

He gasped when he spotted Kia. "Er, Kia what are you doing here?" The penguin asked.

Kia folded her flippers and glared at the penguin. "Hello Agent Clar, it's good to see you again." She said Icily.

Allen sighed and waddled over to her. "If you're here to get back at my because of what I said, don't." He said looking down at Kia.

She shook her head. "If I wanted to do that, I would've already, no this time I came to ask you for help." Kia explained, not making eye contact with the agent, this was kind of embarrassing for her, since it was almost like admitting to everything he had previously said to her.

The penguin froze, and looked at Kia confused, however the confusion only lasted a short time, before he straightened up to his full height and folded his flippers smugly. "Do my ear holes deceive me? Or did I hear correctly? Is the mighty solo agent Kiandra Plunder actually asking me for help?" He asked mockingly.

Kia resisted the urge to argue with him. "I don't know what I did to make you ha-" she paused considering her words. "Hate's awfully strong, I'll go with strongly dislike, maybe even loath." She decided out loud. "Look, I don't know what I did to make you strongly dislike, possibly even loath me, but I'm willing to call a temporary truce." She stated.

Allen let his shoulders slouch and he looked down, sighing a little. "Kia, I never hated, loathed, or strongly disliked you." He confessed.

Kia looked at him skeptically, folding her flippers again and tapping her webbed foot. "Alright, then would you care to explain your rather harsh criticism that you so bluntly expressed to me on our previous encounter?" She asked, her voice keeping the icy tone.

The taller penguin went from looking down to looking up, shifting awkwardly as he answered. "You left." He stated simply, and looked Kia in the eyes.

Her eyes widened in confusion. "Left? I left? You are going to have to do better than this Clar, because 'you left' isn't cutting it." She stated.

Allen nodded. "Remember all those years ago when we graduated from the academy?" He asked and Kia nodded slowly. "Well, when you left to be some sort of crazy undercover solo agent, I had to stay at the academy and train cadets that had just barely joined the academy, and I didn't mind, I was happy with whatever mission I got, and I still saw you often enough." He started, looking down again. "But then you got assigned to that team." He said with slight bitterness. "What did you call yourselves? Team Pineapple? It was something that involved fruit." He said trying to remember.

Kia breathed in as she remembered her previous team. "Watermelon, we called ourselves Team Watermelon, I didn't pick the name." She said quietly.

Allen nodded quickly. "Right, Watermelon, anyways I hardly saw you when you left to go be with those mammals that worked for different, less efficient agencies, but I continued on, it was lonely without you considering I never really talked to anyone." He paused, and bitterness crept into his voice again. "And then your team died! They died and even though you wouldn't show it, you were a wreck, and I was the only one to help you when you stayed at Antartica for those few months." He said.

Kia listened to what he said, trying to see what the problem was.

Finally, after a long pause, Allen spoke again. "And finally when you felt better, and I was beginning to think that everything was going to be like old times, you left me, again, for the third time you left and it was to much, you left and I guess when I got that mission to come and check on you and see how you fit in with your new team, something snapped, and I said some things that I now regret." He said and gulped. "And when I said I was going to try and get you transferred, it wasn't to another zoo, it was back to Antartica, because then I figured maybe it would be like old times again." He confessed.

Kia breathed outward. It all made sense, Allen had always been sort of sensitive, and back at the academy, Kia did have her little trio, Allen, Hazel, and herself, thinking back Kia realized exactly how much everything had changed since then, Hazel wasn't even around anymore.

Allen spoke again, which brought Kia back to reality. "Do you think you could forgive me?" He asked looking down again.

Kia sighed inwardly, she knew that she could either keep hold of this meaningless grudge for years if she wanted too, but now was not the time. "I forgive you Al" she said.

The agent sighed in relief and smiled slightly. "Great! So what do you need help with?" He asked eagerly, happy to be working with his friend again.

Kia looked down. "It turns out I wasn't the only one to survive that explosion in Sweden, the Rat Master also survived, and he has captured my team, I need help getting them back." She said and pulled out a map. "Knowing the Rat Master, and sadly I do, he would probably have them trapped in either an abandoned warehouse or factory, not sure why, but those are his favorite places." She started.

The female penguin then began pointed to places on the map. "I took the liberty of marking each of the locations that he could have them at." She said and continued to point to multiple places on the map.

Allen watched as Kia's flipper moved extremely fast on the map, pointing to allot of locations, he grabbed her flipper gently. "Kia, is there a faster way to find out where he is?" He asked, not wanting to go to all of those places.

Kia paused and thought for a moment, she hadn't really put much thought to another way of finding him, until that moment. "Well, I could trace the signal that he probably left on the television set." She said slowly, as she thought it over.

And after a moment of calmness, Kia suddenly leaped in the air. "Eureka! Why didn't I think of that before!? The signal, it was so obvious!" She stated excitedly and grabbed Allen by the flipper, dragging him out of the zoo. "Come on Al, we're headed back to the Central Park Zoo."

0000000000000

"So this is where you're staying?" Allen asked as he walked around the HQ, he picked up a random object and looked at it, pondering its existence.

They had just gotten to the HQ, and Kia was in the lab.

Kia nodded, and realized he couldn't see her nod. She inwardly sighed, wondering if she should mention her 'other' home. "Yep." She said, figuring the twins didn't need to be mentioned.

Allen nodded and walked over to the bunks. "Which one is yours?" He asked.

Kia poked her head out of the lab to see what he was looking at. "Uh, the top one." Kia said quickly and went back to working on tracing the signal.

The agent scoffed and held back laughter. "Wait, you're sleeping on the top one? Aren't you known for falling off your bunk?" He asked.

Kia sighed and waddled out of the lab glaring at her friend. "Yes." She stated and hooked a weird device onto the tv.

Allen laughed again. "How many times have you fallen out of this one?" He asked amused at the thought of Kia sleeping on the top bunk.

The scientist rolled her eyes, why were people so nosy? "Five times." She said quickly and banged the tv, waiting for a signal.

Allen turned to her. "Only five times? That's pretty good for you!" He said encouragingly.

Kia looked at the ground in embarrassment. "Five times this month." She added, trying to ignore the sound of the other agent's laughter.

"This month? We're only two weeks into this month! How have you fallen out that many times?" He asked, holding onto the wall for support from falling on the ground in laughter.

Kia avoided his gaze. "I'd rather not talk about it." She admitted.

Allen stopped laughing. "Alright, alright, I won't press you further..._Kiki_" he said making Kia stiffen.

She glared at him. "No one has called me Kiki since the academy, and I would prefer if no one ever did again, I hated that nickname so much." She stated, pointing a flipper at Allen.

The bird grumbled slightly. "Aww, but I always liked that nickname, it fit you so well." He said walking over to her.

Kia rolled her eyes. "Well it was annoying, it was one thing to have you and Hazel use that extremely childish nickname, but it was another when the entire academy started using it, I would prefer if that name was never mentioned again, or else people will start calling me that again." She said and glanced around nervously, hoping no one from the zoo was hiding and had heard that ridiculous nickname.

Allen rolled his eyes. "Alright _Kiandra_, I promise not to call you Kiki again, happy?" He asked.

Kia nodded excitedly. "I got a signal! The Rat Master is...at a dump." She said, all previous excitement gone, she hated dumps, they were always so filthy, and if there were two things she hated most, it was anything filthy, and snakes. "Well, no use moping around, let's go." She said, her voice full of dread at the very thought as she walked over to the exit and picked up the broom, she had a promise to keep.

Allen stopped her. "How are we gonna get there?" He asked.

Kia thought for a moment, an idea forming in her brain. "Hmmmmmm." She hummed thoughtfully. "I have an idea" she said and led Allen over to where they kept the car.

"Why is it so girly?" Allen asked the moment he saw it.

Kia shrugged and jumped in the drivers seat, putting the broom in the back. "I have no idea, I'm guessing it's always been like this, I personally like it." She said as Allen got in the front seat. "I should warm you that I have never driven this before" Kia said and zoomed off.

They had been driving in complete silence for the last 20 minutes, when Allen decided to speak. "So, do you like your team?" He asked calmly, as he looked over at Kia who had a completely terrified look on her face as she grabbed the wheel and twitched slightly, she had no idea driving would be so scary!

Kia nodded slowly. "Yeah, they're amazing." She said, calming down a little. "Private is so sweet and innocent, he reminds me of someone from my old team." She visibly relaxed as she began talking about the penguins. "Rico is a little on the crazy side, but he has really become like a brother to me." She said and smiled.

"Kowalski is possible the only other penguin who can actually keep up with me, I mean we seem to be on the same page most of the time, and he is one of the only other Penguins who love science as much as I do, he is also very sweet and caring." Kia explained. "Skipper is a great leader and he cares for each of the team like family, even if he can be a little harsh." She explained, now fully relaxed.  
Allen nodded. "What about _like_ like?" He asked awkwardly as he looked at the scenery.

Kia stopped the little pink flowered car and looked at Allen. "Allen Clar, are you asking me if I _like_ like any of the penguins on my team?" She asked and Clar nodded slightly, Kia looked away. "Isn't that rather personal?" She asked and started driving again, dismissing the question.

Clar decided it was probably best to just stay quiet after that.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kia stopped the car. "Well, we're here, at this filthy disgusting, smelly place where only the worms and _rats_ go." She said and grabbed the broom and waddled into the dump.

Allen followed her, he glanced down at the broom. "Can I ask why you brought the room? Don't you like fancy high tech gadgets and crazy inventions?" He asked, curious as to why she seemed so set in bringing the broom with them.

Kia glanced from the broom to Allen, before looking straight ahead again. "I believe I made a certain promise to my old enemy, besides in the right flippers, even this broom can be a weapon, sometimes it's even more appropriate then anything else." She said and chuckled lightly at the irony of using a broom to fight in a dump.

Uncertain of what Kia was getting at, Allen just nodded his head and smiled slightly, as they waddled further into the junkyard, ready to face whatever the Rat Master would throw at them.

**Well, that sums this chapter up, I would like to note that I hadn't planned for Allen Clar to be in this at all, only mentioned, but as I thought about it, I thought 'hey, why not?' And so yeah...******

**Kia: Also, if your curios, new and temporary transfer at the Bronx Zoo, was Al's cover story, he also apparently found it needed to have a cover name as well.******

**Me: Yep, just thought I should tell you that, R&R!**


	16. Intermission

**Welp, here we are with the next update, but wait! This isn't a chapter its...it's a-******

**Kia: Intermission, just a short funny intermission to prolong the penguins rescue even more, right Misty?******

**Me: yep, I really hope I'm aggravating all of you by making you wait even longer for the rescue, but I figured, things are getting kind of dark... Why not throw in a cute and cuddly intermission?******

**Kia: So, if this is an Intermission, does that mean we're halfway done with the story?**

**Me: Yup, so grab some popcorn, maybe some chocolate, possibly even some soda and sit back, relax, enjoy the little intermission, knowing that the Penguins are still in trouble and Kia is working with that Allen Clar guy about to maybe rescue them...**

_Yawn_ slowly my eyes open, and they slowly adjust to the sudden light.

_Slowly...Slow_

That's what I am, everything I do is slow. (I'm a sloth)

I eat slow, I walk slow, I climb slow, the only think I can do fast is fall asleep, because really that's all I do, sleep, eat, rest and repeat.

Everyone does, well at least everyone I know(which are all sloths) But since I'm a solitary creature, I don't interact with the others sloths very often.

After my eyes slowly adjusted to the light, I looked around, yep I was still in the very same spot I was when I fell asleep, not that it mattered, my life wouldn't change if I was a little to the right, or maybe a little to the left.

I couldn't help but sigh, every day I did the same thing, and it was boring.

You see, I am not like the other sloths, who are fine with their slow simple boring lives, they are happy without thinking of anything more then when to sleep and when to eat.

However, I have always been a bit different, I realized at a young age that sloths are probably the most boring creatures to ever walk- well slowly climb the earth, and I've always wanted to be something more.

Something more then a slothful sloth, that's right, our name literally means slow in the dictionary, why couldn't I have been something cooler then a dumb slow sloth, why couldn't I have been born a cheetah?

By know you are probably wondering how I know what cheetahs are, and what slothful means, however it was pretty easy to guess.

You see, as I have previously mentioned, I am different from the others, I spent most of my childhood listening to stories, and eventually I learned things.  
If only there was something I could do that would make me happy, if only I could do something exciting or at least fast.

_Fast_

I doubt any other sloth even knows what it means, but I do, and I want to be it, and maybe someday I can, maybe I can be fast, if only I could find out how...

A few days later, the slow sloth got a visit from a rather odd group of monkeys...

"Woohooo! Keep up Takili! You're falling behind!" Shouted a little Golden Lion Tamarin, who was hanging from his tail, waiting for his friend to catch up.

The monkey called Takili panted and swung over. "Sorry Kokatic, I was helping Venalla and Capun get their tails unstuck!" The female tamarin said as two more swung over.

Kokatic did a head count. "Well, everyone's here! Where should we go next?" He asked his companions, you see they were travelers and never stayed in one place.

Venalla looked around and spotted a tree. "That tree has funny brown bark! Let's go there!" She said excitedly and they begun swinging towards the tree.

The four small monkeys landed on the tree and suddenly felt in move. "It's alive!" One of them shouted as they all shot up a few branches.

The sloth slowly got up and sat, looking at the monkeys. "Who are you?" The sloth asked slowly.

Capun giggled. "What a funny looking tree! It's so furry" He said and pointed at the sloth.

Kokatic rolled his eyes. "Capun! That's not a tree, it's a sloth." He corrected.

The sloth nodded slowly. "What are you?" He asked slowly.

Kokatic smiled. "I'm Kokatic, and these are my siblings: Takili, Capun, and Venalla." He introduced and landed next to the sloth. "Who're you?" He asked.

The sloth answered him slowly. "Im Marlo." He responded.

The monkeys nodded and began wildly swinging around the sloth. "Wow! You move slow! Not like us! We move fast! Fast, fast, fast!" One of them said happily.

Marlo blinked slowly. "How do you move so fast, do you think you could help me?" He asked slowly, wondering if this was his change to go fast and be something more than a sloth.

The tamarins huddled close together talking quickly and quietly, after a few minutes, Kokatic turned to the sloth. "Sure as my tail is attached to the rest of me." He said and the sloth smiled.

Marlo tilted his head slowly. "Thank you!" He said happily.

Kokatic nodded. "It would be our pleasure Marlo!" He said and did a little bow.

A few minutes later, everything was ready.

Marlo found himself sitting in some weird contraption Venalla had made and was getting pulled back by three of the tamarins.

Kokatic was briefing Marlo on what to expect. "Now, when they release, you are gonna practically be flying! Then, prepare yourself for a crash landing, it'll be fun!" He said and patted the sloth on the back. He turned back to his crew. "And Release!" He exclaimed.

The next thing Marlo knew, he was in the air, going so fast he couldn't even believe it, and suddenly he crashed into a bush on the ground.

The sloth slowly walked out of the bush, holding onto his head, he had hit it as he fell, and it hurt. But he didn't care because in the first time in his life, Marlo had gone _fast_.

**Aww, what a cute little story! Anyways you'll get a real chapter next time, for now enjoy this cute story.******

**Kia: And take a cookie while you wait *holds out plate of cookies* sorry but they do have fish in them, I couldn't find anything else...**


	17. Chapter 14: Rescue

**As promised, here is the actual chapter, I think I've made you wait long enough, don't you think so Kia?******

**Kia: I don't know, you could stall a little longer, see what would happen...******

**Me: Nah, I should get this chapter out there, hey did you readers notice that throughout the story(plus my Halloween special) I have given Kia catchphrases.******

**Kia: It's true, see if you can spot them.******

**Me: Kia, would you mind sharing one of them now to get them started?******

**Kia: but of course... *clears throat* Eureka! ******

**Me: Thank you Kia, now onto the chapter!**

Kia and Allen were walking around looking for the Rat Master. "So do you remember the plan?" Kia asked the agent, after going over the plan for the third time.

Allen blinked and looked blank as he slowly shook his head, he simply didn't understand why Kia wanted such a weird and complicated plan, it just didn't make sense to him.

Kia rolled her eyes. "For Newton's sake Al! I've gone over operation: Rescue, three times, how can you not get it?" She asked irritatedly, after all in her opinion it was such a simply plan.

The agent shrugged. "Maybe you should explain in better!" He said and folded his flippers, after all it wasn't his fault he didn't speak 'genius'

Kia smacked her forehead, and grumbled. "Of for the love of gravity..." She muttered, she really missed having Kowalski around, at least he understood what she was talking about. "I go in alone, while you find away to sneak in and surprise them." She explained slowly, using the voice she would used when talking to someone stupid.

Allen sighed in exasperation. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" He asked confused, still folding his flippers.

Kia twitched slightly, she kinda felt like hurting him, just a little. "I did!" She said and rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Allen sighed. "Next time, try not to use such long boring words that no one understands." He suggested and Kia dismissed the thought with a wave of her flipper, how could anyone not know what the word: clandestine meant? It sounded completely vacuous and injudicious that no one would comprehend such elementary words.

The know-it-all was about to respond, when she walked into a building. "Oomph, I think we're here." She stated, her voice muffled by the metal.

A few minutes after going over the plan, Kia walked in, she simply strolled on in like it was no big deal. "Hey Rat Master!" She called to him as he turned around in shock to see her just waltz on in. "Yeah, normally I knock, but I didn't have any explosives this time." Kia explained, shrugging simply.

The Rat Master glared at her. "I never knew why you and your team found the need to bomb your way in, it wasted allot of good bombs." He said, walking over to the penguin, making sure to keep his distance, something seemed off about her this time.

Kia shrugged again. "It added dramatic effect." She explained and the rat nodded in agreement.  
"Anyways, I believe you have of mine? Metaphorically speaking of course, they aren't actually mine..." She said.

The Rat Master sighed and signaled with his tail for Harvey to bring them over. "This is why you left the catchphrases, slang talk, insults and any thing of the sorts to your other teammates, because you are really bad at it." He said, shaking his head as Kia failed at trash talking.

She glared at him. "I'll have you know that I have improved in my insults, I find it hurtful that you think that the rest of my team were the only ones capable of such talk." She said stubbornly.

The rat simply gave her a look of skepticism and folded his arms. "Oh really? Give me your best insult." He said rolling his eyes.

Kia went blank for a moment, before pulling a pathetic attempt at an insult. "Er, your tail is so smelly, not even a day old carton of rotten milk can cover up that smell..." She tried, thinking on the top of her head as she tried to insult him.

The Rat Master rolled his eyes. "I proved my point." He said as the four tied up birds were shown hanging upside down, behind him, he suddenly looked at the broom Kia was holding. "Why the broom?" He asked.

Kia glanced at her friends quickly before turning back to her nemesis, not answering him. "So Rat Master, what is your plan this time? What crazy new idea do you have for destroying the world? Bad smells? Cause you could uh, just wave your tail in front-a the world, and that could uh, work..." She said, attempting another insult.

This time pretty much everyone rolled their eyes. "Miss Kiandra Plunder, perhaps it would be better for you if you simply stopped trying, you are just embarrassing yourself, or perhaps I'm mistaken, and you do that already just by being you." The Rat Master sneered, making the penguin look down.

Kia didn't have a comeback for that.

The Rat Master chuckled darkly. "Now, for my evil plan." He said and gestured for Kia to follow him as he walked over to some computers. "I will use my creation, to dig a tunnel down to the center of earth, and explode it, thus ending the end of the world." He said in a rather bored voice as he showed Kia a weird looking machine.

Kia scoffed. "Can I just say that your plan is outright stupid? There are so many faults that even an idiot like yourself should be able to spot them, first you plan on tunneling to the center of earth? Well let me tell you..." Soon She was explaining how incredibly impossible the entire plan was.  
The Rat Master smirked, his plan was working perfectly.

Finally, after what seemed like a very long time, Kia had finished explaining how completely ridiculous his plan was. "To sum it up, the entire plan, even the smallest details, are a complete and utter fail, it would never work." She stated, looking smug as she folded her flippers in victory.

The Rat Master nodded, a small sly grin appearing in the corners of his mouth appeared. "True, but this did." He said and gestured with his head down to Kia's feet.

Kia looked down and felt a wave of embarrassment hit her, for when she was talking, Harvey had slipped on some penguin sized handcuffs around her feet, with them chained to the wall. "Oh, when did those get there?" She asked out loud.

The Rat Master smirked. "They were there five minutes into your boring lecture on 'physics' and boring stuff like that." He said and looked proudly at the trapped penguin.

While the two were talking, Allen had slipped in from behind and had freed the penguins, just like they had planned, and with the penguins freed, the fight was pretty much won.

After a few minutes, the Rat Master noticed the freed birds and growled in frustration. "Harvey! Snake minions! Get them!" He ordered and the minions got to work.

And the fight began.

With everyone else occupied with fighting(even the Rat Master) Kia decided to get herself free, she bent down and examined the cuffs, they were a bit more complex then she would have liked, but she could get out of them easily. Kia looked around and spotted a paper clip a few inches away from where Private was fighting two rattlesnakes.

"Private! Toss me that paper clip!" She shouted.

Private looked over at her as he dodged the snakes, he spotted the paper clip and tossed it to Kia, taking out the two snakes.

Kia grinned as the paper clip was tossed to her, she held out her flippers, prepared to catch it, but instead it landed just out of her reach. She grumbled and began reaching for it, missing it by inches. "This is pathetic, I am a genius, I should be able to find away to get that paper clip!" She scolded herself and then it hit her.

She quickly untied her broom and tossed one end on top of the paper clip, and dragged it closer to her with her broom, and once she could reach it, she grabbed it and used it to free herself.

Kia jumped into the battle.

The snakes were going down, and it looked like the penguins had won, when all of a sudden, the Rat Master grabbed Allen and held a knife in front of him. "Kia, I won't loose this time, and if I have to, I will take down your little friend here." He threatened, getting the penguins attention.

Kia glared daggers at him as the Rat Master slowly backed up, still threatening Allen. "I will give you two options Kia." He sneered. "Option one: surrender yourself to me, and I will leave this guy, and your team alone." He paused and smirked. "Or option two: this guy dies." He said.

Kia let her shoulders drop and she let out a depressed sigh. "Fine." She said.

This confused the Rat Master. "Fine? Fine what?" He asked.

The scientist sighed again. "You win, I surrender." She said and dropped her broom(yes, she still had it with her) Bowing her head, Kia waddled a few feet closer.

The Rat Master glanced around, confused. "You're never surrendered this easily, come to think of it, you've never surrendered at all...Why now?" He asked, tightening his grip on Allen.

Kia looked up, pain showing in her eyes. "A few days ago, a close friend of mine told me that I'm useless, an extra that no one wants or needs, at first I didn't believe him, but then I did, however then my team convinced me otherwise, and the friend even told me he was wrong in person, however recently, so like earlier today, I realized that he was right." She paused and looked around at the scene in front of her.

The snakes had her team cornered, Harvey had shot Rico with one of his sleeping darts, and the Rat Master had Allen, it wasn't looking to bright. "For all my life, I have been a useless extra that was never needed, however, when I was with Team Watermelon, I didn't feel useless, in fact that was the only place I wasn't. However, now with the rest of Team Watermelon gone, I've realized that I really don't have anything anymore, the penguins can carry on without me, so can the P.I.O, I have given up trying to find my place, and am willing to give up now." Kia finished, avoiding eye contact with any of the other penguins knowing it would just be to painful.

"Let my friends go, and I'll surrender."

From the corner of her eye, Kia could see the disappointed, disbelieving faces of her comrades, Skipper looked disappointed, while Kowalski had a confused, hurt look on his face, and Private had a look of pure disbelieve. "No, Kia!" He shouted.

The Rat Master ignored the youngest penguin and nodded to Kia while pushing Allen away, a few snakes came and escorted him to the others. "Harvey, tie her up." He ordered as the others were escorted out of the building by snakes.

Harvey did as he was told and tied Kia's flippers and feet.

The Rat Master blinked a few times, trying to register what just happened. He had just won.

"I won."

**Well, there I gave you the next chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I was working on Kia's family tree...******

**Kia: Don't ask me why, she all of a sudden decided that she needed to cover my family history, so yeah, oh also I would appreciate it if you didn't kill the author because of the chapter, because if you want the story to continue, we need her alive.******

**Me: Yeah!**


	18. Chapter 15: Bickering gets you nowhere

**Well, here's chapter 15, I hope you are all happy, I wasn't going to post this until Saturday, but Kia convinced me otherwise. ******

**Kia: You're welcome.**

The snakes tossed the birds out of the dump and slivered back in, leaving the penguins outside.

They all got up and Allen began walking back in, but Skipper stopped him. "Slow down solider, you can't just rush in there again." He reminded Allen, putting his flipper in front of him.

Clar glared at Skipper. "I don't care, I have to save Kia now." He said and pushed Skipper aside, walking further in, only to be stopped by Kowalski.

Kowalski stood in front of him. "We need a plan, rushing in there right now is something that they would be prepared for, we should come up with a plan and come back tonight." (It's early in the morning, the day after chapter: Fluff) He said already calculating a plan.

Allen glared at the taller penguin. "No, the longer we wait, the longer she could be dead by the time we do rescue her, I care for her, and I am going to get her back, with or without your help." He said, glaring angrily.

"I care for her too you know!" Kowalski yelled, getting a few awkward glanced from his team, So quickly added. "As a friend, we all do." He said, gesturing to his team.

Private waddled over to Allen. "Don't worry, we'll get her back." He said comfortingly patting his back, smiling optimistically.

Allen calmed down a little. "Alright then." He said, sighing in defeat. He looked a little down and broken for a minute, but composed himself again. "I guess it's time for some introductions." He stated, standing to his full height. "I'm Allen Clar"

The penguins eyes widened as they realized who he was, Rico pounded his flippers together and started walking towards Allen, babbling, glaring at him threateningly.

Kowalski glared at him disapprovingly, while Private leaned towards Skipper. "Skippah, isn't that the penguin we were going to go teach a lesson too?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

Allen looked at the four birds in confusion, surprise and shock. "Wait what?" He asked, completely baffled as to why they seemed so aggressive towards him by the mere mention of his name.

Skipper raised an eye at him. "Classified" he said quickly and held out his flipper."I'm Skipper." He said as Clar shook his flipper. "This here is Private." He said gesturing to the young penguin next to him. "The one about to best you up is Rico." He said and shook his head at Rico as he regurgitated a stick of dynamite.

Rico frowned and swallowed the dynamite.

Skipper pointed to Kowalski, who was still glaring at Clar with his clipboard in his flippers. "That's Kowalski." He said, finishing introducing everyone.

After the introductions, Skipper looked at his team. "Alright men, let's head back to the zoo and come up with a plan." He ordered and his team piled in the car, Allen was about to get in when Skipper stopped him. "No, you stay here, you're the reason that Kia even surrendered herself." He said and got in the car. "We'll rescue her ourselves." He said, slight bitterness in his voice.

Allen backed up in shock. "I know I'm to blame, I should never have gotten myself caught like that, but I should still be able to come with you guys!" He complained.

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "It wasn't you getting caught that made Kia surrender." He stated. "It was because of the depression you gave to her when you told her she was useless." He said.

Clar glared at Kowalski. "I already told her that I didn't mean any of it, besides if it's anyone's fault it's yours." He said, referring to the whole team. "She wouldn't have felt useless if you had included her more!" He yelled, and soon the two penguins were glaring daggers at each other.

Skipper groaned. "Ugh! That's enough." He said and sighed. "alright Allen, you can come, but you better be quiet, the last thing we need is you two bickering!" He said, pointing from Kowalski to Allen.

They bowed their heads and nodded.

Allen got in the car and smirked at Kowalski, like a little kid who had just won something.

Kowalski glared back.

000000000000000

Meanwhile, Kia was hopping around the base, with her flippers tied in the back and the feet tied as well, she was actually kind of bored. She hopped over to the Rat Master who was working on some blueprints. "Whatcha doing?" She asked innocently.

The Rat Master instantly covered up his blueprints and glared slightly at Kia. "Nothing that concerns you Plunder." He said.

Kia nodded slowly and peaked over at his plans. "Well, if it doesn't concern me, then I probably shouldn't tell you that your blueprints are wrong, you miscarried the two, if you even tried using that it would blow up." She said, gesturing with her head to the blueprints.

The Rat Master hurriedly looked over the blueprints, realizing that she was right, he let her see the blueprints. "Harvey!" He called loudly, making the mouse scurry over.

"Yes sir?"

"You miscarried the two, these blueprints are useless to me!" The Rat Master said dramatically and tossed the blue papers at the mouse.

Harvey sighed and picked up the papers. "Sorry sir, I wasn't aware of the two, should I remake them?" He asked as he gathered the papers up.

The Rat Master shook his head. "Why bother! You would just mess up on those as well!" He complained, throwing his hands in the air and walking a few feet away, muttering to himself.

Kia looked from The Rat Master to Harvey. "Can I get something to eat?" She asked, causing them both to look at her weirdly. "What? I'm hungry, and if I'm gonna be here for awhile, I should at least get some food, unless you're planning on starving me to death." She said and shrugged casually.

The Rat Master sighed. "Harvey, get Plunder some fish." He said and the mouse scurried off. "I'm thinking of just keeping you around as a prisoner." He admitted and looked a little sheepish. "I never actually thought of what I would do if I actually caught one of you." He said, referring to Kia and her old team.

Kia nodded and hopped over to the bucket of fish Harvey had just brought over, she stuck her head in the bucket and picked up a fish in her beak, eating it. "So, do I get a cell or am I just supposed to hop around not knowing where to go?" She asked as she ate another fish.

The rodents looked at each other, they hadn't even thought of a cell...

After a few minutes of the only noise being Kia eat fish, The Rat Master spoke. "Well,we don't have any prison cells, but I guess we could make the spare room a cell..." He said slowly and snapped his fingers. "Harvey, show Plunder to the spare room." He ordered, swishing his tail around as he turned back to his computers.

Harvey nodded and walked over to Kia, who had just finished eating. "If you'd just follow me, I'll show you to your room." He said and led Kia into a empty hallway.

Kia looked at her surroundings, hopping after the mouse. "So, where are the cameras?" She asked, noticing a lack of security cameras.

Harvey sheepishly rubbed his neck. "Well, we haven't actually set up any yet." He admitted and Kia nodded slowly, taking in everything she heard and saw.

Finally Harvey showed Kia to a door. "Well, here you go, there aren't any windows so you can't get out that way, and we will probably lock the door, should I get you some fish and water?" He asked and Kia shrugged.

Harvey took that as yes and told two snakes to get some, they came back shortly and Harvey opened the door to show a rather nice looking room, with a few pillows stuck in the corner for a bed.

The snakes put the food and water down and left.

Kia looked at the room. "Well, this is nice." She said quietly as she hopped in. "So are you going to untie me?" She asked Harvey, glancing back at the little mouse.

Harvey shook his head. "Sorry, I can't do that, but I'm sure you will be fine, you seem to know what to do without the use of your flippers anyways." He said and closed the door, locking it and leaving.

Kia sighed and hopped over to the pillows, she sat down and looked around the room, wondering what she should do with her time.

**And done, I know it's a little short, but Kia and I made a deal.******

**Kia: I got you a chapter before she was actually gonna post it, but she wasn't going to just give it to you, so she had to cut the chapter in half and give you the rest later, so that's why it's kinda sort, but you know, it's the best I could do for you readers.**


	19. Chapter 16: Freeing Kia

**Hey readers, guess what, I'm starting a fun fact paragraph, it'll range from actual animal facts, to facts about the Penguins of Madagascar, to facts about my ocs.**

Kia: She is compelled to do weird things like this.

Me: Yup.

Fun fact: Kia's very first draft wasn't that far from her actual personality, but she wasn't a penguin, she was a ring tailed lemur.

Kia: I am so glad you changed it, I never liked my first draft.

Me: Well, there is a reason it's called: First Draft.

The five penguins were back at the zoo, going over the plan to rescue Kia.

"Does everyone understand, or do I need to go over the plan a third time?" Skipper asked and turned to Private. "I'm looking at you Private." He said sarcastically.

Private nodded. "No, two times were enough." He said and smiled sheepishly.

The leader nodded and made some flipper signals. "Alright men, head out!" He ordered.

-  
Kia hopped out of the pillows and walked around in circles, she couldn't tell what time it was, and it was really boring in there.

After waiting a few minutes, Kia sighed. "Well, I'm pretty sure it's nighttime, I mean it's been really quiet out there..." She told herself, watching the door. "Well, I guess I'll have to risk it.." She said out loud and hopped over to the door and took a breath.

She opened her beak. "Hey! Anyone out there?" She yelled loudly. Kia hopped back a pace from the door and tilted her head, waiting a few seconds before picking up the now empty fish bucked with her beak and tossing it at the door, it banged loudly.

Kia kept up banging at the door and yelling loudly for a few minutes before Harvey opened the door, his fur was all ruffled and his eyes groggy. "What is it?" He asked tiredly.

The penguin tilted her head innocently. "I have to go to the bathroom." She complained in a rather adorably innocent voice.

Harvey sighed tiredly. "Alright, come on." He said and groggily let Kia out of the spare room.

Kia smirked to herself, her calculations were correct, it was dark outside. "What time is it?" She asked innocently, looking at her surroundings as she hopped beside Harvey.

The mouse blinked a few times. "Um, around one." He said tiredly, he was asleep and had been rudely awaken my Kia.

Kia nodded. "So, is everyone here asleep?" She asked, trying to sound innocent.

Harvey grumbled a little. "Everyone besides us." He said grumpily.

Kia smirked. "That's all I needed to know." She said and stopped hopping, she jumped in the air and kicked Harvey against the wall, knocking him out, which wasn't that hard since Harvey was really weak. "Sorry Harvey, but I can't have you chaperoning me around right now." She apologized.

After a minute of standing there, Kia looked down at Harvey. "Well, what do I do with you now?" She asked him, even though he was knocked out.

She ended up putting him on her feet and continued hopping, she looked down to where Harvey was sleeping on her feet. "It's a good thing you're tiny." She said and hopped over to the control room.

Kia used her beak to turn on the computer, she looked at the screen and then back at the keyboard, the Rat Master had put a lock on his computer. "Let's see if he's still as predictable as I remember." She whispered and entered in the code with her beak.

The lock vanished and she gained full access to the computer. "Ratmars." She said and rolled her eyes. "Typical." Kia stated and began her work.

Right then, the 'door' opened and the penguins flipped in, posing in their usual commando position, with Allen waddling in after them.

Kia looked at them in shock. "What're you guys doing here?" She asked in surprise, she was pretty sure she made it plain as day that she didn't want to be rescued.

The penguins looked at her, equally confused. "We came to rescue you." Kowalski explained as the five boys walked over.

Kia looked up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes before turning back to the penguins. "I didn't need to be rescued! I thought I made that clear when I surrendered myself with that rather depressing speech about me being useless!" She said in annoyance.

Private looked at her. "But Kia, you aren't useless." He said sweetly.

Kia twitched slightly, like she did whenever she was super annoyed. "I know that! It was all part of my plan." She stated and probably would have folded her flippers in annoyance if they weren't tied behind her back.

Skipper raised an eye. "Your plan?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, my plan. Using the excuse that I believed I was useless and all that, I would surrender myself to the Rat Master, and then when they were all sleeping, I was going to make my way over here and find out what the Rat Master's real evil plan was, then destroy it, and blow up the base." She said casually.

Allen looked at her in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me about your plan?" He asked, somewhat hurt that she didn't tell him.

Kia shrugged. "For it to work, everything needed to be completely believable, and face it Al, you are horrible at pretending, if you knew the extent of my plan, you probably would've ruined it." She stated simply, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but that was the reason.

Private tilted his head. "How did you know everything was going to go as you planned?" He asked.

Kia smiled brightly. "I always plan at least five steps ahead, at most twenty, my brain always gets to work on the next steps before anyone else could even think up what they are, I'm subconsciously preparing myself for any situation, and if something changes then my mind works around it, I'm sure Kowalski can vouch that we scientists really do think that far ahead." She said and gestured to Kowalski, who nodded in agreement.

Skipper looked at her as Allen looked away. "Why are you still tied up, and what's with the mouse?" He asked looking down to where Harvey was sleeping.

Kia smiled sheepishly. "Well, I knocked out Harvey and had no where else to put him, and they wouldn't untie me." She said.

Skipper grabbed a knife that was conveniently right next to Kia and showed it to her.

She smiled, her feathers hot with embarrassment. "How could I have missed that?" She asked, mostly to herself as Rico untied her. Kia thanked Rico and turned back to the computer. "Well guess I should thank you guys for rescuing me, it was a sweet gesture." She said and finished clearing everything off the computers.

Suddenly, Allen tripped and stumbled onto a big red button, which sent an alarm throughout the entire base, waking up the Rat Master and the snakes, Kia looked at Allen. "Well, my plan is officially down the drain." She stated as she tossed her flippers in the air in exasperation. "Metaphorically speaking of course." Kia added quickly.

The Rat Master and the twenty snakes ran into the rom and the Rat Master gasped. "Why can't I ever keep a prisoner?" He asked to no one in particular. "What are you standing around for? Get them!" He ordered his snakes and they slithered over.

The penguins were ready and the fight began.

Private and Rico were back to back facing about five of the snakes, while Skipper was fighting another five, and Kowalski, Kia, and Allen were standing in front of the other ten.

Kia held up her flipper. "Before we actually start fighting, can you take your minion back?" She asked The Rat Master as she gestured down to Harvey, who was curled up on her feet, similar to a baby penguin.

The Rat Master glanced at Harvey. "It's probably better not to ask." He muttered to himself before turning back to Kia. "Just place him down somewhere." He ordered.

Kia nodded and grabbed Harvey, she walked over to a filthy chair was, she grimaced at the dusty chair, but gently placed Harvey down none the least before jumping back over to Kowalski, and Allen.

The Rat Master waited for her to get back to her place by her friends. "Are we good now?" He asked and Kia nodded. "Adders attack!" He ordered and the actually fight began.

Private and Rico wre trying to fight the snakes and not get bit since they were dealing with some poisonous ones, Skipper was pulling some mad commando skills while fighting some snakes.

Kowalski and Kia were working like a well oiled machine, completely in-sinc

with each other, and Allen was kinda off to his own as he fought beside the two scientists.

Suddenly, a snake shot out and bit Allen on the leg, making him cringe and fall to the ground in pain. "It bit me! Now I'm probably going to die!" He shouted dramatically, making Kia and Kowalski turn to him.

Kia waddled over, making sure to keep an eye on the snakes. "Which one bit you?" She asked and Allen pointed to one, Kia visibly relaxed. "Allen that one isn't ven-" She was cut off as Allen let out a groan and whimpered.

"If I die today Kia, there is one thing I want to tell you, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time." He said and grabbed her flippers. Kia sighed and looked at the ceiling.

Kowalski walked over, fighting off two snakes. "The snake that bit you was a simple gar-" He started but was cut off by Allen.

Allen looked at Kia. "I've liked you since the moment we met!"

Kia, not quite getting it patted his head. "Yeah, yeah, we're great friends, but the snake wasn't ven-" she tried to say, but Allen continued talking.

He looked into her eyes. "I like you, like you,Kia." He said sincerely.

After a moment of confusion, realization struck Kia, and her eyes widened for a minute, before rubbing her neck. "This is awkward." She stated, not making eye contact with either of her friends.

Allen looked confused. "What is?" He asked, tilting his head.

Kia avoided eye contact. "Well, first of the snake that bit you was a Garden Snake, they aren't venomous." She said.

Clar had a look of sheer terror when he heard that. "Oh." He said simply, blushing so hard you could see it through his feathers.

Kowalski cleared his throat. "We do still have about seven snakes to fight." He reminded them as he stood there awkwardly, he had heard the entire thing and didn't really know what to do.

Kia nodded. "We should get back to that." She said and Allen agreed, standing up.

While everyone else was fighting, little Harvey had just woken up and tumbled off the chair, falling onto a big red button.

The Rat Master glared at the mouse. "You fool! You've just pressed the self-destruct button. Now the base is going to blowup!" He yelled and everyone started screaming and slithering/running around as the count down started.

Skipper called for his team. "Well Gentlemen, and Kia, I believe our work here is done." He said and they all slid out of the building.

Once they were safely away from the base, it exploded.

-

The next day, the Penguins were saying goodbye to Allen Clar as he got ready to head back to Antartica.

Skipper went first. "You're a fine soldier Clar, I misjudged you." He said and shook flippers with Allen before stepping back and letting Kowalski go next.

After everyone else had said their goodbyes, Kia walked over to Allen. "Have fun in Antartica." She said smiling at her friend.

Allen smiled back. "Before I go, can I ask you,a question?" He asked and Kia nodded. "Last night, when I confessed my feelings for you, I kept wondering something..." He paused and looked directly into her eyes. "Do you feel the same about me?" He asked, his voice hopeful.

Kia didn't say anything at first, and instead just watched him before finally answering. She took in a breath and slowly shook her head. "No Al, I don't." She said softly, looking down.

Allen nodded and breathed in. "Thanks for being honest with me, I think it would have driven me crazy not knowing." He said looking away.

They were both silent for a while before Skipper called for Kia.

She looked up. "Well, I have to go." She said and hugged Allen before waddling away to her team.

Allen sighed and watched them leave, before he turned back to the Bronx zoo and waddled in, he jumped into the penguin habitat and waited for the zookeeper to come with a crate, but they never did.

Suddenly, Allen heard his little communications device on his flipper start beeping, he moved a few feathers and looked at it, a little picture of General Frost was on the screen. Allen saluted with his other flipper, he prided himself in being one of the few penguin operatives to get a wrist communicator, and he didn't want to loose it. "General." He said stiffly.

The General spoke. "Clar, there has been a change in plans, you aren't coming back to Antartica." Frost paused for a second. "No, I have a different mission for you."

**And done, I hope you enjoyed it.**

Kia: R&R!


	20. Chapter 17: What happens when

**First, AfriKat, nope, we still have ten chapters left(counting this one.)******

**Kia: Second, Misty and I have decided it would be nice if we added a previously on Kia, so that's gonna happen.******

**Me: Third, fun fact: Most penguins lay two eggs each year, however Emperor penguins only lay one.**

_Previously on Kia...___

_"You can't end it like that! Victoria just confessed to Edmund that she has always loved him and never meant to break his heart!" ___

_"What about like, like?" _

___"Allen Clar, are you asking me if I like, like any of the penguins on my time? Isn't that rather personal?" _

-

It had been about two weeks since Allen left, and although things had returned to normal, Kia had gotten extremely clumsy, she nearly exploding the HQ two times.

Right then, Kia was watching her new favorite show while the others got snowcones. "Oh Edmund, why are you leading Linda on? You don't even like her! You and Victoria got together last week!" She shouted at the tv.

_'All Roses have Thorns'_ was on again, and Kia had made sure the penguins were out so that she could watch her show, considering that when they got to pick what to watch, it was either '_Lunacorns_' (for Private) or '_Shirtless Ninja Action'_ which Kia found incredibly boring.

So there she was, sitting watching the television, with an empty tissue box to her left, and some icecream to her right.

_"'All Roses have Thorns'_ Will return next Tuesday."

Kia huffed and got up, her show was now over and she had to clean up, she put away the icecream and cleared away the tissues, but when she got to the box, her foot got stuck.

"Well this is great." Kia said sarcastically and started hopping around on one foot trying to get her foot out of the tissue box. After a minute of trying to shake her foot out, she heard someone open the hatch, she quickly his her stuck foot and watched as the Penguins entered the HQ.

Kia smiled at them. "How were the snowcones?" She asked, as she nervously glanced back at her stuck foot.

Private smiled back. "They were smashing good, it's to bad you can't have them." He said cheerfully and Kia nodded quickly.

Skipper looked at Kia. "Well, it's time we got back to training." He said and they began heading back up.

Kia laughed nervously. "I'll be up there in a minute." She promised and waited for them to leave before hopping back into the open. "Now how do I get my foot out?" She asked herself in a whisper.

"Eureka!" She shouted after a moment of thinking. "I can use my other foot to get it out!" She said happily and began trying to push the box off her foot with her other one, but only succeeded in getting her other foot stuck in there.

She began hopping around again, now trying to get both of her feet out. "Why. Is. This. So. Hard?" She asked as she hopped into the lab, glaring down at the box, and without really looking, she knocked into a shelf and knocked a small empty test tube down, which of course landed on her left flipper, getting that stuck in there.

Kia glared at her stuck flipper. "I'm not even sure how this happened. " She said angrily began wacking her flipper against the walls, hoping to break the beaker, however it didn't break.

The penguin felt like screaming in exasperation. Kia threw her flippers in the air, and of course she tripped and somehow got her free flipper stuck in a slightly opened sardines can, it was open enough just for her to get her flipper stuck.

She visibly cringed. "Ewe, I can feel the fish in here, and it is a bit to slimy for fish." She said and hopped out of the lab, wondering how on earth she got her flippers and feet stuck in less then two minutes. "Alright, I'll focus on my feet first." She decided.

Kia didn't know what else to do, so she stuck her beak in the box and tried to rip it open, which of course failed, and she only managed to get her beak stuck in there as well. "Why do they make these so hard to rip?" She asked, her voice slightly muffled because of the box.

The scientist hopped around the HQ aimlessly, trying to come up with a good idea as to how to get herself out of this interesting situation.

While she was hopping, somehow her bow managed to get caught on something, and it halfway came undone. Kia growled in frustration and attempted to see what her ribbon had got caught onto, but of course, she couldn't see.

The ribbon had somehow got caught on one of Kia's inventions that she left on her bunk.

And it just so happened that the ribbon turned on the device, which of course was a magnet that stuck to the ceiling, and so up the invention went, and so did the ribbon, and Kia.

So there Kia was, hanging from the ceiling, with her right flipper stuck in a sardines can, and her left one in a test tube, with her feet and beak stuck in a tissue box and her ribbon half undone and clinging onto her invention, which was stuck to the wall, and that is how the penguins found her when Rico was sent down to see what was taking her so long.

Rico of course burst out laughing, which made the others come down to see what was so funny, and soon they were all laughing, with Kia blushing bright red.

"If you're all quite done laughing, could someone help me get down?" Kia asked, her voice slightly muffled.

Kowalski tried to contain his laughter. "Apologies Kia, but I don't see how anyone couldn't laugh." He said and held back chuckles while Kia glared at her team.

Skipper quit laughing. "How did you manage to pull this one off?" He asked as he nodded to Rico and Private who got to work on getting Kia down.

Once Kia was back on the ground, and free, she stretched before turning to Skipper. "Well,my foot got stuck in the tissue box, and I tried to get it out using my other foot, but that only got that foot stuck in there too, then as I was looking for something to free my feet, this empty beaker fell on my flipper." She explained and showed him the test tube.

"Then my other flipper got stuck in that rather slimy and disgusting sardines can, then my ribbon got stuck on my invention, I'm not sure how, and it turned on the invention and up I went, along with the box, the test tube, the sardines and the invention." Kia finished explaining and Rico laughed again.

Skipper raised an eye at Kia. "How the Duce, did the manage all that in less then five minutes?" He asked and Kia shrugged. "I don't think we can leave you alone anymore." Skipper said and Kia's eyes widened.

She walked over to Skipper. "Just because I got stuck to the ceiling one time doesn't mean you can't leave me alone!" She argued, folding her flippers and huffing again.

The shorter penguin shook his head. "I'm not just talking about this, whenever we leave you alone, something happens, you nearly blew up the HQ twice! Not to mention you watch all those dramatic soap operas." He added and Kia's eyes widened even more.

Kia looked completely shocked. "How do you know about the shows I watch?" She asked, almost not wanting to find out.

Skipper smirked. "Classified." He said and began walking towards the entrance/exit. "Come on men, and Kia we have training." He ordered and they went up.

Kia stayed down for a minute, her ribbon falling in her face as she folded her flippers again. "I can be left alone." She grumbled stubbornly.

"Come on Kia, we don't want another tissue box problem do we?" Skipper called from outside sarcastically. Kia sighed and began climbing up, she had a feeling that she would never live this down.

-

A few days later Kowalski and Kia were working on something in the lab.  
"Well, we could always use the maguffium 239 sample we collected a few days ago." Kia suggested as the two scientists looked over blueprints, they were trying to find a substance that would add more power to their latest invention.

Kowalski nodded. "That might work, can you go get it?" He asked as he went over the blueprints. "I want to see exactly how much we would have to use." He added and Kia nodded.

She began walking over to where they kept the chemicals. "Sure, hey have you ever wondered what would happen if we added some other random chemicals in with this?" She asked as she grabbed in and began walking back. "I mean we never add anything to this, so what would happen if we did?" She asked and Kowalski stepped forward to see the pink liquid.

Kia gave the maguffium to Kowalski and he placed it on the table. "Why don't we try it?" He asked and Kia's eyes gleamed at the thought. "I'll get some other chemicals to add to it." He said and began walking towards the beakers, when suddenly he tripped, and accidentally tripped Kia as well, and they both fell down.

In quite the awkward position as well, see Kowalski landed on his back, and Kia fell on top of him.

Kia felt herself beginning to blush. "This is awkward." She said quietly and began getting up, only to trip again, and have them tumble a bit, landing in almost the exact same position, however this time Kia was on the ground, and Kowalski on top

After a few moments of awkward silence, they got up and Kia brushed her feathers down, her face flustered. "I think I'm just gonna go now." She said quickly and Kowalski nodded in agreement, to flustered to say anything.

Kia quickly walked out of the lab and ran into Private, he looked at her with concern. "Kia are you ok?" He asked sweetly.

She didn't answer.

Private glanced at the lab door. "What were you and K'walski doing?" He asked curiously, wondering what could have made Kia so red.

Kia glanced at the lab door. "Chemistry" she said and as quickly as she could she ran out of the HQ, hoping to get some fresh air.

Private watched Kia go and then decided to talk to Kowalski, he opened the door to see a very flustered Kowalski sitting down looking at some pink liquid. "K'walski?" He asked as he slowly entered.

Kowalski nearly jumped out of his feathers. "Oh, er, Private, what can I do for you?" He asked, regaining himself.

Private glanced outside the lab to where Kia had darted up, then back to Kowalski. "I was just wondering what you and Kia were doing?" He asked, innocently.

Kowalski seemed to get rather embarrassed and quickly said "Nothing, nothing at all." He said hurriedly and turned back to his blueprints.

Private decided not to meddle anymore and just walked back out of the lab, wondering what was wrong with them.

**That's it for this chapter, and from now on, I'm putting how many chapters we have left down here at the bottom, so yep 9 chapters left. ******

**Kia: Along with another long authors note and an epilogue.******

**Me: Correct. So if you are wondering why I even added this chapter, it was because I felt like it would be a good idea for some cute funny stuff before we get back to the serious stuff.******

**Kia: Be sure to tell us what you think in the reviews, we really appreciate the reviews you give us, we especially appreciate the reviewers who make sure to review on every chapter. (I'm looking at you AfriKat, thanks for the constant reviews!) R&R!**


	21. Chapter 18: The Flying Storm

**Welcome back Readers! ******

**Kia: As you know, Misty likes to post a chapter a day, even if that means staying up until 3, which she normally does for all of you, so if you could work that appreciation into a review, that would be amazing. ******

**Me: Well, avoiding the grumpy penguin in my room, shall we get onto the story?******

**Fun fact: Starting in January, Dreamworks is doing a spin off series for King Julian, before the Madagascar Movies, it's amazing how big of a franchise Madagascar is isn't it? ****  
**  
_Previously on Kia___

_"Remember all those years ago when we graduated from the academy?"___

_"Because then I figured maybe it would be like old times again."___

_Kia did have her little trio, Allen, Hazel, and herself. ___

_Hazel wasn't even around anymore...___

_"I won't press you further...Kiki"___

_"No one has called me Kiki since the academy, and I would prefer if no one ever did again, I hated that nickname so much."___

_"It was one thing to have you and Hazel use that extremely childish nickname."_

-

"No, you miscarried the two, you'd blow up all of Manhattan if you even dared to turn it on!" Kia explained, showing Kowalski the blueprints for one of his latest ideas.

Kowalski looked doubtful as he snatched the blueprints out of her flippers and looked them over, his expression changed to one of shock as he went over the blueprints. "E gad, you're right!" He exclaimed.

Kia smiled smugly and after a moment of taking in her victory, she sighed contently. "It's nice to communicate with someone that can maintain and contemplate with my perspicacious and sagacious mentality, wouldn't you concur Kowalski?" She asked absentmindedly and innocently as she looked at the blueprints which she had taken from Kowalski again.

The scientist nodded, excitement in his eyes that someone actually understood. "Indeed, for most of my interval, no one can cognize With my nonpareil cranium, it is gratifying to have a deliberation with such a virtuoso in the science sector." He replied smartly.

Kia nodded. "Affirmative" she agreed.

It had been about three days since Kia got herself stuck, and later got into a rather awkward situation with Kowalski, and they were both trying to forget that day ever happened, and what better way then with science?

Suddenly, the Lunacorns Private was watching turned off, and was replaced with General Frost as he stood there on their TV.

Instantly all five birds ran over to the tv and saluted.

General Frost nodded approvingly at them before addressing them. "Although I would like to exchange pleasantries, I don't get the pleasure of slacking off with friendly greetings, so I'm getting down to business." He started and looked at the five birds. "We have just gotten news that Penguin Enemy nine is planning something big, and is stationed somewhere in New York." He said.

The general paused briefly. "I'm assigning this mission to you and your team Skipper, you should be getting all the information we have shortly, Frost out." He explained and the tv went black for a second before Lunacorns came back on.

Skipper looked at the television. "That's it? He didn't even let me speak." He said, then they heard something fall onto their habitat, the penguins rushed up to see a little brown package, they opened it up to see some files.

Kowalski scoffed. "Not the most affective way of transportation, what if someone else had picked these up?" He asked as he grabbed the files.

Kia grabbed the files from the taller bird. "General Frost likes to think outside the box, I've received missions in weirder ways then this." She said and had a short flashback of a large fish swimming up to her and opening its mouth, in which a crab crawled out and handed her some files. She shivered at the memory that defied logic itself.

Skipper grabbed the papers from Kia. "Well let's go see who this Penguin enemy number nine is." He said and they all went back inside the HQ.

Skipper laid out the files on the table and had Kowalski start reading them.

"Penguin Enemy number nine, commonly known as the 'Flying Storm'" Kowalski started as he read the file.

Kia stiffened, and her eyes slightly widened as Kowalski spoke.

Kowalski read the next bit, and looked at the file in shock. "It says here that Storm is a...penguin." He said quietly and Skipper looked at him in shock.

"A penguin? Are you sure you're reading that right? Here give it to Kia, she can read better than you can." He said and was about the grab the files from Kowalski, but Kia stopped him.

Kia looked a little shaken as she spoke. "No, Kowalski read it right, the 'Flying Storm' is indeed a penguin, she is called that because she has a pair of mechanical wings that allow her to fly." Kia said and looked around. "Most do indeed call her 'Storm' but to those of us who knew her before the wings, she is and will always be: Hazel." Kia said and looked down at her feet.

Rico looked at her. "Han' on, Oo knew 'er?" He asked in surprise as he included himself into the conversation.

Kia nodded. "Yes, she's an old fri-" She paused, considering her words carefully. "Enemy." She decided and nodded again. "Yep, Hazel's an old enemy." She stated, clarifying it.

Skipper nodded. "So, if you know her, where do you think she is, and what do you think would be the best way to take her down?" He asked, in a sense asking her for options.

The female penguin gulped. "Well, Hazel likes tall places, and I mean really high areas, what's the tallest building in New York?" She asked.

"That would be the 'One World Trade Center' building." Private said and Kia nodded quickly to him.

She quickly thought up a plan. "Then that is where she would be, in fact Hazel is probably hiding up there right now." Kia said quickly. "Now before we actually go and get her, you have to realize that she is crazy, she has been ever since..." Kia trailed off for a minute, memories flashing in her head.

Kia snapped out of it shortly. "Anyways, she's crazy, but that doesn't mean she isn't extremely intelligent, she is probably only slightly dumber then I am, so we're dealing with a crazy genius." She stated. "The best way to take her down would be a surprise attack from above, cornering her to the ground from all angles, do you guys have anything to fly?" She asked.

The four guys exchanged grins before they showed Kia their soda powered wings.

She nodded approvingly at them. "Nice, not quite as good as Hazel's, but they are alright." She said and turned back around to look at the guys. "When're you're ready." She said and Skipper nodded to her.

-

The next thing she knew, they were getting in their wings.

"Alright, Kia options." Skipper ordered much to Kowalski's surprise.

He waddled over to Skipper."but I'm the options guy." He said surprised that he didn't get told to give some options.

Skipper nodded. "Yes, but Kia knows who we're up against, making her the obvious choice for options." He stated and Kia smirked a little bit, the last time she was asked to give options was on Halloween when Kowalski was a werepenguin.

Kia nodded coming up with options. "As I previously said, we should corner her from above, giving her nowhere to go, but we should approach with caution, could be expecting an attack." She said and Skipper nodded.

"Commence operation: Flying High" He ordered and they took off into the air.

Sure enough when they got close enough, they could see an eagle like nest on the building, with something in it.

Skipper gave the signal, and He and Private landed, cornering the nest.

"Come out of there Flying Storm." Skipper ordered.

They could hear laughter coming from inside the nest. "Has the P.I.O finally sent a team to get me? Did they really think they could? FOOLS!" Came a female voice from the nest. "Tell me, who did they send now?" Asked the voice in a sing song like manner.

Skipper glared at the nest that was clearly made out of medal. "Show yourself." He ordered and the penguin laughed again.

"If that is what you wish." The voice said and the penguin got up and climbed out of her nest, and what actually showed herself, shocked the two Penguins.

For the penguin didn't have normal black feathers, she had brown, she was one of the very rare isabelline penguins, which have brown feathers instead of black.

She laughed maniacally. "What were you expecting? A black feathered penguin like the rest of you?" She spat, her hazel eyes glaring at them, she also had a little gray backpack like thing on, and had a big red ribbon holding back feathers that would have otherwise fallen into her face on her head.

Skipper and Private glared at her. "You're coming with us." He said.

This only made her chuckle darkly. "You think you can stop me? Do you really think you can contain this!" She asked as her 'wings' sprouted out of the backpack and clipped to her flippers.

She was suddenly in the air, with huge gray mechanical wings, laughing at them.

Skipper smirked. "Maybe not alone." He said and walked s bit closer to the nest. "Well I guess it's a good thing we brought backup." He said and Kowalski, Kia, and Rico appeared from the skies and shot some rope at her, trapping her.

Hazel started thrashing around in the rope when suddenly she spotted a certain female penguin, and her eyes widened a little. "Kia?" She asked just before Rico banged her on the head with a frying pan, knocking her out.

-

When Hazel woke up, she was trapped in a little prison like area, with three Penguins watching her, she got up and realized her flippers were tied and her wings had been taken from her.

She examined the penguins watching her, there was a short one with a flat head, a tall one holding a clipboard, and Kia.

"Congratulations, you are the first team to succeed in catching me." She spat at them and glared.

Kia looked at the brown feathered penguin sadly before turning to the other two. "Can I talk to her alone for a minute?" She asked and Skipper nodded and they left.

Kia looked at Hazel and sighed. "Hello Hazel." She said and looked at the villain.

Hazel blinked at her. "Hello _Kiki_, I see you've gotten yourself another team, it's a real shame the first one died." She said in mock sorrow as she waddled over to the bars and glared at the black feathered bird.

Kia glared at her. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" She asked, folding her flippers.

Hazel nodded. "The last time I saw you was when I was flying away from that place in Sweden, as I watched it explode, I wasn't aware anyone made it out alive." She said.

Kia felt herself getting emotional. "Well I did." She said and looked away.

Hazel looked at her surroundings. "So, your new team, what're they like?" She asked, trying to make conversation.

The scientist shrugged. "They're nice, all boys though, which of course is new for me, but I've gotten used to it." Kia explained, still looking away.

Hazel was about to say something when the others returned.

"How's the prisoner?" Skipper asked Kia, glancing at Hazel.

Kia turned to her friends. "No head injuries." She stated and looked at the exit. "Can I go?" She asked and Skipper nodded.

She smiled slightly and ran out, Kia needed some fresh air.

The Penguins turned to Hazel.

Hazel smirked at them. "So this is Kia's new team...How interesting." She said thoughtfully.

Kowalski glared at her. "Kia tells us you two are old enemies." He said.

Hazel laughed. "Is that what she told you?" She asked and he nodded. "That sounds just like Kiki, trying to cover up the past." She said and chuckled again, turning around and smirking.

The four penguins exchanged glances. "What do you me mean?" Kowalski asked.

Hazel turned around to face them again. "Kia never told you?" She asked and when they shook their heads, Hazel looked disappointed. "Well, that's depressing." She said and smirked at them. "You see, Kia and I used to be best friends."

**So, I'm splitting this chapter in half because I need sleep, and I can't write anymore right now. ******

**Kia: You know, I just realized that the readers hardly know anything of my past.******

**Me: That's because it's supposed to be a mystery, I mean you have such a complicated past. ******

**Kia: True...******

**Me: Anyways, there are 8 chapters left I think**.


	22. Chapter 19: A Glimpse in The Past

**Well, here you go, chapter something, I forget which one we're on, oh well, it should say on the title.******

**Kia: So, we will be taking a peak at my past in this chapter, but not that much, just enough to make you want more. ******

**Fun Fact: Kia has two siblings, an older brother and an older sister, they will appear in the sequel. **

_Previously on Kia...___

_"I'm assigning this mission to you and your team Skipper, Frost out."_

_"Penguin Enemy number nine, commonly known as: The 'Flying Storm' it says here that Storm is a...penguin." ___

_"Hazel's an old enemy" ___

_"Has the P.I.O finally sent a team to get me? Did they really think they could? FOOLS!" ___

_"Kia?" ___

_"Congratulations, you are the first team to succeed in catching me" ___

_"Hello Hazel." "Hello Kiki" ___

_"Kia never told you?" ___

_"You see, Kia and I used to be best friends."_

The Penguins glared at her. "Why should we believe a word you say?" Skipper asked her, raising an eye at her.

Hazel grinned. "Oh but it's true, you can ask her yourself. I'm sure dear old Kiki will explain everything." She said and smirked at the penguins. "If you ask me, it's crazy that she hasn't told you about me, after all I was more of a sister to her then her own blood was."

Skipper paused for a moment. "Private, watch the prisoner." He ordered and Private saluted before Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico slid out.

They found Kia looking at something in the distance on the fake island.

"Kia"

Kia turned around and half-smiled at them. "Hey guys." She said calmly and waddled over to them.

"Is it it true you were her friend?" Skipper asked and Kia looked down, she had known this was coming.  
After a moment of silence, Kia looked up. "She told you then?" She asked, and the three penguins nodded. Kia sighed. "Yes, years ago... We met at the academy."

(Flash Back Time)

_A very young and fluffy Kia looked around at her new strange surroundings, she still had her gray feathers and her huge big ribbon often fell into her face, but although she was fluffy, her eyes shown with determination. ___

_Little Kia confidentiality waddled over to a rather big desk. "Excuse me." She said in her adorable little kid voice. ___

_A much older penguin put down her coffee and looked around, to see no one. ___

_"Excuse me" Kia repeated, making the older penguin look down and look at Kia. ___

_The older penguin sighed. "Yes?" She asked in a rather impatient voice. _

_Kia smiled brightly, she got this penguin's attention. "I'm looking for General Frost, can you point me in the direction of where he is?" She asked, looking from side to side, as if trying to spot the General. ___

_The older penguin sighed. "Look little girl, the General is a very busy man, he doesn't have time to talk to little girls, who really shouldn't even be in here, how on earth did you get in?" She asked. ___

_Though Kia wasn't about to give up on talking to the General, she felt the need to explain to this lady exactly how she got in. "It was simple really." She said and smirked. "You need to work on your security, I was able to disable them quite easily." Kia said and watched the older penguin frown. _

_"You still can't see the General." She said stubbornly,___

_Kia sighed. "Alright, but can you give him a message for me?" She asked and the lady nodded in annoyance."Good, tell him his Granddaughter came to see him." She said and began walking out. ___

_The lady took a minute to process this. "Wait, Kid I guess you can see the General, his office is to the left." She said and pointed down a hallway. ___

_Kia skipped happily and walked over to the hallway. "Thank you." She said in her adorably smug little kid voice as she waddled down the hall and knocked on the door to her left. _

_A familiar voice answered in the normal gruff tone. "Come in."___

_Little Kia smiled and opened the door, she noticed her grandfather was looking over something, so she simply hopped onto the big chair and waited for him to finish. ___

_The General finished short,y and put down what he was looking at. "Kia, what are you doing here? Does Clar know where you are?" He asked. ___

_Kia smiled brightly. "Grandpa-er I mean, General Frost, I came to ask if I can join the P.I.O" She explained, and to further show that she meant it, she stood up on the chair and saluted to him. _

_General Frost sighed and rubbed his forehead. ___

_After a pause, Kia decided she should probably keep talking. "No Mr Clar doesn't know where I am, he think I'm playing with Kaiden and his Girlfriend." Kia explained looking a little guilty about having to lie to her babysitter to make him think she was with her older brother. "Please don't tell him I'm here." She pleaded as she saw the General pick up the phone. ___

_General Frost sighed and looked directly at Kia. "Why do you want to join the P.I.O?" He asked, the stress in his voice plain. ___

_Kia blinked at him. "Well, ever since my parents died, and you began taking care of my and my siblings, I've wanted to be just like you." She said and itched her beak. _

_Frost breathed out. "Alright, that's a pretty good cover up, but I want to know the real reason you're here Kia, and would you quit that solider act?" ___

_Kia sighed and sat back down. "As you know, Kaiden and Kaitlynn are both smarty pants." She started and made a face. "And by now you should know that so am I, and I'm proud of it, however when you live in a family of equally smart smartypants, sometimes it's hard to find who you really are." She paused. ___

_The little penguin looked her grandfather directly in the eyes. "I don't want to be in the shadow of my siblings anymore, I'm sick of being told that I did good, but they did better, I don't want to be in a set again, and I also want to do something honorable and that will help others." She finished and looked hopefully at the General. _

_General Frost sighed, Kia certainly had good reasons, and she would make a fine solider, not to mention she was pulling the puppy dog eyes on him, and with her ribbon falling into her face and her eyes wide and hopeful, who could say no to the adorably fluff ball. "Alright." ___

_Kia smiled and ran across the desk and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank You! Thank you! When's my first mission?" She asked after hugging him. ___

_The general looked at her in surprise. "Don't get ahead of yourself Kia, before you can go on missions and be part of the P.I.O, you have to go to the academy, and in a few years, when you graduate, you can go on missions." He said to the penguin.___

_Kia smiled. "Alright! Let's go!" _

-

"_Welcome to the P.A.: Penguin Academy" General Frost told his very hyper and excited kin, this is where you will be staying for the next few years of your life, this is your room." He said and opened a door. ___

_It had been about a week after the General let Kia join, and she was just moving into the academy. ___

_Kia's eyes widened as she entered the room. "Wow!" She said and waddled in_.

_Suddenly, a penguin rushed in. "General Frost, it's an emergency, General Cloud is at your office and won't leave until she talks to you." The penguin said and the General nodded. ___

_He knelt down to reach Kia's hight. "I have to go, will you be alright without me?" He asked, concern in his usually gruff voice. ___

_Kia nodded and hugged him. "Yep." She said and the General stood up, patted her on the head and left. ___

_Kia turned to face her room, when she heard a penguin coming up from behind, she turned around thinking it was her grandfather, but instead it was a little brown feathered penguin who looked to be about the same age as Kia. _  
_  
__The Penguin looked at her and scoffed. "Speechless, makes sense, so is everyone I meet, is it because of my feathers?" She asked angrily. ___

_Kia smiled at her. "Your feathers are amazing!" She exclaimed happily. ___

_The penguin looked at her confused. "Really?" She asked, having a hard time believing it. ___

_Kia nodded. "They're the coolest thing I've ever seen!" She said and paused "I'm Kia by the way." she said and extended her flipper.___

_The penguin smiled and grabbed her flipper and shook it. "I'm Hazel." _

(End Flashback)

Kia sighed. "Hazel and I were best friends up until our last year at the academy, when she began going crazy and insisting that the real enemy was the P.I.O and all other agencies like it, then one day she left, and did some horrible things, and before I knew it, I was fighting her like I would the Rat Master." She said walked over to the entrance to the HQ. "Anything else you wanted to know?" She asked and without letting them answer, she jumped inside the HQ.

She walked over to Private. "I'll watch her Private, why don't you head outside with the others?" She asked and Private thanked her before leaving.

Kia turned to Hazel. "Why did you leave all those years ago?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

Hazel looked away. "I could never work for a government full of lies." She answered with the same response she gave every time.  
Kia rolled her eyes slightly. "I see you still believe that the P.I.O is a government full of lies." She said harshly.

"And you still grovel beneath them and still stick to the rules, you always were little miss goody-two-shoes." Hazel snapped back and after a minute of silence, she heard Kia sigh.

Kia looked up at her old friend. "Do you ever wish things had been different, do you ever wish things never changed and that we still thought of each other as sisters?" She asked.

Hazel sighed and looked down. "Yes." She confessed, and before she knew what was happening, the door to the prison was open and her wings were on the ground in front of her. "Hold on, what are you doing?" She asked.

Kia sighed as she opened up the door behind Private's fish. "I'm letting you go." She said and waked a few inches away from the door.

Hazel tried to hide how grateful she was by making a comeback. "Well, little miss Goody goody freeing the villain, that's so unlike you!" She said, getting back to her own crazy personality.

Kia glared at a wall. "Go before I change my mind." She said, avoiding eye-contact.

Of course Hazel couldn't let her off that easily. "Hmm." She said thoughtfully, making Kia turn around.

"What was that?" Kia asked.

Hazel smirked. "What was what?" She asked innocently.

"Why'd you hmm like that? What are you thinking about?" Kia asked, her eyes glaring at the brown feathered bird, whenever Hazel did that, she was thinking of something.

Hazel grinned. "Well, I was just thinking that if you survived that explosion...Who else did?"

Kia turned back to face the wall, her mind racking over what Hazel had said. "Do you mean my team-?" She started but when she turned around Hazel was already gone.

Right then the four guys came down. "Where's the prisoner?" Skipper asked as they waddled over to Kia.

Kowalski quickly realized that the doorway was open and pieced it all together. "You let her escape?" He asked Kia who nodded slowly.

Skipper looked at her in shock. "Fish and chips Women, why would you let Penguin Enemy number nine escape? She's crazy and evil." He said.

Kia turned to Skipper and snapped. "You don't know her like I do, Hazel is not a monster!" She shouted and quickly regained herself. "Sure she's crazy, but that's only because she's confused and lost." She said.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "She's an enemy." He stated.

"She was once my friend" Kia countered. "You don't give up on friends, no matter how lost they might be."

**Well there's that chapter. ******

**Kia: You got to see a little bit of my past, which that was only a small part of it, we couldn't share to much in just one chapter, it would be to long and confusing. ******

**Me: Little Kia was adorable, am I right? Oh also 7 more chapters left.**


	23. Chapter 20: Slinky

**Well hello there Readers, it is I: Misty******

**Kia: And me, Kia, and we are giving you the next chapter of this story! ******

**Me: Yes, we are, and this chapter is about the lemurs, because I feel like I've been ignoring them. ******

**Kia: That's not a bad thing. ******

**Julian: How dare you be ignoring me?******

**Kia: Julian? Who let you in?******

**Me: Well, I figured that if it was a lemur chapter, I should let Julian be in the authors note. ******

**Kia: Ugh! Fine, lets just get on with the chapter**.

_Previously on Kia___

_"I am needing the help of one of you silly penguins." ___

_"Er no, this is Joey's ball" ___

_"Give me the ball" ___

_"Being the King, I should be doing de important-y stuff." ___

_"I am not liking dis new penguin" ___

_"Maurice! Stop making de loud noises! We are being spies!" ___

_"See, da Sky Spirits have been giving me gifts!"_

Julian, Maurice, and Mort for jumping on the bouncy entertaining the visitors until closing time came and the visitors left.

King Julian stopped bouncing. "All dat bouncing made me thirsty, Maurice be making de King a smoothie." He ordered and walked over to his throne, sitting down and slouching in his chair.

Maurice sighed and nodded, he walked over to the smoothie maker and began making the smoothie. "What would you like this time King Julian?" He asked.

The ringtailed lemur thought for a moment. "Mango." He decided and his right hand man began adding mangos into the blender.

Mort skipped over to Julian and giggled. "Look what I found King Julian!" He said and showed the King a rainbow colored slinky.

King Julian looked at the object in awe. "Mort! Where did you find dis rainbow-y treasure?" He asked as Mort handed the slinky to him.

Mort pointed over to right outside the lemur habitat. "It was on the ground." He said in his squeaky little voice.

King Julian ran over to the spot, in hopes of finding more, however he didn't find any. "There is only being one, so it is fitting dat the new thing should be the king's." He declared and turned around ready to accept his new toy, only to find Mort all tangled up in it. "Mort! You broke it!"

Mort looked down. "Sorry King Julian." He apologized.

Maurice walked over. "I bet the penguins could fix it." He said and handed Julian his smoothie.

Julian slurped his smoothie and nodded. "Mort, hop over to the penguin habitat." He said and began walking towards the penguin habitat, Mort hopping after him. "Maurice, you stay here and be cleaning." He ordered and Maurice sighed.

The two lemurs jumped inside the penguin HQ. "Penguins, I am in need of your help." He said as the penguins relaxed from the fighting stances they were in right before Julian entered.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Ringtail! You can't just barge in here, we are an elite team of soldiers, you're lucky Rico didn't blow you up!" He scolded as Rico swallowed a stick of dynamite that he had up-chucked mere moments ago.

Kia waddled over. "What do you need help with? Returning more stuff? Because I can help with that." She exclaimed eagerly, which was odd considering how much Julian annoyed her.

Skipper sent a glare at Kia. "Kia, do I have to remind you that you are still confined to the base?" He asked and Kia pouted as she was walking towards the lab. "Don't forget you're also banned from the lab!" Skipper told her and Kia sighed.

"Alright, fine I'll just go read or something." Kia grumbled and picked up the book she was currently reading.

Julian blinked. "Er, why is the Girly penguin all mopey and grumbly?" He asked.

Kia sighed. "This is my punishment." She explained from her bunk, which was where she was reading 'The Wizard of Oz'

Mort looked up from looking at his feet. "For what?" He asked in his squeaky little voice.

Kia opened her beak to answer, but Skipper beat her to it. "Classified."

Right then, Maurice poked his head in. "King Julian! Alice just put three new crates in our habitat!" He exclaimed, and instantly everyone was heading out to see what was in the new crates.

"Skipper, can I come?" Kia asked as Skipper begs. To leave the HQ, she pulled the puppy dog eyes and looked hopefully at him.

Skipper sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, but to make up for it you're on recon duty for the month!" He said and Kia did a little skip of excitement before following Skipper out.

They got to the lemur habitat to see three boxes. "Kowalski, analysis." Skipper ordered.

Kowalski walked over to the crates. "It appears to be new lemurs." He explained.

King Julian grinned. "More subjects for de King, which is me." He said gleefully.

Skipper nodded to Rico, who hacked up a crowbar and opened the crates.

Instantly a little brown and gray lemur jumped out of one of the crates. "Wow! Look at this place! It's sooooo weird!" She said excitedly as a ringtailed lemur and brown lemur walked out of the other two crates.

King Julian walked over to the new lemurs. "Welcome new loyal subjects, I am de King Julian." He announced to them.

Each lemur had a different reaction, the brown one didn't say anything and just nodded to Julian, while the other ringtailed lemur just rolled her eyes.

The brown and gray one's eyes widened and she started hyperventilating just a little. "Wow-you're-a-King?-that's-so-supertastic-amazing-awesomecredible-I've-never-met-a-King-before-it's-such-a-great-honor-to-be-in-your-presence!" She squealed excitedly, and extremely fast.

The ringtailed female lemur rolled her eyes at the super hyper one. "It's nice to meet you King Julian, my name is Tip." She introduced and glanced at the little gray and brown one. "That's my half-sister Tina." She added and shook her head at her sister.

The brown one smiled slightly. "And I'm Steve, their adoptive, but none less real brother." He said and extended his paw.

Julian looked at the extended paw, unaware that he was supposed to shake it. "These are my loyal subjects: Maurice, and Mort." He said and gestured to the other two lemurs.

Tina stopped hyperventilating when she spotted Mort. "You're so cute!" She told him and picked him up. "And you're all tangled up in a weird rainbow thing!" She commented as she looked at the slinky Mort was in.

Tip glanced at Mort and grabbed him from her sister. "Here, I can get you out of there easy." She stated and quickly untangled Mort from the slinky and handed the now fixed slinky to King Julian. "Here you go." She said happily.

Steve turned around and noticed the five penguins. "Who're they?" He asked Maurice who was standing next to him.

Maurice looked from Steve to the flightless birds. "Oh, those are the Penguins." He said.

Skipper waddled over. "I'm Skipper." He said and raised an eye at the lemurs.

The rest of them waddled over as well.

"I'm Kowalski." Kowalski said, holding his clipboard as he examined each of the new lemurs.

Rico seemed rather bored but said his name anyways, hoping that they didn't have to stay there long.

Private smiled at them in his normal cheery way. "I'm Private." He said happily and shook Steve's paw.

Kia glared suspiciously at the lemurs, she normally didn't like to let people know her first name because she thought of it as a weakness and they could be enemies. "Plunder." She stated and looked at them.

"Well, now that everyone's introduced, I think it's time we leave." Skipper said and the Penguins quickly left. Tip, who seemed like the leader of her siblings turned back to King Julian. "Are they always that weird?" She asked and King Julian nodded.

A moment of awkward silence after that, King Julian smiled. "Maurice, Mort, we shall be giving de new subjects a tour of de zoo." He ordered and the six lemurs hopped out of the habitat.

After the tour, the lemurs headed back to the habitat and Tip who actually new what a slinky was and how it worked showed King Julian how to use it, while Tina and Mort played many different games, and Maurice, and Steve talked.

The new lemurs fit in rather well, Tina pretty much worshipped King Julian and didn't feel right talking to him since he was a King.

Tip thought the lemurs were nice, a little odd but nice, and though she would go along with King Julian being a King, she thought of him more as a possible friend and treated him no differently then she would any other lemur.

Steve refused to acknowledge King Julian at all, other than with glare, and he didn't acknowledge Mort much either, he would talk to Maurice, but that's because he seemed the most normal, and he would constantly guard his sisters by standing directly behind them, he was very protective over them.

Julian liked Tip and Tina, and thought they would be a good new addition to the lemurs, however he could go without Steve, he didn't like that guy at all.

Mort liked Tina the best since she would play with him and that she liked to stay by him. But he didn't like the other two, mostly because Tip talked to Julian more than he did, and Steve ignored him.

Maurice thought that the new lemurs seemed alright, but he did think that Tina was a but odd.

And with that the lemurs went to sleep, wondering about the other lemurs.

**I know, short chapter, and I know I haven't updated in a little bit, but come on, I was/still am facing writers block, you can't blame me can you?******

**Kia: I wish you would have updated sooner, I've been stuck in the ****  
****author's note for days with him. *glares at King Julian.***

**King Julian: Why am I getting only one chapter? They should all be about my kingly awesomeness.******

**Kia: ignoring the royal pain in here, to recap. ******

**Steve is adopted, and the oldest, but none of them look at him as adopted and they love him just like they would if he was their own blood. ******

**Tip is a purebred ringtail lemur, and is the second oldest, she is probably the smartest out of her siblings, and is the leader of the three. ******

**Tina is Tip's half sister.(Same Ringtailed mom, different dad) and is only half Ringtailed lemur, she is the youngest, and has the most energy, and pretty much worships King Julian. ******

**Me: don't forget to R&R! **


	24. Chapter 21: Sleeping In

**Hiya readers! ******

**Kia: We're back with another chapter.******

**Me: And, another guest(star?) here with us today.******

**Kia: Say hi Private. ******

**Private: Hello!******

**Me: And onto the chapter! ******

**Kia: Wait, you forgot the fun fact. ******

**Private: Yeah, since you also forgot it last time you'll have to do two. **

**Me: Fine...******

**Fun Fact: General Frost's first name is Keith. ******

**Fun Fact two: Kia's family line(Frost side) has a long history of only using K names. ******

**Private: Now to the chapter!****  
**  
_Previously on Kia __  
_  
_"Kia, you mentioned earlier that you had another team before us, may I ask whatever happened to them?"___

_"A few months ago my team and I were sent on a very dangerous mission, we thought we were prepared enough-but we weren't, and I was the only one to come back alive." __  
__-__  
__"Is that them?" ___

_"Yeah, that's my old team. C-can we go back now? This place has too many memories." __  
__-__  
__"But then you got assigned to that team, what did you call yourselves? Team Pineapple?" ___

_"Watermelon, we called ourselves Team Watermelon, I didn't pick the name."_

_"And then they died! They died and though you didn't show it, you were a wreck." __  
__-__  
__"For all my life, I have been a useless extra that was never needed, however when I was with Team Watermelon, I didn't feel useless, in fact that was the only place I wasn't. However now with the rest of Team Watermelon gone, I've realized that I really don't have anything anymore." __  
__-__  
__"Hmmm." ___

_"Why'd you hmm like that? What are you thinking about?" ___

_"Well, I was just thinking that if you survived that explosion...Who else did?" _

Kia tossed and turned in her bunk, memories flashing in her dream, making her remember things she would have preferred to forget.

Suddenly, she woke with a start, she was wet with sweat from her re-accruing nightmare she had been having for a while now.

Kia rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, finally remembering where she was, she jumped out of her bunk and waddled outside. "If you survived that explosion...Who else did?" Hazel's words rang in her head as she sat down.

It was still dark, the sun wouldn't be up for a few hours, and the stars glittered above her. Kia sighed and looked up at the twinkling stars, she closed her eyes and the she could still hear the screams from her nightmare.

"You know, hiding is not your specialty." She said out loud, fully aware Kowalski had followed her out.

Kowalski walked over to her. "How did you know I was there?" He asked as he sat down beside her and looked at the stars.

Kia didn't look at him as she opened her eyes to look back at the stars. "A solider always keeps his or her senses sharp." She reminded him.

Kowalski agreed and they sat there in silence for a few minutes before Kowalski finally broke the silence and spoke. "I'm worried about you, you haven't slept properly since Hazel left, you aren't getting enough sleep, and you're always distracted." He said.

Kia glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "I'm fine, I just can't sleep." She lied quickly and stubbornly and went back to looking at the night sky.

Kowalski looked unconvinced. "Somehow I don't believe that, you know you can tell me what's wrong." He said reassuringly.

Kia sighed and looked down. "Right before Hazel left, she said something and I haven't been able to get my mind off of since." She explained and breathed in. "She said that if I survived the explosion, who else did?" She quoted.

Kowalski nodded slowly, letting her continue talking.

"It got me thinking, is it possible if any of my team did somehow escape? I know the likelihood that they did is low, but for once, I don't want to listen to logic, or my mind, I want to listen for my heart for a change, and my heart keeps telling me that it's possible." She said and sighed.

Kia looked back up at the stars. "You don't know what it's like, loosing your team, I was so lost after that mission, I didn't know what to do or who I was anymore, but then I met you guys, and I thought maybe I would be okay." She paused and closed her eyes again. "I thought I could have a fresh start."

Kowalski looked at Kia and sighed softly, he could only imagine what it would be like to loose your team, it must have been hard for her. Kowalski put his flipper around her reassuringly to comfort her.

She didn't seem to mind and continued talking. "But of course, my past couldn't let that happen, I mean I've ran into allot of my past lately, and it makes me wonder, are they out there? Do they need me? Could my team still be alive?" She asked and turned slightly to look Kowalski in the eyes.

Kowalski didn't know what to say. "It is possible they are still alive, and I'm positive that if they are, they would stop at nothing to get back to you." He said after a minute of silence.

Kia smiled and snuggled into Kowalski's feathers. "Thanks Kowalski, I really needed to hear that" She said warmly and within a few short minutes, she was fast asleep.

Kowalski looked down at the sleeping penguin, he tried to get up but couldn't, Kowalski sighed and decided it would probably be better to just stay there.

-

The sun rose and Kia woke up to find herself in her bunk, she didn't know how she got there considering the last thing she remembered was talking to Kowalski about her team.

Kia jumped out of her bunk confused, until it finally hit her, she had fallen asleep next to Kowalski, she felt a blush start and looked at the other bunks to find them all empty. "Weird..." She said quietly and went outside to see Skipper, Rico, and Private eating fish.

"Well, look who's finally up, good afternoon Kia." Skipper said as Kia waddled over.

Kia looked at Skipper in shock. "It's noon? Why'd you let me sleep in so late?" She asked utterly shocked, and a little embarrassed she did sleep in so late.

Skipper shrugged. "Kowalski mentioned something about you not getting enough sleep and suggested I let you sleep in today, though I didn't think you'd sleep for so long." He commented and Kia blushed a little.

"Where is Kowalski?" Kia asked, changing the subject.

"In his lab" Skipper explained and Kia nodded, she instantly went back into the HQ and knocked on the lab door before walking in.

Kia waddled in and smiled at Kowalski. "Hi." She said and Kowalski turned around.

Kowalski smiled at her. "Good afternoon Kia, are you fully rested?" He asked happily.

Kia nodded. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." She started and looked around awkwardly. "I would like to apologize for last night." She said quickly.

Kowalski only smiled at her. "No apologies needed Kia, you were exhausted, I doubt you actually got any sleep before then, and shortly after you fell asleep I moved you to your bunk, it wasn't a bother." He said.

Meanwhile back with the others.

They had just finished the fish when Rico spotted a zookeeper put a crate in the storage room. "Ippa! Ippa!" He called and pointed at the crate.

Skipper and Private waddled over. "Hmm, another crate? We should check it out." He said and in no time at all, the three penguins got Kowalski and Kia and were sliding towards the storage area.

The five Penguins slid into the storage room where the new crate had just been delivered. "Kowalski, analysis." Skipper ordered as they looked at the crate.

Kowalski walked over and looked at it. "It appears to be an animal, small too." He commented.

Skipper raised an eye at the box. "Another animal ay? I bet it's a spy." He said and looked at the crate suspiciously.

Private clapped happily. "Maybe it's a unicorn!" He said happily, but stopped when he saw the looks on the others faces.

Kowalski walked around the crate until he found a tag. "It appears to be a le-" he was cut off as the crate door was kicked open, the door landed on Kowalski, making him fall, and what was inside the crate lurched forward and pinned Skipper down.

"Drug ili vrag? Vragi ili soyuzniki?" The lemur yelled in Russian at Skipper.

Kia instantly reacted and waddled over to the lemur, keeping her distance. She began yelling things at it in Russian, the lemur seemed to listen and got off Skipper, the lemur turned to face Kia.

The penguin froze when she realized exactly who the lemur was. "Wait a minute, black and white fur, speaks Russian, strangely hostile...Nika?!" She asked, stopping the lemur.

The lemur relaxed a little and looked at Kia in shock. "Kia?" She asked in a strong Russian accent.

And before you could say 'what' the two animals embraced each other in a warm hug.

"Vis it really you, or are you an illusion?" The lemur asked Kia while hugging.

Kia smiled. "It's really me." She said happily and after a really long hug, they broke apart.

"How did you survive? I thought I vas the only one!" The lemur said excitedly.

Kia smile grew. "I hid in the sandwich vault." She said and the lemur looked at her like she was crazy. "It's surprising how much care the Rat Master put into making a vault for his sandwiches that would literally survive anything." Kia said and looked excitedly at the lemur. "How did you survive?" She asked.

The lemur shrugged. "I made it out in time." She said simply.

While they were grinning at each other, Skipper cleared his throat and the two turned back to the Penguins, the lemur growled and started making her way towards the penguins.

Kia stopped her. " Nika, stop, they are my friends." She said and the lemur relaxed.

Kia turned to the penguins who looked confused beyond believe. "Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, meet Nika." She then turned to Nika. "Nika, meet Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private." She said happily.

Skipper glared at the lemur. "Who are you?" He asked,not referring to her name.

Nika glared back at Skipper. "I am Nika, I used to vork with Kia." She explained.

Skipper turned to Kia. "You trust this lemur?" He asked.

Kia nodded. "With my life"

-

A few hours later, Kia had finished giving Nika the tour of the zoo, they hadn't talked about much since they were both to busy thinking.

"If we survived, do you think the others did as well?" Kia asked after awhile.

Nika stopped walking. "I don't know, for va past two years I thought I vas the only one to survive." She confessed her voice breaking a little.

Kia smiled warmly at her. "Believe me, I felt the same, but if we survived, then they could've too." She insisted.

Nika smiled and her and Nika showed her back to the crate. "I vant to show you something." She said and walked in the crate, Kia waited patiently for her to come back out.

Soon the lemur did, but now she was wearing a pink beret and holding two more.

Kia felt her eyes get a little teary. "You have the hats." She said softly as Nika handed a small pink one to her. "What if they did survive? Using these hats I could easily make a tracking device... We could find them." She said softly.

Nika smiled. "Vwell, it looks like team Vatermelon has a new mission." She said smirking at the penguin.

Kia grinned. "Yes sir"

-

Later that night, Kia sneakily got out of her bunk and grabbed a piece of paper and a crayon, her writing had improved and she had been teaching Kowalski how to read, so this was really the logical thing to do.

Dear penguins

Kia sorted to write a note, and when she was finished she placed in on the table where they would be able to spot it.

She walked over to the ladder and looked around the quiet HQ, she smiled, this place had really become a home to her, but she had to leave. Kia sighed, grabbed an invention she had made and headed out.

When she got up top Nika was was waiting for her, holding the two berets. "You took  
your time." She said impatiently.

Kia rolled her eyes. "I had to do something." She explained and glanced at the hats.

Nika looked at her. "You ready?" She asked and Kia nodded.

"I couldn't be more so"

**I'm considering ending it here to tell you the truth, also what Nika said in Russian was: enemy or friend? Friend or foe? (Or something like that, I wrote it awhile ago)******

**Kia: But what about the other five chapters we have left?******

**Me: But this would be such a great ending! ******

**Private: You should write the other chapters, I don't like how it ends here, Kia is leaving!******

**Me: Well, we'll just have to wait and see what I do now won't we?**


	25. Chapter 22: Monster Trucks, men

**Well, I decided to not end it there. *grumbles* Even if it would have been a great ending. ******

**Kia: You can thank Private for Misty continuing the story, if he hadn't convinced her too, she wouldn't have. ******

**Me: It's true, anyways, I guess it's time for a Fun fact?******

**Fun Fact: Frogs are the only species that can upchuck their stomachs when they throw-up, they use this time to clean their stomachs, and when they're done, they swallow it back up. ******

**Kia: Gross, but true. ******

**Me: Yep. **

_Previously on Kia___

_"You have become a valuable asset to the team, sometimes I wonder what we did without you here" __  
__-__  
__"If you survived that explosion...Who else did?" ___

_"You don't know what it's like, loosing your team, I was so lost after that mission." ___

_"Another animal ay? I bet it's a spy." ___

_"Maybe it's a unicorn!" __  
__-__  
__"Drug ili vrag? Vragi ili soyuzniki?" ___

_"Wait a minute, black and white fur, speaks Russian, strongly hostile...Nika?!" ___

_"Kia?" ___

_"How did you survive? I though I vas the only one." _

"_If we survived, do you think the others did as well?" ___

_"Vwell, it looks like Team Vatermelon has a new mission." __  
__-__  
__Dear Penguins...___

_"You took your time" ___

_"I had to do something" ___

_"You ready?" ___

_"I couldn't be more so" _

Rico was the first to wake up, he yawned and got out of his bunk. The maniac waddled over to the table and looked at it, there was a paper on it. Rico picked it up and turned around to see the bunks, only to notice that Kia was gone.

He gasped and woke the others up. "Ia gone! 'Ia gone!" He shouted.

"Rico, what is the meaning of this solider?" Skipper asked as he got up.

Rico pointed at Kia's bunk. "Ia gone!" He yelled.

Kowalski looked at the paper Rico was holding. "Rico, let me see that." He said and Rico handed him the note. Kowalski cleared his throat and began reading out loud.

"_Dear Penguins___

_Well, dear sounds a bit to formal, maybe Greetings? No that doesn't make sense, ugh I'll just go with dear...___

_Anyways, by the time you read this, I will be long gone, well most likely, depending on how long it takes to get there...Anyways, I'll be gone, don't try to come after me, you won't find me. I have left on a mission, this one isn't one that you can come along with, it's a personal mission. _

_Skipper, before you say it, I am well aware of the Penguin credo, and I'm not alone...Shoot! You weren't supposed to know that...Curse the pen I am writing with! I can't erase anything with it! Urgh. ___

_Anyways. ___

_I should be back in a few days, well actually I will probably be back in a few weeks, this could take long, and that's just if I return at all. Actually, I probably should have mentioned that earlier. ___

_I might not make it back. _

_Alright, now that I got that over with. ___

_Private, if I don't make it back I want you to know that when I first arrived here, you were my first friend, and I want you to understand that I have to go, not because I want to disobey Skipper or go a mission without you guys, but because this is personal, I hope you'll understand. ___

_Rico. I want you to know that you are like a brother to me, you are more of a brother to me than my actually brother is, if I don't come back, I want you to know that I made some new explosives, they're untested, but if you want you can have them._

_Kowalski, thank you for always being there for me when I needed someone. I don't know how to write this down... I am so lucky to have been able to know you, and I hope I actually do survive, but if I don't, I...can't think of anything to say, well it's more like there aren't words to describe what I'm feeling. _

_Skipper, You are an amazing leader, and I couldn't have asked for a better friend, please don't come after me, I'm afraid this is not a mission for you or the team, I hope you'll understand. ___

_If I don't come back, tell the lemurs that although they annoyed be...allot, I still thought of them as friends, same goes to Marlene. (Other than the annoying part)_

_Well, I guess I should end this note then, shouldn't I? Do I end these things with my name? I kinda feel like that is what I should do...Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do.___

_Kia_"

Kowalski finished reading and looked at his team, they seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Alright men, think Monster Trucks." Skipper finally said to his team, knowing that they were getting emotional, so was he, but he wasn't about to show it.

Private looked up at Skipper. "Skippah, Kia said she wasn't alone...Do you think she's with that lemur that arrived yesterday, they did know each other." He said thinking it over.

Skipper nodded. "Indeed I do young Private." He said and they all went topside.

They flipped into the lemur habitat, right in front of Tina.

"Where's Nika?" Skipper asked.

Tina looked a little surprised at the birds sudden appearance. "Do you mean that grumpy lemur that arrived yesterday?" She asked and they nodded. "I don't know, I didn't like her, she was always quiet, and when she did speak she was mean." The lemur said and paused. "I'm glad she left." She finally said.

Kowalski looked at her. "When did she leave?" He asked.

Tina shrugged. "Last night, she headed towards your habitat and I haven't seen her since." She said, Tina really couldn't care less that Nika left, she wasn't very nice.

-

The Penguins were back on their fake island. "Well, it's affirmative, Kia left with her old friend, the one that was in her old team."

Private looked up at Skipper. "Are we going to go after her Skippah?" He asked, flapping his flippers slightly.

Skipper shook his head. "We'll just have to make due without her until she gets back, it shouldn't be hard, we did it before she joined the team, we'll be fine." He said stubbornly.

However, as the days past, the Penguins quickly realized they weren't fine without her, it was like that saying. "You never know what you have until you loose it"

It had been about a week after Kia had left and the Penguins were on a mission.

"Kowalski, options" Skipper ordered as they reached their destination, which was a weapons testing ground.

The said penguin pulled out his clipboard and began going over options. "There are three entrances that we will have to cover, I say we split up and re-group in the center, there we make our way down to the lab." He concluded, showing Skipper a picture of the plan.

Skipper nodded. "Right, I'll take the first entrance, you and Private take the middle." He turned to Rico. "You get the third Rico." He said and Rico nodded excitedly.

Kowalski looked at his clipboard again. "I suggest we go forth with cation, there are many traps and it's likely we'll run into some malfunctioning weapons." He suggested and Skipper nodded in approval.

Right then Rico regurgitated three walkie-talkies so each each entrance had one.

Rico slid into his entrance and looked around the metal halls, right the he slid on a trap, and two huge machine guns came out of the walls and began firing at the weapons expert.

He got up from sliding and began dodging the attacks, but while doing this, he pushed against the wall, and set off another trap, this one brought out a laser weird in front of him.

In frustration, Rico upchucked a bazooka and fired it at the first machine gun, blowing it to smitherings. He than turned to the second one and fired, letting it receive the same fate as the first.

He swallowed the bazooka and laughed and turned to face the laser field, he quickly made it past and smoked at it like it was simple.

Right then he stepped on something, and a bunch of robotic weapons entered.

Rico looked at them in disbelieve. "Wha? Come' on!"

-

Meanwhile, Kowalski and Private were walking through the second entrance, Kowalski was looking at his clipboard and Private walked along him quietly.

"K'walski?" Private asked, diverting the scientists attention to him.

Kowalski looked at him. "Yes Private?" He asked.

"Do you think Kia will come back?" He asked.

Kowalski looked back at his clipboard. "Well Private, I cannot say, I have no way of knowing how dangerous the mission Kia is on is, and so I can't say, and even if she does live, there is no telling if she'll still stay with us, she might decide to leave." He said not making eye contact with the young private.

Private looked hurt. "You don't think she would choose to leave us do you K'walski?" He asked, surprised.

Kowalski was about to answer, but right then, a bunch of malfunctioning robots, surrounded them. "Oh golly"

-

Meanwhile, Skipper was purposely setting off traps, so that he would be prepared for them, and easily destroyed any he set off. "Ha, this is easy!" He said and stopped sliding for a second.

"Oh is it Skipper?" Came a voice from the shadows, and out came Hans.

Skipper glared. "Hans!"

Hans chuckled "I followed you in, I should thank you Skippsy, without you I would have never made it past all those traps." He said and tossed Skipper a fish. "However, now I'm going to have to defeat you." He said and pretty soon they were fish fighting.

After they fish fought for awhile, Hans pushed a button, which in turn set off about three traps, all pointed at Skipper. "If you excuse me, I have some weapons to go get." Hans said and ran off, leaving Skipper to fight the newly set traps.

He grabbed his walkie. "Kowalski, Private, Rico, I need backup, where are you guys?" He asked as he barely dodged some flames.

Kowalski answered. "Sorry Skipper, Private and I are cornered." He responded.

Rico also answered. "Apped"

Skipper grunted as he dodged getting blown up. "You too Rico? Well isn't this great! Where's Kia when we need her!" He shouted.

-

The Penguins were walking back to the Central Park Zoo, looking downhearted.

Skipper's feathers were burnt and was covered in bandages. "Well, that mission was a disaster." He said and turned to Rico. "Rico, destroy all evidence!" He ordered.

Rico was soaking wet and had leaches everywhere that he was pulling off, after breaking the weapons, he well into a pool of leaches. He nodded and hacked up a blowtorch, in which he blew up the papers in Kowalski's clipboard.

Kowalski was busy trying to get sticky foam stuff off himself to care, and Private was hopping after them as a block of ice, the malfunctioning robots they had to deal with froze him.

For the next week, the missions all ended in similar ways, with them coming back and Rico destroying all evidence they had gone on the mission.

-

"Alright men, I'm giving you a day off tomorrow." Skipper told them inside the HQ right before lights out. "For the past two weeks, we've had disaster after disaster, I think we could all use a day off." Skipper said.

Kowalski nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

Private looked at his leader. "How do you think Kia's doing?" He asked

Skipper sighed and patted Private's head. "I don't knew young Private, but she's probably doing better than we are." He said and turned to the bunks. "Alright men, lights out." He ordered as they all got in their bunks.

Private sighed and got in his bunk, he glanced up to Kia's and frowned. Although Skipper was probably right, he was still worried, it had been two weeks since she left, Private couldn't help but wonder if she was ever coming back.

**Alright, there you go. Another chapter, is everyone happy? ******

**Kia: I'm sure they are. ******

**Me: Good, we have four chapters left by the way. ******

**Kia: R&R!**


	26. Another Author's Note

**Hello Readers, this is not a chapter. This is an author's note, similar to the one I did after chapter 5. **

**Kia: However, this time I'm here as well! **

**Me: Yup, so this author's note is for three reasons. One being so we keep in pattern. **

**Kia: Two is because we need help with the sequel!**

**Me: It will be more about the Penguins, the Lemurs, and Team Watermelon and how they get along with each other, we will be going further into everyone's past, and it will involve lots of character development. **

**Kia: However, we're at a loss for picking a title! We have three options. **

Cute 'N' Cuddly

Elephants in Pajamas (reference to Chapter 3)

Friends 'till the End.

**Me: So we need your help picking the title, I have a poll up on my profile, so please vote! **

**Kia: Now, the third reason, which is probably the most useless.**

**Me: We're gonna talk about the author's note! **

**Kia: Mostly it's description. **

**Me: Take it away Kia. **

**Kia: We are in a room with white walls and blue moving circles on the walls, the carpet in blue and there is no door, however there is a big wide window where we can watch the story unfold before our very eyes. **

**Me: There are two very comfy looking blue and white chairs with a small white side table by each, this is where Kia and I sit. **

**Kia: This is also the only place in which Misty(and sometimes me) Can use the author power to create. **

**Me: I can bring anyone in here at my will, observe...**

**Kowalski: How did I get here? I was just in my lab...**

**Me: And now you're going back! Thanks for stopping by! **

**Kia: There is also a little kitchen set to the side, that is where I bake cookies because Misty refuses to create them. **

**Me: It's fun watching you stress over baking. **

**Kia: *glares* There is also a book shelf where I keep my books because Misty won't let me leave and I get bored.**

**Me: There is also a little bathroom, for obvious reasons. **

**Kia: Anyways, In this small room is where Misty can create or bring anything in here at her will, anywhere outside this room, her powers vanish, this is also the 'control room' for any story Misty and I work on. **

**Me: Yeah, normally Kia will co-write the stories with me. **

**Kia: Yep, but that's mostly because I can't leave, the only time I was able to leave was when Misty was writing her Halloween special. **

**Me: Well, that's it for now! The next chapter will either be late tonight or tomorrow! **

**Both: Bye!**


	27. Chapter 23: New Team, meet Old Team

**Well, here we are, with the next chapter. ******

**Kia: The story will be coming to an end soon, which is sad, but come on, we've been going for months! This story needs to end!****  
**  
**Me: You don't really want it to end, you just want to leave this place for a few days while I get started on the sequel!******

**Kia: Alright, guilty as charged. ******

**Me: Speaking of the sequel, we still need a title, and as previously mentioned, I have a poll up on my profile, I'm giving you guys until December 1st to get your vote in, so hurry up! It's coming up faster than you think!******

**Fun Fact: General Frost is very protective over Kia, not just because he raised her, but also because she reminds him of his deceased wife who died young. **

_Previously on Kia___

_"Is it possible if any of my team did somehow escape? For once I don't what to listen to logic, I want to listen to my heart for a change, and my heart keeps telling me that it's possible." ___

_"You don't know what it's like, loosing your team, I was so lost after that mission"_

_"Could my team still be alive?" ___

_"Nika?!" "Kia?" ___

_"You trust this lemur?" ___

_"With my life" ___

_"If we survived, do you think the others did as well?" ___

_"It looks like team Vatermelon has a new mission" ___

_"Where's Kia when you need her?" ___

_"How do you think Kia's doing?"___

_"I don't know young Private, but she's probably doing better then we are." _

The following morning, Private woke up to the sound of something hitting the floor, followed by a a small yelp of pain, he opened his eyes to see a penguin holding it's foot and hoping upside down.

He quickly turned on the lights and saw it was Kia. He gasped. "Kia! You're back!" He cried happily, walking the others up.

Kia smiled sheepishly at them. "I'm back!" She said and after a moment of silence, she added. "And I'm not dead, so um yay! Maybe..." She said and waved her flippers around a little. She was covered in bandages and she had a deep cut on her side.

The Penguins ran up to her. "When did you get back?" Kowalski asked happily.

Kia shrugged. "A few minutes ago, I didn't want to wake you guys, so I was just gonna take my book and read until you woke up." She explained and picked up 'Harry Potter and the goblet of fire' from the ground.

Skipper, although he was just as pleased with her return as the others, still had to maintain his happiness. "You left on an unauthorized mission saying that you might not return and two weeks later you do, you have allot of explaining to do soldier." He said.

Kia sighed and looked down. "I know, I know, I have allot of explaining to do, but to start explaining, I have to show you something first. Come with me." She said and limped out, the others followed.

The female penguin led them to Central Park.

"Alright, guys you know how right before I left Nika came to the zoo?" Kia asked, grinning as they nodded. "Well, we thought it over, and decided that if we survived, it was possible that the other two members of my team did as well." Kia continued and squealed excitedly. "Well, I would like to introduce to you..."

She paused and pressed her foot down on a rock, making it open up a slide, in which they all slid down and entered Team Watermelon's old HQ.

"Team Watermelon!" Kia yelled excitedly as she showed the penguins the team.

Nika was standing in front of them with a scowl on her face, she was wearing a pink beret and her left arm was rapped up.

Right behind her was a black cat with white paws, a white belly and a white tail tip, she had brown eyes and was also wearing a pink beret, along with a blue and black backpack slumped over her right shoulder, she had a few minor scratches and cuts.

A few feet away was a little ginger squirrel with a strange white belly, and black paws, she was also wearing a pink beret and she had emerald green eyes, she was smiling even though she had her tail in bandages.

Nika glared at Kia. "Kia! Vut are you doing? Bringing strangers into the HQ!" She scowled angrily at the penguin.

Kia looked down a little, but was far to excited to feel bad. "Pfft, they aren't strangers, they're my team." She said and the little squirrel gasped.

"But Kia, I thought we were your team!" The squirrel said in a slightly squeaky, but adorable voice, walking over to the penguin.

Kia laughed a little. "Yes, well you are." She said and continued when she saw the confused look on the squirrel's face. "But they are as well..."

Skipper glanced at the new animals before speaking. "Kia, care to explain?" He asked, also a little confused.

Kia's smile only grew.

Nika rolled her eyes. "Kia, these flightless birds should not be here, you certainly have explaining to do, but not to them, to us." She said and paused. "And vipe that stupid smile of your face." She ordered.

Kia sighed and stopped smiling. "Alright, but before I explain, I believe some introductions are in order." She said and paused, she turned to the penguins. "New team, meet old team" she said and turned to team Watermelon. "Old team, meet new team." She finished.

The little squirrel smiled at the birds. "Hi! I'm Nutmeg!" She said cheerfully, only to get slapped in the back of the head by Nika.

Nika glared at the penguins. "Nutmeg, say nothing to these aquatic nuisances." She ordered.

Kia breathed in. "Come on Nika! If you want I'll even have the Penguins start." She said and after a moment, Nika nodded slightly.

The penguin turned to the guys. "Please." She begged and Skipper sighed in exasperation.

"Alright, fine." He gave in and turned to the team of various animals. "I'm Skipper."

Kowalski went next. "I'm Kowalski, and this is Rico." He said and motioned towards Rico.

Private smiled at them. "I'm Private!" He said just as cheerfully as the squirrel had done earlier.

Kia turned to Nika and looked hopefully at her.

Nika glared at the birds. "You already know my name is Nika." She said stiffly to the penguins as she folded her arms and gestured to the cat, allowing her to speak.

The cat smirked cockily. "The name's Taylor, but I decided I didn't like that, so call me Ty." She said and leaned against the wall, smirking at them casually.

The squirrel smiled. "I already said my name, but just in case you didn't here me, I'm Nutmeg!" She said happily.

Kia grinned again. "And all of you already know me, so I'll just get onto the explaining..." She said and took a breath, she wanted this to go by fast, she could sense it getting a little tense.

"Team Watermelon was my first team, we were actually the first ever inter-species and inter-agencies team-meaning that we all are not only different animals, but also are from a different agency, you see there are at least four main ones. The P.I.O(penguin initiative organization) which is where I and the Penguins come from. The S.F.I(Swift Flying Institution) which we don't actually have an agent from that agency in Team Watermelon, but we used too, but then she died... Anyways, then we have the P.P.A(Pet Protection Agency) Which is where Ty comes from, then finally we have the W.A.L(Wild Animal League) which is where Nika comes from."

Kia paused. "Nutmeg doesn't come from any of them, considering she just joined the team directly..." She said and trailed off for a second. "Anyways, we were sent on a mission, big explosion, then I thought the rest of my team(along with the Rat Master, but nobody cares about him) Were dead, so I went to Antartica, where I got sent to the Central Park Zoo, which is where I joined the Penguins as part of their team...But then, BAM! I figure out that Team Watermelon isn't dead, anyways I felt that I had to go and reunite my team, so I left with Nika, we found Ty and Nutmeg, fought in a battle, contacted the generals, who said we can get back together as a team, so then we return back here, which is where I go to talk to the penguins, I bring them here and tada!"

Kia finished and breathed out.

The others looked at her in shock for a moment.

Kia watched them. "Does that explain everything?" She asked.

Nika grumbled a little. "Too much if you ask me." She said quietly

Private looked up at Kia. "But if you're going to be in Team Watermelon again, does that mean you're leaving us?" He asked.

Nika and Kia spoke at the same time.

"No" "Yes"

They turned to each other. "Vut do you mean no? Of course you're leaving them!" Nika said stubbornly.

Kia shook her head. "Actually I'm not." She stated, folding her flippers.

Nutmeg looked at Kia, hurt in her eyes. "Then are you leaving us?" She asked softly.

Kia shook her head again. "No, again." She said and looked around at the confused faces.

"What are you getting at Kia?" Kowalski asked her, already sensing where she was going with this.

She grinned. "I'm staying in both." She stated, and chuckled softly as she noticed the shocked expressions on everyone's faces(other then Kowalski, who had been expecting this)

"I've talked it over with General Frost, and he has told me that he believes I can handle it, we worked out a schedule that should please everyone." Kia explained and pulled out a piece of paper. "Starting this week, I will be switching from Team Watermelon and the Penguins daily. It'll go something like this.

Monday: Watermelon  
Tuesday: Penguins  
Wednesday: Watermelon  
Thursday: Penguins  
Friday: Watermelon  
Saturday: Penguins  
Sunday: The Twins..

I've already explained to the twins, that though I will be with them, in the early mornings each day, I'm working all week, other than Sunday, which is my day off, is this good with everyone?" Kia asked, looking up at her two teams who nodded.

Kia turned to look at the penguins "I know, that I just got back, but if we're to follow the schedule, I'm here for today, after all it is Monday..." She said.

Skipper nodded. "Alright, we'll let you catch up with Watermelon here, we've gone two weeks without you, we can certainly handle one more day." He said and soon the Penguins had left.

Kia turned to her team. "So, now that we know my plan, what about the rest of you?" She asked.

Nika looked at the HQ, it was covered in cobwebs and dust. "Zoos aren't my thing, I only got a transfer to there because I got word that the Rat Master was still alive, I vwill be moving back here, in this HQ." She declared.

Ty shrugged, still leaning on the wall. "This place sure beats living on the streets, I think I'll stay here as well." She decided.

Nutmeg smiled fondly at the HQ. "Yeah, me too." She said happily.

Ty grinned and looked at Kia. "Two teams and 'owners' how are you going to manage that Kia?" She asked, as she stopped leaning on the wall.

Kia sighed. "Truthfully, I have no idea"

**Well, would you look at that! Team Watermelon lives! ******

**Kia: And now all the readers are going to have questions, like where'd I go, what happened to me, and my team, what happened too them after Sweden.******

**Me: don't worry readers, all will be revealed in time. ******

**Kia: Meaning the sequel.******

**Me: Correct. Also, three chapters left! Who's excited?******

**Kia: I am!**


	28. Chapter 24:Kia's Past in a Nutshell pt 1

**Hello Readers! ******

**Kia: This chapter is going to be different, because-******

**Me: It's the complete history of Kia Plunder!******

**Kia: First off, it's rude to interrupt someone, second it is not the complete history of me, it is bits and pieces of it up until I meet Team Watermelon for the first time, we would never give the readers all of it at once!******

**Me: You're right, anyways so this chapter will have no 'previously' because it's all the past ******

**Fun Fact: The Penguins of Madagascar comes out tomorrow!******

**Me: Alright, it's not necessary a fun fact, but come on, who isn't excited?**

**Kia: Onto the chapter!**

Four Penguins crowded around a little egg.

"It hasn't hatched yet, do you think something's wrong with it?" A female penguin asked, she had pale blue eyes and long eyelashes.

The male penguin chuckled. "The egg is find Kendra, our last two eggs were late as well." He reminded her, he was tall and had dark blue eyes.

Next to the two adults were two kids, one was a tall boy who had charming blue eyes and feathers that stuck up above his head, he was about 11 years old( 11 year boy, not 11 year penguin if that helps)

Next to the boy was a girl, she had some feathers that poofed out in all directions and her baby blue eyes watched the egg curiously, she was 9 years old. "Mother, Father, have you considered that this egg might be a 'dud?' I took the time to calculate how late Kaiden and I were, and this one is the latest yet." She said, her voice giving away no emotion.

Right then, the egg cracked, and again it cracked, until it cracked all the way and a baby penguin was where the egg once stood. The chick looked up at the penguins, she had sapphire blue eyes. The chick smiled, and suddenly. "Achoo!" She sneezed.

The father turned to the mother. "What should we call her?" He asked.

The mother bird smiled. "How about Kiandra, after my mother?"

-

A little while had passed and Kia was now two, she laughed and waddled over to where her mother was working. "Mommy, look!" She said happily.

The mother turned around to see a big pink ribbon on Kia's head.

Kia giggled. "I tied it myself!" She said proudly, even though the ribbon wasn't even tied.

Kendra laughed a little. "Thats lovely Kia, but would you mind if I made a small adjustment?" She asked and Kia shook her head. The mother leaned down and quickly tied the ribbon into a big pink bow. "There, although it is a little big..." She said as the bow fell into Kia's face.

Kia shook her head. "It's not big, I'm just little!" She said and waddled off to go show her siblings her new bow.

-

Some time passed, and now Kia was 5, her sister: Kaitylnn was 13, and her brother: Kaiden was 15.

Kia was waddling home from her friend's igloo when she noticed there were allot of penguins at hers, she waddled faster to see what was going on, and she quickly spotted her Grandfather, she ran over to him, he seemed sad. "Grandpa!"

General Frost looked down and forced a smile at Kia, he picked her up. "Hey Kia." He greeted.

Kia looked around at all the strange penguins. "Who are these weird birds? Is Kaiden having another one of his parties that Mom and Dad aren't supposed to know about?" She asked, tilting her head a little.

Her grandfather sighed. "No." He paused. "Kia, you and your siblings will be living with me now." He said.

Kia looked at him confused. "Why?" She asked, but quickly began coming up with reasons herself. "Is it because Mommy and Daddy are sick with a deathly illness that's contagious, and they don't want to infect us while they get better?" She asked, tilting her head a little more.

General Frost shook his head.

The little five year old looked a little stumped, but decided to keep on guessing. "Is it because Mommy and Daddy are working on some sort of tip top secret formula that could either save or destroy the world and they want us out of danger?" She asked.

He shook his head again.

"Is it because-"

Kia was cut off by her older sister. "It's because Mom and Dad are dead Kia." She spat, trying to conceal her own emotions.

Kia froze, her heart dropped, her parents were dead?

-  
About a week had past since Kia's parents had died, and she was still getting used to everything, her grandfather's igloo, wasn't even an igloo, it was an actual house, well more like mansion, not to mention his house was really far away from her old home.

Kia was wondering around the halls, when she heard her Grandfather speaking to someone, and although she knew it was bad to eavesdrop, she was curious.

"Are you sure it was the best idea to take the kids with you? That man is still out there, the same one that killed Kiana, he wants revenge, and he isn't going to stop until he has taken away everything you care about, just like you did to him." Said a female voice, she sounded angry. "Give the kids to me, I'll find a place to put them while you deal with your situation." She hissed.

Her grandfather also seemed mad. "I'm aware that he is still out there Cloud! But I am certainly not handing my grandchildren over to you, they are staying with me and that's final, go back to the jungle you came from and leave my family alone." He said.

Right then, the door Kia had been leaving on opened and she fell into the room.

"Kia, shouldn't you be asleep?" General Frost asked as Kia got back up

Kia grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep, I was hoping you could read me a story." She said quickly and glanced from her grandfather to the strange Clouded Leopard that was standing across from him.

The leopard sighed. "Well Frost, it seems like you're needed." She said and smiled a toothy smile at Kia before turning to leave. "I'll let myself out" she said and walked out.

General Frost sighed and picked up Kia. "Alright, let's get you to bed." He said and started walking back to Kia's room.

Once Kia was in her bed, her grandfather turned to leave. "Goodnight Kia"

Kia faked a smile. "Goodnight Grandpa." She said and waited for him to leave, she didn't actually go to sleep, she just stayed in her bed, thinking about what she had overheard, what did that scary cat lady mean? She had so many questions.

-

The next day, Frost left for 'work' and Kia took the opportunity to sneak into his office, which she still found it weird he had one, and hack onto her computer.

Kia prided herself in her hacking skills, she might be little, but she was great at hacking, she had always been a natural at it, it just came easily to her.

She got on the computer and looked around, hoping to find something that would answer her questions, and finally she did, but what she found shocked her.

Her grandfather returned and he entered his office, only to see Kia sitting in his chair. "Hello grandpa, or maybe I should call you General Frost." Kia said and her grandfather quickly walked over to her.

"Kia what are you doing?" He asked.

Kia smiled up at him. "I overheard a good amount of your conversation with that leopard last night, and I needed answers, but I quickly realized I wouldn't get them from you, so I used my advanced hacking skills to find my answers, were you going to tell my siblings and I that you are a general for a top secret organ-zi-nation known as the P.I.O?" She asked, trying to pronounce Organization right.

The general sighed. "It would have been better for you if you never found out." He explained.

Kia smiled again. "It's super cool!" She said. "And if you don't want my nosy smartypants siblings to know, I won't say anything!" She promised.

He chuckled slightly. "No, they should know."

-  
A year and a half had passed since the Kia found out about her grandfather, and she was starting a penguin school that her siblings had gone too.

"Don't you like it?" She asked one of her teachers as she showed them her invention, which was a strange looking little robot.

The teacher looked at the robot. "What is it?" She asked nicely.

Kia scoffed. "Like it's not obvious! It's s heating robot! Watch." She said and clapped her flippers. "Inferno, show my teacher exactly what you do." She ordered and suddenly flames shot out of the robot and lit a fish on fire.

The teacher screamed and jumped at least five feet away, as the fish burned.

Kia clapped again and the robot stopped. "Who wants fried fish?" She asked and picked the fish up with two sticks, she waddled over to the teacher and waved the burnt fish in her face. "Well, what do you think?" She asked, grinning.

The teacher slowly calmed down. "It's...Nice, I'd give it an A-" she said and brushed her ruffled feathers down.

Kia looked shocked. "A minus? You do realize this is amazing right?" She asked, putting the fish down and gesturing to her robot.

The teacher nodded. "It's nice Kia, but when Kaitlynn was here, she built a robot that froze stuff, which...is safer then burning things, you did good, she just did better."

Kia waddled home depressed, with her little robot following. "It's always the same. I did good, but they did better...it's not fair, I want to be better for once." She complained.

Right then, her friend Allen Clar waddled over. "Kiki! How did it go?" He asked happily.

Kia grumbled. "I did good, but Kaitylnn did better." She said and Al sighed and walked by her.

"Maybe next time, you'll do better, and they will just have done good." He said cheerfully.

-

A half a year later, Kia was 7, and was showing her teacher a picture she drew. "It's a black hole!" She exclaimed excitedly.

The teacher nodded. "I remember when your brother Kaiden was in here, he drew a life size picture of a human brain, but your little black hole is nice too, his was just better."

Kia grumbled on her way home. "That's it, I'm sick of it! I think it's time for a change!" She decided and smirked, maybe she wouldn't go home yet, maybe she would visit her grandfather...

-

Kia had somehow convinced her grandfather to let her join the P.A penguin academy, so she could grow up to be part of the P.I.O, and so there she was, sitting in a classroom where no one new her for being Kaiden's little sister, or Kaitylnn's sibling.

She was sitting next to her best friend Hazel, soaking in everything the teacher said, she was at the edge of her seat.

"Now, who can tell me who founded the P.I.O?" The teacher asked.

Kia raised her flipper right away, her eyes shinned as she tried to raise it higher to get the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Kia?"

Kia grinned. "That would be General Thomas Vince, he founded the P.I.O in year 1913 March 2nd, after him and a few of his friends fought in the 2nd Penguin War, this is when he decided that the only way to stop the wars, was to create an organization of peace." She said eagerly, getting a glare from one of the guys in the back.

The teacher smiled. "That's correct."

Later at Lunch.

"Hazel, do you know what we are having today?" Kia asked as she tried to get a better view of the food.

Hazel squinted, trying to get a better look. "It looks like Tuna today." She said.

Kia groaned. "Tuna? I was hoping it would have been cod." She explained as she put some tuna on her tray.

Hazel laughed. "Personally I was hoping for Salmon, but I guess we can't be too picky." She said. "You know, I was thinking, we should do something to show everyone we are best friends!" She said excitedly.

Kia tilted her head. "What do you mean, like get friendship bracelets or something? Because I don't know if they would stay on our flippers..." She said and looked down at her flipper.

Hazel shook her head. "No, but maybe I could get a ribbon and tie in on my head." She suggested as they sat down at a table.

Kia squealed excitedly. "Yes! Do you want a pink one like mine? Or should we do a different color for you? Maybe red? I could see you in red." She said excitedly.

Hazel nodded. "I like red!" She said and liked down at her fish. "We forgot the napkins, here I'll go get them." She decided and got up.

Kia smiled and looked at her own fish, when suddenly something hit her in the back of her head, she turned around to see one of the bigger penguins.

"Hey Nerd! Wanna know something stupid?" The guy asked as he and his goons walked over to her.

Kia nodded excitedly. "Is it the odd combination of cheese and fish that has been going around? Because personally I don't see why they are combining the two, I mean, I like fish, and I love cheese, but together they taste really weird." She stated and looked at them expectedly.

"Ye-No! It's you!" The tougher penguin said and him and his goons laughed.

Kia looked down. "Oh." She said quietly.

Just then, Hazel came back.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing, and if I'm correct, did you just call my friend stupid?" She asked casually.

The guy stopped laughing. "Yeah, what of it Browny? You got a problem with that?" He asked.

Hazel laughed a little. "No no, it's just that when I think of stupid, I certainly don't think of my friend here, who has an IQ so high you probably even can't count there, considering your dumb, I think of you." She said and smirked at them. She paused. "Actually, I'd be surprised if you can count to your own IQ, well I would be, if you had one higher then 3."

That guy glared at her. "Are you calling me an idiot?" He asked.

Hazel shook her head. "No, I'm not calling you anything, I'm stating facts."

This got them really angry. "What did you just say?"

Hazel smirked. "I forgot, if something as dumb as a rock can't understand what I just said, then why did I think you would?" She asked and rolled her eyes. "I'll rephrase that in the language of imbeciles so you can understand."

"We" she said pointing from Kia to herself. "Smart" she said in the voice she would use when talking to something stupid. "You, not smart, you dumb." She clarified.

The guy glared at her "Are you asking to get punched?"

Hazel shook her head. "Certainly not, however if you would like to fight me, I am quite willing, actually I'm eager to see if you know how to 'throw a punch' or is that too complicated for you?" She taunted.

And that's how the fight started.

He would throw a punch and miss. "Nice try! You're learning fast! Maybe you will know how to do it properly next try!" Hazel taunted as she dodged another punch. "Look at that Kia! He can fight! Well barely, but we are improving!" She said to Kia who was watching the entire thing.

After a few more misses, he aimed one last one, but Hazel turned around just in time and caught his curled up flipper in her own, and right then the warning bell went off.

"And that's the warning bell, which means that although Kia and I did not get to enjoy our lunch, we like to be on time to classes, so we must be going." She said and started walking away. "However, if you ever want to continue this lovely 'fight' we're having, I'm up to it anytime, who knows maybe by then you'll learn how to aim!" She called at him as she left.

-

The next day, General Frost came for a visit, he knocked at Kia's door and Hazel answered.

"General! To what do we owe the pleasure?" Hazel asked as she instantly got into a stiff position and saluted.

Right then, Kia walked out of her room and smiled. "Grandpa-er I mean General Frost!" She said excitedly and ran over, saluting next to Hazel.

The General raised his feathery eyebrow at Hazel. "Kia, walk with me" he ordered and Kia excitedly followed him out.

"I heard what happened yesterday, and I am not impressed." He stated and Kia bowed her head. "I will not have my granddaughter hanging out with a troublemaker" he said.

Kia looked pleadingly up at him. "She isn't a troublemaker Grandpa! She was just defending me!" She insisted, as they walked.

The general sighed. "Fine, I'll let her pass this time, but if she starts causing more trouble." He warned and looked Kia in the eyes.

"Understood General"  
-

**Well, there we go, however I must admit that I'm a little dissapointed, this chapter was actually way longer, but for some reason, I couldn't post the entire chapter, so I had to cut it in half. **

**Kia: Two chapters left!**


	29. Chapter 25:Kia's Past in a Nutshell pt 2

**Well, here's part two, although I originally intended this to only be one long chapter, but that couldn't happen. **

**Kia: Well, let's just finish this up, and let them read.**

**Fun Fact: Harvey's real name is: Chestnut Von Quindlemindle the 14th, but everyone just calls him Harvey, he doesn't know why.**

Some time passed and Kia and Hazel had grown up, they were now sixteen and in their last years at the academy.

"So, I hear Simon Tucker asked you out, what did you say?" Hazel asked Kia as they waddled towards class, with Allen Clar following them.

Kia shrugged. "I turned him down." She said simply.

Hazel looked at her like she was crazy. "You're kidding right, I mean Tucker is smart, handsome, funny..." She said and Kia simply shrugged again. "Are you still heartbroken from Ethan?" She asked in disbelieve.

Kia nodded slightly.

"It's been three months Kiki, you have to get over him, he cheated on you with that one girl, what was her name? Eleanor, he then broke up with you, eventually you have to move on." Hazel stated and turned around. "Isn't that right Al?" She asked.

Allen, who had been walking behind them quietly jumped a little when Hazel asked him. "Um, yeah Kiki, you should really move on, you deserve someone better then that guy, you deserve someone who will treat you right, who will listen to everything you say and will always be there for you, you need someone who will not only treat you with the respect you deserve, but also someone who would do anything for you." He said a little dramatically.

"Thanks guys, but I think I'll just stay away from romance for awhile." Kia said quietly, and right then the lights went out. "Another black out? Isn't this the third this week? They should really let me take care of that, they are probably doing it wrong." Kia said smugly.

Right then a figure jumped in front of them. "Excuse me ladies, but I'm going to have to ask you to step back, this could get ugly." He said and he then turned around eight as the wall exploded in front of them. "Ah, and now I must be going." He said as some voices could be heard from a distance. "And thus, the Wizard leaves!" He yelled excitedly and flipped away, through the big hole in the wall.

"I-I'm not a lady." Allen said as the 'Wizard' left.

Hazel and Kia watched where he had left. "Who was that guy?" Hazel asked as the lights turned back on.

Kia smirked. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." She declared.

-

Kia easily hacked onto the computer system and found out who this 'Wizard' guy was, apparently he was some type of 'hooligan' as General Frost would put it, he had been causing the P.I.O some trouble recently.

She decided to ask her grandfather about it.

So the next time he visited, while they were getting lunch, Kia decided to ask. "Who's the Wizard?"

The General looked at her surprised. "No one Kia"

Kia laughed lightly. "That's not what I found out." She said as they sat down.

Frost sighed. "You hacked onto the computer system didn't you?" He asked and Kia nodded, smiling brightly. "The Wizard as he likes to call himself is an explosives expert, he creates his own explosives and uses them against the P.I.O, we don't know why." He explained.

Kia smirked. "I bet I could find out-"

The General shook his head. "Absolutely not, I don't want you getting involved with this hooligan, you are to stay away, do I make myself clear?" He asked and Kia reluctantly nodded.

Later that same Day, Kia was talking to Hazel.

"So I found out who the Wizard is. Well sort of, Anyways, I am banned from getting involved, so I thought that maybe you could?" She asked hopefully.

Hazel shook her head. "Not a chance Kiki, I refuse to get involved in any more of your feather brained schemes, I'm already on thin ice as it is." She said.

Kia scoffed. "Pfft, we're penguins! Why would we care about thin ice?" She asked jokingly.

Hazel shook her head again. "No Kia."

-

Of course, Hazel did end up getting involved, thanks to Kia, and thus started the next year of getting Intel of the Wizard, the original plan was too stop him, but things changed when Hazel fell for him, and now they tried to get him to change.

"Hazel, have you got any word from the Wizard lately?" Kia asked as they began sparring.

Hazel shook her head. "Actually I haven't recently, but I was thinking, you know how almost all of the penguins don't like me, no they fear me." She stated and Kia nodded. "Well, what if I gave them a reason to love me?" She asked.

Kia smiled. "Go on." She said as she dodged Hazel.

"Lately I've been working on metal wings." Hazel said excitedly, stopping Kia in her tracks.

Kia smiled. "No way! That's amazing! Are they functioning properly? What color are they? How big are they? Have you flew?" She asked.

Hazel chuckled. "No, gray, big, no." She responded.

Kia squealed excitedly. "You have to show me! Maybe I can help improve them?" She asked and Hazel nodded excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan."

-

Months had passed, and Hazel was still working on her wings, it was nearing graduation when things changed, the Wizard was still causing trouble, but the real change was in Hazel.

One day she suddenly changed, she started causing trouble and her temper was rising.

Kia, Hazel, and Allen were walking away from a class.

"I can't believe that we only have three more days until we graduate! General Frost has already planned my first mission!" Kia exclaimed excitedly.

Hazel seemed distracted. "Yes, graduating from this world of lies will be nice." She said quietly.

Kia looked at her. "What did you say?"

Hazel turned to face her. "Alright, I can't hide it anymore, lately I've realized that this place is the real enemy, not all those so called villains we face! It's here, at the P.I.O where the true evil is." She said fiercely.

Kia looked shocked. "Hazel, bite your tongue! We help people, we aren't the bad guys!"

Hazel began laughing crazily. "No, Kiki, you don't see, the P.I.O are the bad guys!"

Kia shook her head. "Hazel, calm down, come back to your senses and stop talking about such things!" She demanded and Hazel sighed.

"Fine, I'm going to go rest" Hazel said and stormed off.

-

Little did Kia know that was only the beginning, Hazel only got worse and the night before the day they would have graduated, she left, leaving Kia to wonder what on earth happened.

"Kiandra Plunder"

Kia was pulled out of her thoughts as the headmaster called her name, she waddled over and nodded to him, she had just graduated, she was supposed to feel happy, but all she felt was pain. Hazel wasn't with her to finish this, and Kia felt horrible.

After the ceremony, Allen rushed up to Kia. "We finally did it Kiki, we graduated, now we are officially part of the P.I.O!" He said happily.

Kia sighed. "I know I should be happy, but I'm not, all my life I've dreamed of this, but it's not the same without Hazel." She said depressed.

Allen sighed. "I know, but we're going to have to move on, Hazel left and she isn't coming back."

-

A little bit later, Kia was getting briefed on her very first mission as an agent. "I wish you the best of luck Special Agent Plunder" General Frost said, his voice full of pride.

Kia smiled and saluted. "I won't let you down Sir" She promised and exited, it was time to take down the 'Wizard'

Kia waddled out of the P.I.O HQ proudly, she then began her plan, she hacked onto the Wizard's computer system, tracked him down and finally met him face to face.

Having Hazel get involved had made it so Kia never really knew who the Wizard was, but fighting him and bringing him down, made her realize why she was told to stay away, he was dangerous.

-

For the next two years, Kia quickly excelled as a solo agent, she took down more bad guys then most at her age, she had made allot of enemies though, and thought the years, she had begun to also fight her former best friend Hazel, but no matter what, whenever either of them had the other trapped, they could never finish them off.

Kia was quite happy with her life as a solo agent who spent her free time making robots and occasionally checking in with her siblings, if you would have asked her how her life was right then, she would have told you it was perfect.

But all that changed when a few certain animals entered her life.

-

It was a dark and quiet night as a penguin slid on her belly over to an old abandoned factory. "Plunder to Frost, come in Frost." She said getting up and pressing her little 'ear' piece.

"General Frost here, what is it Plunder?" Came the voice of the general, they liked to keep up the little charade of just 'general' and 'soldier' from time to time.

Kia quickly began talking. "I have infiltrated the base, I'm about to enter, should I be worried about traps?" She asked as she walked over to the entrance of the factory, looking at it wearily.

The General snorted. "Always." He said like it was obvious.

"I'm on it, over and out" Kia said and ended the transmission. The penguin grabbed a weird looking invention. "Alright Zero 5' this is your chance to shine." She told it happily as she walked into the building holding the gun like object.

The penguin operative walked into the building and grumbled when she set off an alarm and was trapped by ropes.

Suddenly from the shadows, flew a little sugar glider, he perched himself on a computer. "It's about time you showed up, I was getting worried." The sugar glider said in mock worry.

Kia scowled. "Don't think you'll win this time Professor Honey Dew, because I will stop you!" She threatened making the glider laugh.

After a minute of just him laughing, he stopped and glared at her, then he finally spoke. "You and what army?" He asked cockily to the penguin.

Kia grinned. "I don't need an army to do this!" She said and kicked the sugar glider with her free foot, she then used her invention to untie her. "You're going down Dew!" She said and grabbed her ray off the floor, she pointed it at him and smirked. "I would like you to meet Zero 5, this little contraption is only the beginning of your untimely undoing." She said and powered up the ray.

The gun powered up, but then it fizzed out. Kia looked from the villain and then back to her invention, and after a minute of nothing she started hitting the invention. "Shoot!" She whispered angrily and hit the device again, she looked up. "Um, give me a minute, ok?" She asked and the sugar glider nodded.

"Way to ruin the moment" Came a voice from the shadows, the two animals turned to see a black and white cat holding a bomb and wearing a belt that had multiple bombs attached to it. "The names Taylor Cinderz if anyone wants to know." She added and walked over, glancing at Kia. "And you are?" She asked.

Kia folded her flippers and glared at her. "Plunder." She said quickly. "And Cinderz, you should know better then to play with bomb!" She scowled.

The cat shrugged. "Call me Ty." She told her with a smirk. "Anyways penguin, this is my mission, I'll do what I like."

Kia glared at her. "No, this is my mission and you are interrupting me completing it!" She scolded again, gesturing to her weapon and then to the glider.

Ty laughed. "It looks like you were failing miserably." She said smugly and turned to Dew. "Listen Dew, I'm gonna have to demand that you surrender, unless you fancy the idea of getting blown up." She said cockily and showed him the bomb.

Dew laughed. "Dew never surrenders!"

"I think you should reconsider vat!" Came a new voice and the three animals looked up to see a black and white lemur smirking at them as she jumped through the window and landed in front of them.

Kia glared. "Oh no, I got here first, and I intend to be the one bring this little criminal mastermind to justice!" She declared and grabbed the glider.

Soon the three were fighting over who brings Dew in.

While they were arguing, Dew had managed to press the self destruct button and leave.

_One minute till self destruct_.

The three agents looked at each other before they were all running out, and right as they escaped the building exploded.

"Well, we're alive" Kia said as she got up, and received a glare from the two mammals.

**Kia: Well there you have it, half my life summed up in a very small nutshell. ******

**Me: Sorry it's really long, it's hard to fit even half of Kia's past into just one chapter, and I ended up skipping allot of things...******

**Kia: Well what did you expect? I have a very complicated past. ******

**Me: True...Anyways, one chapter left!**


	30. Chapter 26: Capture the Flag

**Me: Well here we are, the *sniff* last chapter, but enough of that, are you ready for the big finale! The last chapter in which anything could happen! It might not even end happily! I could kill off a character in this chapter and leave it like that! This is it, the chapter we've all been waiting for! The great FINALE!******

**Kia: Technically we still have the epilogue...******

**Me: Way to ruin the moment Kia. ******

**Fun Fact: Cocoa beans are good for you, so the darker the chocolate is, the better it is for you, in fact you should be eating dark chocolate. ****  
**  
_Previously on Kia___

_"Im Kiandra Plunder, I was sent here to learn from the elitist of the elite." ___

_"I can't have snowcones" ___

_"Oo one of us" ___

_"Fine, you win I surrender" ___

_"What were you and K'walski doing?" "Chemistry" ___

_"You don't give up on friends, no matter how lost they might be" _

_"Vwell, it looks like team Vatermelon has a new mission" ___

_"New team, meet old team, old team meet new team." ___

_"Two teams and 'owners' how are you gonna manage that Kia?" ___

_"Truthfully, I have no idea"__  
_

It was the following week after Team Watermelon had been reunited.

Kia was training with the penguins when Nutmeg landed on the habitat. "Kia, Nika wants you at the HQ right away!" She said in between breaths.

Kia looked at Nutmeg and gestured around her. "But it's Thursday, meaning penguin day." She said and motioned to the penguins beside her.

Nutmeg shrugged. "Nika says it's urgent"

The scientist rolled her eyes. "Did she go into my lab again? How many times do I have to tell you guys, I have a lock on the lab because I keep very dangerous things in there and if you don't know how to handle them properly, you are likely to get yourself blown up!" She scolded.

Nutmeg shook her head. "No, We have stayed away from the lab." She promised and grabbed hold of Kia's flipper, tugging on it. "Come on! We have to go." She said.

Kia sighed and turned to Skipper. "Is it alright with you Skipper if I go see what the problem is?" She asked.

Skipper looked annoyed at the squirrel. "Alright fine, but since you are a penguin today, not a melon, we're coming too." He declared and Nutmeg rolled her eyes.

The six agents made their way to team Watermelon's HQ, where Nika and Ty stood outside waiting.

"Alright Nika, what's so urgent it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Kia asked.

Nika opened her mouth to answer but stopped when she saw the penguins. "Vut are they doing here?" She asked and scowled at the birds.

Skipper stepped in front of his team. "Kia is a part of our team, where she goes, we go." He said stubbornly.

The lemur rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you must be here, go sit somewhere and be quiet." She said and without waiting for a response, she turned to Kia. "Anyways, to answer your question, it's Team building week!" She said happily as Ty through some confetti out of her back.

Kia rolled her eyes. "Strange, considering it's the middle of the week, and since you never marked it down, and since we didn't hear about it until today." She replied skeptically.

Nika made a face. "Vwell, I thought that ve would use some team building, ve are still getting used to being a team again after all." She said and Kia had to admit, she had a good point.

"Well, why'd you start today? Why not yesterday, or tomorrow when I would actually be here?" Kia asked, even though she was fairly certain she already knew the answer.

Ty shrugged. "Look, we were just gonna play some games, I'm sure Nika will let your little bird friends join." She said casually and quickly got a hit in the back of her head by Nika.

Nutmeg nodded excitedly. "Yeah! We were gonna have a race first! We could split up into teams, one person from our team, paired with one from theirs!" She said happily.

Skipper walked over. "We did got agree to play 'games' with you." He said sternly as the rest of the penguins followed.

Nika nodded. "Besides, they vould just slow us down."

Skipper turned to her. "What did you say?" He asked glaring at her.

Nika grinned. "Your team is slow and incapable of keeping up with us, you vould just slow us down." She clarified, swishing her tail behind her.

"You would be the ones slowing us down!" Skipper told her and the Penguins nodded behind,

"Vould you care to test that theory?" Nika asked as Ty grabbed a jar from her backpack.

Skipper nodded. "We'll join your little games and prove you wrong." He said.

Kia grinned and quickly began writing everyone's names down, she put them in the jar. "We can have two people per team, and they will be randomly selected, so it's fair." She said and Th shook the jar.

The scientist put her flipper into the jar and pulled out two pieces of paper. "The first team is Nutmeg and Nika." She read and the two mammals high fived. "Team 2, is Kowalski and Private."

Kowalski and Private nodded to each other.

"Team 3 is me and Rico." Kia said and smiled at Rico. "And that leaves Ty and Skipped as team 4."Kia finished and everyone got into their teams.

Nutmeg grinned at everyone. "The first game capture the flag, but since we now have four other players, it will be capture the flag with four teams!" She said excitedly as she bounced up and down next to Nika.

Rico regurgitated four flags, one blue, one red, one yellow, and one green.

The three mammals watched in disgust. "Ok, I don't care how cool that might be, that's just plain disgusting." Ty said as she looked at the flags.

Nutmeg looked at them in awe and timidly poked one, while Nika followed her eyes. "It's not that impressive." She stated.

Kia grabbed the green flag. "Rico and I will be Team Green." She said and Rico nodded excitedly.

Kowalski grabbed the blue one. "Private and I will be blue." He said.

Skipper grabbed the red flag. "Kitty and I will be red." He said and Ty slightly glared at him, but didn't bother correcting him.

Nutmeg picked the yellow one up. "I guess that leaves us with yellow Nika."

-  
Team Green placed their flag down.

"Alright Rico, I have a plan to get the other three flags." Kia explained and smirked. "You could say we have an advantage, since I know everyone." She said and grabbed a stick, she quickly began writing on the ground. "Alright, we first hit Team Yellow, Nika will be busy attempting to get a flag to notice us, she will probably leave Nutmeg in charge of guarding the flag, and though Nutmeg looks cute and fluffy, she is very well trained, we will have to be careful..."

-

Meanwhile, Team Yellow had just finished their plan. "Alright, you stay here Nutmeg, I vwill get the flags." Nika told her and the squirrel saluted happily.

"What if someone tries to get our flag while you're gone?" Nutmeg asked, as a thought of the three other teams coming at the same time crossed her mind. Nika laughed. "I vouldn't worry about that Nutmeg, all the other teams have one of those flightless zoo birds with them, you csn handle a few sad excuses for soldiers." Nika promised.

-

Team Red was having some difficulties.

"That plan is stupid, tell me do you usually make the plans for your team? Because that is not going to work." Ty told Skipper as she leaned on a tree after listening to his plan.

Skipper rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you do better Kitty!" He said.

Ty stopped leaning on the tree. "I don't make the plans, I blow stuff up when the plan fails, and by the way, have you given all of the members on my team nicknames?" She asked.

"I'm still working on the other two." Skipper explained.

-

Meanwhile, with Team Blue.

"What are we doing again?" Private asked as Kowalski finished adding a trap.

Kowalski turned to Private. "We are setting traps, this way while we go and get the other flags, ours will be safe." He stated and Private nodded in understanding.

Just then a big horn went off.

"It's started."

-

Nika smirked and jumping into a tree, with her tree traveling advantage, there was no way she could loose. She quickly began swinging through the trees in search of the flags.

Skipper and Ty set off to find the other flags as well. "So Skipper, since you gave me a nickname, would you be alright if I give you one, I normally wouldn't ask if it's ok, but I've had to ask ever since that incident with Kia." She said.

Skipper glanced at her. "What incident?" He asked, curiously.

Ty grinned. "Well, I was trying to come up with nickname for her before we all got separated, and the first one I came up with was: Ki, which she found annoying, so of course I was going to use it, but then I thought up a better one: Kiki, and for some reason Kia got really angry and told me to never call her that again, and so ever since then I've had to ask." Ty explained.

Skipper nodded.

Meanwhile, Kowalski and Private were sliding towards Team Red's area. Soon they got there, however they weren't the only ones, Nika had also arrived and both teams were heading towards the flag.

When suddenly, a net shot at Nika and made her fall out of the tree and onto Kowalski and Private.

Ty walked up laughing. "Oh this is great, I caught all three of you, in one move, at the same time too! This is great." She said and clapped a little.

"Where's Skippah?" Private asked as he noticed the absence of the commando penguin.

Ty smiled. "He is currently getting the other flags, which shouldn't be hard considering Team Blue is here, and the only one left for team Yellow is Nutmeg, I wonder where Kia and whatever his name was are."

At that moment, Kia and Rico were watching them from some bushes. "Well Rico, it's time for a change of tactics." Kia said and they quickly disappeared into the bushes again.

Meanwhile, Skipper had just made it too Team Yellow's flag, he was about to grab it when Nutmeg walked back, playing with a blue flag in her paws. "Those traps were a nice touch, but I was able to get out of them easily." She said out loud and then noticed Skipper who had grabbed the flag and was sliding away.

"You give that flag back!" She ordered and chased after him.

Back with the others, Ty was still laughing at the three of them for getting caught. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to 'proceed with caution.' " She asked as she laughed at them.

However, while she was laughing, Private had managed to get away and had just grabbed the red flag when Ty noticed. "Hey." She said and turned to him and began chasing him, only to run into Skipper.

"Private has our flag!" She said to him but then noticed the yellow flag he was holding. "Haha! We have the yellow flag!" She said and smirked at Nika.

Nutmeg came running after Skipper when she noticed everyone else. "Nika! He-"

"Has our flag, I know." Nika finished and glared at the penguin.

Nutmeg nodded but held up the blue flag. "I have the blue one!" She said happily.

Kowalski stood up. "So, Team Red had the yellow flag, Team Yellow has the blue flag, and Team Blue has the red flag. So where is Team Green?" He asked.

"Right here!" Kia said from on top of a tree, which is where her and and Rico were standing, each holding a paintball gun. "Alright Rico, you know the plan!" She told her teammate and started randomly firing the paintball gun and laughing maniacally "Ahahahahahahaha!" as Rico, who was also firing his own paintball gun jumped out of the tree and while everyone was distracted with the paintballs, he grabbed the other three flags and climbed back up the tree.

Kia laughed again and high-fived Rico. "We win." She said, however right then Rico decided to celebrate the victory with dynamite. "No, Rico!" Kia told him as the dynamite blew up, sending Kia and Rico flying out of the tree.

-

Later that same day.

Team Watermelon and the Penguins were in the park watching as Kia and Rico cleaned up their mess.

Kia dipped her sponge into the bucket again and started washing off paint from a tree, while Rico scrubbed the floor next too her. "If I hadn't taken you up on the idea of paintball guns." Kia grumbled and Rico shrugged. "And what were you thinking with the dynamite?" She asked.

Rico paused. "Uh... Kaboom?"

Kia sighed. "Yep, kaboom."

Nika turned to Skipper. "Vwell, I vill admit that vas fun." She paused and sighed. "And vat your team has some skill." She added.

Skipper nodded. "Your team isn't so bad either, ours is just better." He said and smirked.

The lemur glared at him. "Vwell, your team did end up slowing us down, ve are better." She argued and pretty soon they were arguing loudly.

And so, that concludes our story, as peaceful as it started, and too think this all started with one penguin that no matter where she went was always out of sorts, well it finally looks like she has found her place, and hopefully so have you.

And with that we finish.

THE END

**Wow, it's over, it's really over, the story I love so much, has come to an end, I just want to say that I am touched that you took the time to read and hopefully enjoy this story, and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, I would not have finished this story without those reviews that kept me going. ******

**Kia: Not that this isn't touching, but you,do know that we still have the epilogue right?******

**Me: Quiet Kia, I'm having an emotional and touching moment. ******

**Kia: Okay...**


	31. Epilogue

**Well, here we are the epilogue, after this there will not be any other chapters, get ready for it to end. **

**Kia: The sequel will start December 5th, you have until December 1st to vote on a title**.

General Frost stood stiffly with his flippers behind his back as he observed a good amount of his soldiers train in a wide training area, his beak curved into a small smirk.

Suddenly, a penguin waddled over to him, breathing hard. "Sir, General Cloud is here, she won't leave until she talks to you." The agent said and saluted to the general.

Frost groaned. "That dame is going to be the death of me." He grumbled and exited the arena. "Alright send her to my office." He ordered.

The agent froze and the General raised a feathery eyebrow at him. "A S-sir, She already is in your office." He said timidly.

"What is that lady doing in my office?!" General Frost demanded angrily.

The agent fumbled with his flippers. "She came storming in and demanded to see you, I told you I would get you, but then she decided to wait for you in the office." He said and the and the General stormed into his office.

"Cloud!" He yelled as he opened his doors. "Get out of my chair." He ordered as he walked in to see the clouded leopard sitting lazily in his chair.

Cloud put the little globe down and stood up, changing from his chair into the once on the other side of the desk.

Frost glared at her and sat in his chair. "What do you want Cloud?" He asked stiffly.

Cloud looked at him. "He escaped." She said, her voice dead serious.

Frost's eyes widened. "You let him escape!" He yelled angrily. "You told me your prison was the best in the world, how did he escape?" He asked.

Cloud looked a little embarrassed as she fiddled with her tail. "I have already punished the agents who so lazily let him escape." She said.

Frost scoffed.

General Cloud sighed and stood up, she walked over to the door and turned to Frost. "It doesn't matter if some of my agents let him escape." She said and looked him directly in the eyes. "What matters is that he escaped, he knows the truth and he's coming." She said and opened the door.

"Let that sink in Frost, if I was you, I would be afraid...Very afraid." Cloud said before leaving.

Frost sank back into his chair and groaned, if there was one person in the universe Frost feared it was him.

THE END...FOR REAL THIS TIME.

**Me: The end, but is it? Well yes...**

**Kia: But there will be a sequel! So make sure you vote on a title for it! **

**Me: auf wiedersehen! **


End file.
